Where The Light Is by ExquisiteRose
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward, and it sets everything off balance, various consequences kick-starting others. Can balance be restored in time for the birth? The story was originally written by ExquisiteRose and can be found on AO3 under an orphan account and can also be found on Twilight Archives under the name Entranced (there are six chapters on there). I was asked by one of Exquisite
1. Missing

**Summary:** Jacob imprints on Edward, and it sets everything off balance, various consequences kick-starting others. Can balance be restored in time for the birth?

The story was originally written by ExquisiteRose and can be found on AO3 under an orphan_account and can also be found on Twilight Archives under the name _Entranced_ (there are six chapters on there). I was asked by one of ExquisiteRose's readers— _teamjacob2012_ —to finish the story and spoke to the original writer too, who allowed me to do so. I hope I can do the last three chapters justice!

 **A/N:** I am equal parts nervous and excited about this. I've never been asked to finish someone else's story so like yeah, I'm feeling hella special right now. Kay, so some people may be familiar with my word so they may know what to expect (mostly) with the last three chapters. The first 37 chapters are all taken straight from ExquisiteRose's original story and have been slightly edited (even if you don't read these new chapters it will make little, nothing major was changed). So uh… I don't have much more to say, just that I hope you enjoy the story and I hope I can do the ending justice. Thank you (:.

 **Notes:**

The author's notes from the original story have been removed but the story is still up in ExquisiteRose's page (now under an orphan_account on AO3), so you can still go see the original story there that doesn't have my lame editing skills!

 _Sentences written this way mean the character is thinking_

All _**Disclaimers**_ and _**Notes**_ will be kept from the original story.

 **Warnings:**

There's mostly nothing to warn you about, beside the fact that the story will be finished by me. I'm sorry in advance.

There are only minor adjustments to the original story so there's no real need for you to read any of these chapters if you've already read them on ExquisiteRose's page.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyers and Co., nor do I own the plot of the story that belongs to ExquisiteRose. Anywhoo, read on!

 **Where The Light Is by ExquisiteRose** **—**

— **Edited and Completed by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD**

 **Chapter 1: Missing**

 **Jacob's POV:**

Jacob didn't really feel as though this were that big a deal. Considering what he had to go through the past few weeks, he thought that this would be a piece of cake. Bella had just gone on a walk, and had lost track of time, that's all it was, no need to worry.

That _was_ all it was, up until he found out how long she had actually been gone and what must have happened. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

When he had heard that Bella hadn't just gone for a walk but was actually missing, he had panicked. _Where could she be?_ He ran all the way to the Swan household without second thought. Charlie was outside, looking anxious. He gave no sign that he noticed Jacob's arrival, but for a nod of the head.

"Charlie," Jacob said nodding back. The worry in his tone was evident. Maybe that was what persuaded Charlie to finally look at Jacob.

"She went out with that Edward boy," the older man spat without preamble. "That was almost five hours ago. We have people scouting the forests. They were headed in that direction," he said, indicating the pathway to his left. "Figured they were going for a walk and would be back before night fell."

Jacob thought about this, looking in the direction Charlie had pointed to before turning back to the man. "How do you know they're not still together? That they're not still walking, or have gone to his house?"

"I saw him," Charlie said between his teeth.

Jacob's eyebrow rose at that. "When? Where?"

"About two hours ago. He passed by the house. Said that he needed to retrieve something from Bella's room and that she would be coming out shortly, 'no need to worry'. Then he left."

"Just like that? Didn't say anything else?"

"No, nothing."

"Strange," Jacob said, thinking. He glanced up at Charlie. "Did he look different to you? Different than when he went into the forest?"

"Come to think of it," Charlie said gruffly, "he did. He looked… sad? Well, maybe that's too strong a word. He looked… sombre— solemn, like he just did something that put a bad taste in his mouth."

Jacob nodded, as if he expected as much. He then proceeded to nod again, clearly coming to a decision of some sort. "I'll find him. Where do the Cullens live?"

Charlie frowned for a moment then shook his head. "Not sure. Bella always drove there, or got picked up. Maybe you can call Alice? She's a nice girl; she'll tell you if he's there." Charlie passed his phone to Jacob, the number already dialled. Jacob hit the call button.

 _ **Ring, ring. Ring, ring.**_

" _Hello,"_ greeted a tinkling feminine voice.

"Hello, Alice Cullen? This is Jacob Black. I know it must seem strange for you to be getting a call from me, but I'd like to know if you've seen your brother Edward in the past hour? It's very important that I speak to him."

" _Jacob Black, you said? I'm afraid that I have seen Edward, but it won't do you much good. He left about ten minutes ago, all his things packed into some duffle bags."_

"He didn't tell you where he was going?"

" _I'm afraid not. He was very quiet, except for his mumbling under his breath. Jasper thinks he may be upset. I suspect there may be some trouble in paradise for him."_

"You think he and Bella got into a fight?"

" _I'm not sure, maybe?"_

"Well, you may not be far off," Jacob said biting the corner of his thumb as he thought of his next move. "If it's not any trouble, do you think I may ask another question?"

" _Yes, of course. What is it?"_

"What was it that he was mumbling about?"

" _When he was coherent, he said things like, 'Unbearable', 'Idiotic', 'La Push' and 'Werewolves'."_

… **TBC…**


	2. Assistance

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 2: Assistance**

 **Jacob's POV**

When Jacob discovered that Edward was headed to La Push, he was surprised to say the least. Why in the world would that idiot be headed that way anyway? It was confusing and not to mention annoying as hell.

With Bella missing and Edward headed for La Push, Jacob was torn between what was more important. This was his childhood friend here; he was worried for her safety. And yet, he wanted to go find Edward and demand answers from him.

It wasn't just for Charlie's sake, either. Although the promise he made to find Edward certainly was another reason for his hesitancy. No, there were questions he needed to ask Edward, questions that had always plagued him.

And, just like that, the answer came to him. He had a way to ensure that he'd carry out the promise he made to Charlie, but also be sure that the best were out searching for Bella.

So with his decision made, Jacob whipped out his mobile phone and quickly dialled Leah Clearwater's number.

 _ **Ring, ring. Ring**_ _ **—**_

" _Hello?"_ greeted a grumpy female voice on the other end.

"Leah, my friend, my buddy," Jacob began, laying it on thick. "My pal, my amigo, my— —"

" _Jacob,"_ Leah growled in warning, _"just say what you want already."_

"Right," Jacob said, cutting to the chase. "I need a favour…." Leah was silent on the other end, waiting, so Jacob trudged on. "Do you think you could come down to Forks and keep an eye out here?"

" _Why, what's going on?"_ she asked, concern immediately colouring her words. You see, despite what many believed about Jacob and Leah's relationship, they were like brother and sister and could always depend upon each other for anything.

"It's about what happened with Bella. Have you heard?"

" _Yeah, Charlie called your father, and your father called my mother. She told us about it earlier. What about it? You need any help over there?"_ she questioned, not the least unsure that Jacob was already over there and helping with Bella's search—they were best friends, after all.

"Honestly? I would love some. Really, though, you'll be over here by yourself— unless you want to bring Seth along?"

" _How come?"_ she asked, referring to his comment of her doing the search solo.

"I have something that needs to be taken care of in La Push. It won't take too long, I don't think…" He hesitated over his next words, choosing them carefully so as not to make Leah's temper flare. "Where's Sam?" he asked, trying to sound flippant. Leah saw—or rather heard—right through his charade.

"He _is here,"_ she bristled with disgust, _"talking to your father. I believe it has something to do with the Cullens. They believe that Edward is involved more sinisterly in Bella's disappearance than we think. At least, that's what the debate sounds like."_

"You're at my house?" he asked, momentarily side–tracked.

" _No, everyone can hear, what with the way their yelling their opinions all over the place. I suppose it's a good thing the Pack isn't a secret within our Reservation, or everyone would think they were crazy, with their talk of Vampires and Werewolves,"_ she said, amused. _"Don't mortals think they're fairy tales?"_

"Agreed," he chuckled. "And yes, they do think that. However, we are way off topic and I'm running out of time. Have Seth tell Sam that I need him to stay there. I have something extremely important to talk to him about. Please," he added, almost pleading. He knew how much Leah detested talking about Sam. His name put a bad taste in her mouth—literally, if her facial expressions are anything to go by.

After a moment of silence, Leah sighed. _"Fine,"_ she agreed, though she didn't even sound excited about having to do it—Jacob didn't blame her. _"Look, Jake,"_ she said, unconsciously using his name as an endearment, _"I'll be over there in ten minutes. And, don't worry about Sam. He_ will _be here, waiting for you to arrive,"_ she said forcefully.

"Thanks, Ally. I'll see you later, then."

" _Later, Jake."_

 _ **Click.**_

Now that he knew Leah would be over here soon, Jacob had no qualms leaving Charlie's house. Even though Leah and Bella didn't exactly 'get along', per se, he had no doubts that Leah would look for her just as fervently as he would have, if only for Jacob himself.

 _Only the best for my friends,_ he thought as he pulled off shorts and tied them around his ankle, quickly transforming into the Wolf and running to La Push.

… **TBC…**


	3. Various Complications

**Warning(s):** some mild swearing.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 3: Complications**

 **Edward's POV:**

When he left Bella on the forest's path, Edward felt guilty. Guilty because the girl loved him so damn much and he just broke her fragile Human heart to little bits and pieces.

Edward was an asshole, a fricking jerk, and if anyone told him so, he'd say nothing to disprove them—because they'd be right about it.

He knew that maybe, to Bella—or any other Human/non-Vampire, who couldn't understand bloodlust—it seemed as though he was over-reacting. Maybe they would be right about it. But, as of right now, he didn't agree with their view.

Edward needed to realize that Bella was only Human and that dangers for her were real and life threatening. And if it took his honorary brother almost sucking Bella dry—like someone would their favourite drink—because she had a paper cut— _why did you have to be clumsy, Bella? Why?_ —then that's what it took.

She was Edward's Singer. He needed her blood like nobody's business, and that was difficult enough as it was without adding a crazed new vegetarian Vampire to the mix.

Edward knew he would have had to cut her lose eventually, because if he knew anything, he knew this: he would never have turned Bella. No way could he have held that on his conscious. No way could he have done that to somebody he cared for. The mere idea of it was insanity. Didn't Bella realize that to change her would be murder? That he would be killing her? How could she ask that of him? How could she be so desperate for it, so excited that she didn't realize how much the idea repulsed Edward, just on principle?

That's when he realized it: she never would have understood. No matter how many times he said no, no matter the reasons he told her for his denial, she wouldn't have accepted it. She would've done anything to become immortal, he just knew it. Maybe her motives weren't bad, and she really just wanted to spend forever— _forever?—_ with Edward. But the fact is, whether he said no or not, she would have found some other way.

Edward scowled as he walked into his house. Alice would have changed her, he was sure of it. Alice adored Bella, perhaps more than he did himself, which was strange when one thought about it, but Edward just pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing on the facts: Bella would have gone to the next closest Vampire— _Alice—_ and they— _Alice!_ —would have, no doubt, changed her.

Speaking of the devil…

"Edward!" he heard Alice's musical voice say, along with the more subdued sound of Jasper's voice saying hello.

"Humph," Edward grunted, annoyed at Alice because of his thoughts, annoyed at his thoughts for causing this tension with Alice, and annoyed at Bella for being irritatingly persistent in what she wanted, even though he could vaguely remember once admiring her for that. "Stupid girls… stupid Bella… Idiotic thoughts…" he mumbled to himself. Listening to the thoughts of the occupants of the room, he could hear their concern almost as if they had voiced it aloud:

… _wonder what's bothering him… must be something serious… with his incomprehensible mumbling,_ he heard.

 _Alice,_ he thought. It had to be her.

 _Tension… annoyance… needs to relax…_ That had to be Jasper, who, at the current moment, was trying to calm Edward down. Well, that only succeeded in getting him more riled up, so he raced up his stairs and into his room, slamming the door like the teenager he appeared to be.

He quickly flashed through his room, collecting clothing and the like, and packing it all up in two duffle bags. Then he threw his door open and sped down the stairs and back into the main room. By now, everyone had congregated in the main room, and Edward was surrounded.

The only person he really saw, though, was his father, Carlisle.

"Edward?" Carlisle called gently. "Is there something wrong, son?" Edward could see the deep concern etched on his father's face. He had told them that he was going to see Bella, but he didn't say what about. No doubt Alice knew what had happened, but it looks like she hadn't said anything. He had expected her to be angry, or even sad, but he never expected her to look so… happy? Content? Smug, even?

Edward tried to read Alice's thoughts, to try and find out what she knew, but could only hear her quoting _Julius Caesar_ in her head: _Friends, Romans countrymen, lend me your ears. I come to bury Caesar, not to…_ She didn't want him to hear what she was thinking about. His brows furrowed. That was strange, very strange, that, and most definitely something to consider later.

"I broke things off with Bella," Edward began, not wanting to lie. Carlisle was going to know anyway, no point in waiting for another person to tell him— _Alice!_ "What happened at her birthday party…" he trailed off. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jasper flinch. Alice looked at him seemingly concerned, but only giving him a half-hearted pat of comfort before turning back to Edward to hear what he had to say. "…among other things. It just wasn't what I thought it was going to be," he finished lamely.

Carlisle looked confused. This girl, Bella, Edward told her their secret, claimed he loved her, wanted to be with her, and what happened at her birthday party was turning him off from the idea of staying with her? She was enamoured with him, surely he could see that. And while what happened at Bella's party was surely no small thing—she could have been Jasper's meal, for crying out loud!—Carlisle didn't think Edward would break things off with her solely for that.

But, then again, he said, 'among other things' which was very vague. Carlisle was sure Edward could hear all his thoughts—and indeed he could because Carlisle had made no attempt of hiding them—so he decided to voice them aloud. "Edward…" the older man said gently. "Are you sure, my son? I mean, while I understand what had passed was no light matter— —"

"No, it was 'surely no small thing'!" Edward parroted Carlisle's earlier thoughts with a hint of sarcasm.

"—that does not mean you should abandon the girl simply because of it," he continued, as if Edward had not spoken. "What are these 'other reasons' for your deserting Bella?"

Edward was already irritated and Carlisle having so much sympathy for Bella—although he would have understood it were he not so annoyed—was making his temper rise. "I did not desert her, as you so eloquently put it. I explained the situation to her, told her the truth. I told her I could not turn her into a Vampire. She believed being turned would somehow solve all her problems. And, yes, while Jasper would no longer lust for her blood, it would begin a whole new set of problems with which we do not have the time for."

Carlisle appeared to be on the verge of saying something, but was interrupted by Rosalie, as she said, "I, for one, agree with Edward on this matter. Bella wants to be a Vampire, but she does not fully understand the consequences of doing so. We were all made Vampires because, had we not been bitten at the time we had been, we would have died. Bella is very much alive, but is willing to give it all up to kill herself. That's what she'd be doing. She'd be killing herself! Do you really condone that, Carlisle? Sending Bella down the aisle to her demise?"

"Of course not, Rosalie!" the man said. "That is not what I meant at all. But these reasons do not excuse dropping Bella as though she were nothing. Like she meant nothing," Carlisle said, exasperated.

"So, then, you want Edward to lead her on?" Rosalie questioned coldly. "This would have happened eventually. Edward would never have had Bella turned. You know that; we all know that. This whole thing was a lost cause, and I deeply regret ever involving Bella in it." Everyone—except Emmett—looked at Rosalie incredulously. "I do not hate Bella… I— I resent what she has, which is a life. And what is being suggested, what she would have demanded, is preposterous!"

Emmett went to Rosalie's side, calming her down. Edward appeared lost, stuck in his own world mumbling again, "Werewolves… Bella… Jacob… La Push."

A light bulb tinged in Edward's head. He looked up toward Alice to gauge her reaction about what he was going to do. He was surprised to see her looking frustrated. She didn't know what he was going to do. He muttered a quick thanks to whoever was listening and ran out the door, ignoring the calls for him to 'come back and talk about it', set for La Push.

He had some Werewolves to talk to!

… **TBC…**


	4. Something Unexpected

**Warnings:** some mild swearing and a tiny bit of minor violence (so small you might miss it!)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 4: Something Unexpected**

 **Jacob's POV:**

As Jacob ran to La Push, he tried to think of reasons why Edward was headed that way as well. Edward knew there was a rule—no, it was more than a rule, this agreement that was made, years ago—that no Vampire was supposed to tread on Reservation territory. Apparently, Edward didn't get the memo. Or he did, and he was just choosing to ignore it.

But who would ignore something that they knew could very well cost them their life? Jacob couldn't comprehend it—at least, not at the current moment. He only had ideas of what the reason behind Edward's sudden insanity may or may not be.

Jacob tried to think about it objectively, without letting his prejudices about Edward—and what Edward was—taint his view. If he heard that somebody who was usually very rational, very calm and collected, decided to charge into a hungry pack of wolves head on—which was a dead on analogy, come to think of it—he would think that something had to have happened to that person to make them commit this illogical act of pure lunacy. It was suicide!

Who would risk their life like that?

And then it dawned on Jacob: _Somebody with nothing to lose._

When he arrived at the border of La Push, Jacob immediately caught a waft of Edward's scent. He tracked the scent two miles west, until he finally saw Edward.

Edward was sitting on a log, knees pulled up to his chest, elbows resting on his knees for support, his head in his hands. He looked so vulnerable, so unlike the Edward Jacob was used to.

Jacob trotted closer to Edward, not bothering to change into Human form because a) Edward could read minds and b) if Jacob Shifted back, he'd be naked. And sure, he had his shorts around his ankle, but he'd rather not have to go through the hassle, considering it would be an unnecessary formality that Edward had yet to earn.

Jacob sat in front of Edward and glanced up at him. Edward was now looking at him, not in the eyes, but at his forehead, his paws, his tail. In short, anything that wasn't Jacob's eyes. Jacob didn't mind; he'd rather not have the eye contact with the Vampire anyway. It was too intimate.

After ten minutes of silence, Jacob began to get a little impatient. Edward could hear every thought he was thinking right down to the: ' _Whoa, is that my stomach? I must be hungry…_ ' Yet Edward wouldn't open his mouth to even give him the customary 'hello'.

He looked up at Edward and noticed a smile tugging at his lips. He apparently thought his current situation was funny.

 _Asshole,_ Jacob thought. _Enough is enough. I need to get my answers._ Projecting his meandering thoughts directly towards Edward so they could have a conversation, he began: _What happened to Bella?_

Edward quirked an eyebrow at the question and said, "Nothing happened to Bella— —" he started then paused. "—at least nothing that I did with the intention of doing such a thing."

Confused, Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. _Stop speaking in riddles. Is she okay?_

"Depends. Right now, well, I suppose she wouldn't be okay, now would she?" Edward murmured to himself. Speaking more directly to Jacob, he said, "Bella will be fine. Her pride is hurt, as well as her heart, but such bruising will heal in time."

 _Look, leech!_ Jacob seethed. _What have you done to Bella? Where is she?_

Edward frowned, looking confused. "At home…?" At Jacob's growl, he trailed off. He tried a different method. "Didn't she go home?"

Jacob could see that Edward seemed genuinely confused, but he couldn't be sure—Edward was a leech, after all! _No, she hasn't. No one has seen her in five hours. But you already knew that, didn't you?_

Edward's frown increased in its depth. "No, I didn't…"

 _What happened in the forest, parasite? Why hasn't Bella come out yet?_

"I just— I told Bella we were breaking up… She took it worse than I thought she would. When I was leaving, she said she would come out soon, that she needed time to collect herself, which I could understand. So I left, got some things from Bella's room, and went home. If Bella hasn't come out yet… well, there could be numerous things detaining her. She could have stopped to rest, and then fallen asleep. Or she could've gotten lost. Or maybe she's just walking…" Edward stopped talking as he could see it was only agitating the russet Wolf further.

Jacob was confused. Again! He could tell Edward was telling the truth, that he honestly didn't know that Bella was missing, that he'd assumed she was safely at home. Yet, Jacob felt Edward was holding something back…

Moving on, Jacob asked the question that had been bothering him since he had called Alice: _Why are you here?_ he asked.

Edward looked away.

Jacob was having none of that. Bracing himself on his hind legs, he pushed himself off the ground onto Edward. Edward fell onto his back with a huff. Jacob put both paws on Edward's shoulders to make sure his captive didn't attempt to look away, or deny him his answer. _Why are you here?_ Jacob growled menacingly, a warning.

Edward closed his eyes.

Jacob sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this. Pressing his paws harder against Edward's shoulder, he asked, on last time, _Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Here?_

Edward sighed. "I— —" Edward began, finally opening his eyes and looking up and into Jacob's eyes for the first time.

The shock of what happened next was too much for either of them to take, and, without any warning, Jacob passed out while Edward stiffened, tense, and frozen to the spot.

… **TBC…**


	5. A Little Skin

**Warnings:** A little nudity, some internal arguments and maybe a kiss

 **Disclaimer:** Not today either.

 **Chapter 5: A Little Skin**

 **Jacob's POV:**

Scenes flashed quickly yet vividly before Jacob's eyes, scenes of Edward and him in the future.

In one, they were arguing, angry tears flowing down Edward's cheeks as he beat his fists into Jacob's chest collapsing on the ground. In another, they were excited, happy as he saw Edward and himself riding a rollercoaster, the Vampire's arms clutched tightly around Jacob as Jacob laughed merrily. In yet another, they were kissing passionately, tongues intertwined, lips locking.

Jacob smiled at the different scenes, at the feelings they evoked within him.

Then, immediately, he frowned. Edward and he weren't a couple, were they? No, they weren't. And even though Jacob had already known this to be true; pain flashed through him at the knowledge that Edward did not love him.

Mentally face palming himself for his thoughts, Jacob shook his head, trying to dislodge the images of Edward and himself as a couple, good and bad. It didn't work. He sighed internally.

Then he realized something: he was lying face down on an object that was moving, breathing.

Opening his eyes, Jacob saw that he was lying down on Edward. _What in the world?_ Then, he remembered: he'd passed out… on Edward! Jacob groaned as he felt a blush crawling up his skin. _How embarrassing!_

Averting his eyes from Edward, he didn't see the wide-eyed, dear-caught-in-headlights look on Edward's face as Edward read Jacob's thoughts and put two and two together: Jacob had just Imprinted on him.

Jacob placed his hands on either side of Edward's body, bracing himself on his arms. Boldly looking into Edward's eyes, he accepted that Edward read his thoughts and—from the look on his face—he didn't exactly relish the thought.

A pang went through Jacob, but he steadfastly ignored it. _Have to get through this with your dignity intact. Even though it might be slightly damaged, considering you just passed out on Edward for goodness knows how long._

"How long have I been out?" Jacob asked softly.

Edward seemed to be debating whether or not to respond. Jacob rolls his eyes. It'd be just like him to think he could weasel his way out of an Imprint. Well, that's not the way it works, and Edward would just have to deal with it. Edward's eyes harden at Jacob's thought. Jacob's eyes narrow to slits as he seethes internally.

Forcing himself to calm down, Jacob pushes himself up and off Edward even as his bond—his Wolf—becomes angry at Jacob for leaving the warmth of his Mate's arms, even though Edward was a Vampire. To his Mate, he was rather warm. Scorching, almost. Or was that merely Jacob's blush making him feel all hot?

Edward smirks. Then said, "You passed out fifteen minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The smirk slid off Edward's face onto Jacob's.

"I— I— —" he stuttered, not really knowing what had overcome him during those moments before Jacob passed out. He remembered scenes of him and Jacob flashing before his eyes, of them at a wedding, of them holding hands, kissing… He blushed, the blood of his last kill rushing to his cheeks.

"Yes? You were saying why you didn't wake me up? Or would you rather explain why you neglected to even move from your position? Especially given my attire, or rather, my lack thereof?" Jacob enquired, enjoying himself quite a bit as his flesh rubbed against Edward's clothing clad leg.

Edward seemed to blush to his very roots as he scrambled for an answer. What the hell was he supposed to say? That he had rather enjoyed the weight of his— no, of the Werewolf's body against his own? Yeah, right!

"Well, I— you were sleeping, and well, I thought the situation would be… awkardsinceyourenaked," he finished quickly.

"Yes, well, it's still awkward now, isn't it?" he said, running his finger up Edward's leg.

Edward seemed to pop out of a trance. His leg jerked away from Jacob's touch and he stood rapidly, dropping Jacob onto the floor as he did so. A moan of pain escaped Jacob's lips. Edward felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it aside. "Jacob! We'll have to continue this uh conversation later. I actually need to talk to the Werewolves. All of them. Not just you."

That seemed to knock all sexual thoughts out of Jacob's mind. He grabbed his shorts from around his ankle and pulled on them on, buttoning them as he said, "About that, why do you need to talk to the Pack anyways?"

Edward's smirk reappeared on his face. "I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

Jacob groaned, _Dammit!_

… **TBC…**


	6. Ciumes

**Note:** Ciumes means jealousy.

 **Warnings:** Swearing along with some illogical jealousy and some kissage.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter 6: Ciumes**

 **Edward's POV:**

Jacob's decided to go into camp in his Wolf form, with Edward flanking him. He figured that everyone was going to try and attack Edward anyway and they may as well show them that they meant business.

His other reasons for doing so, the ones he thought he was hiding so well, were the major reasons he was doing this. Now that Edward was Jacob's Mate, Jacob felt responsible for Edward's wellbeing. Submissive or not, Jacob was most certainly not going down without a fight to try and protect his Dominant. Being in Wolf form, neglecting to even talk to his Pack without forcing them to change too, would show them that Jacob was serious.

Edward had no trouble agreeing with this, especially given that, should he have a problem with it, Jacob would mostly likely do what he wanted anyway. Submissive or not, Jacob Black was not going to take any shit from anyone, including his Mate and Dominant, Edward Cullen.

Officially crossing the territory boundary onto La Push, Jacob turned to look at Edward, still trotting along. _Don't worry about anybody coming to get us now,_ Jacob thought. _I was supposed to do rounds next. Everyone will be home right now, waiting for me._

"Ah, yes," Edward said aloud. "Your meeting with Sam. God, they think I'm 'sinisterly involved' in Bella's disappearance?" He scoffed. Ridiculous.

 _Yes, well, it didn't look very well, did it, Edward?_

Edward winced. Jacob had a point. Then, a ringtone blared:

 _ **Change your mind, tonight**_

 _ **You belong to the city now**_

 _ **And you're closer now, I know**_

 _ **You belong on the radio!**_

 _ **I swear, I'll give it ba**_ _ **—**_

"Hello?" Jacob asked, breathless. He had just changed back to answer his phone, and had searched all the pockets before finding it. "Ally? Hey!"

Edward thought Jacob seemed too pleased to be hearing from this 'Ally'. Unbidden, jealousy for this unknown person rose up in Edward. Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Where was she? Wow, really? That's crazy. Yeah, I understand you're angry. I'm pretty angry myself." A glare was sent Edward's way.

Edward visibly flinched from the intensity of it.

"No, don't worry too much. I've got that handled. Yeah, tell Bells I love her, too. Yeah," he laughed.

Edward cringed.

"Of course, I'll come to see her later. Tell her I have to talk to her about something. Yeah, it's pretty serious… Tell her to not worry her pretty little head off; I've got it covered… Hey, Ally, do you think you could come down to La Push? It's pretty important. Is Seth there? Tell him to hang back with Bella, so you can come… I want you to be there. Come on, Ally!" He grinned, knowing his manipulation worked. "Okay. Yeah. I'll see you, then. Bye Ally." Jacob hung up and turned to Edward. "Leah's coming, too. Do you mind?" he asked.

 _Leah?_

"…." Edward cleared his throat quietly. "No, I don't mind."

Jacob must have seen the confusion on Edward's face because then he said, "Ally— Leah. Same person."

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, are you OK? You look… well, angry."

Edward rolled his eyes, visibly calming himself. "No, I'm fine. Why don't we keep going?"

"We're waiting for Al— —"

"Yeah, Ally! Leah! Whatever! I don't know her! Who is she?"

Jacob looked equal parts shocked and confused by Edward's outburst. There'd been no reason to warrant it.

Edward was too angry to be properly embarrassed about the whole thing.

Then, Jacob grinned. "You're jealous!" he laughed.

"Am not," Edward mumbled in a way he knew to be childish. He didn't care.

Jacob came close to Edward, looking him in the eyes, his hands cupping Edward's face. "Dominant, I'm sorry. Leah is a friend—like a sister."

Edward's eyes shone with understanding. Happy Jacob wasn't cheating—was it cheating if they weren't actually together?—he grabbed Jacob by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, teeth clashing, tongues duelling.

Jacob melted into the kiss, his body becoming pliant and moulding itself against Edward's. A low moan escaped Jacob's mouth and Edward swallowed it.

Giving one last peck to Jacob's kiss bruised lips, Edward extricated himself, saying, "Okay let's wait for Leah," as he promptly sat himself on a tree trunk. Jacob following numbly.

… **TBC…**


	7. It's Fate

**Warnings:** Mild swearing. Some lip action. A little frottage :o No beta…

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimed!

 **Chapter 7: It's Fate**

 **Jacob POV:**

As Jacob sat on the tree trunk, waiting for Leah, his mind couldn't keep from replaying his kiss with Edward. So consumed in nostalgia, he didn't notice Edward's probing gaze. Nor did he remember Edward could read minds, so his thoughts were easy pickings. _Soft lips, sweet taste,_ Jacob was practically purring in his head. He was almost salivating from thinking about what it could have led to…

Edward blushed, reading the train of thought. Edward cleared his throat snapping Jacob out of his reverie. Looking into Edward's eyes, Jacob blushed. However, despite his embarrassment, the lust in his eyes remained.

Jacob scooted closer to Edward. Edward scooted away. Jacob could see where this was going, and he was putting an end to it! Almost lunging onto Edward, Jacob held tight to Edward's shirt, pulling Edward close to him and kissing him on the lips.

Edward didn't respond for a whole five seconds, letting Jacob's lips move against his, neither encouraging nor discouraging him. Then, he slowly began to respond, lips pushing back against Jacob's. If it was possible, Jacob began to kiss Edward more fervently now he knew Edward wanted it to.

Deciding to tease Edward a little bit, Jacob swivelled his hips from his position on Edward's lap. Edward let loose a low moan. Jacob wriggled harder. Edward's hands shot out to still Jacob's hips, but to no avail. When Edward's hands settled on his hips, Jacob seemed to take it as encouragement and rubbed his crotch against Edward's. Edward growled low in his throat. About to take it as step farther, Jacob was interrupted by the sound of fast approaching steps.

"Jacob? Is that you?" Leah's voice called from the trees off to the right.

Jacob hopped off of Edward's lap as though he had been burned, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and pressing his shorts down. Leah came through the trees and into the small clearing the tree trunk must have made when it fell.

She looked at Jacob, saying, "Are you OK? I heard moaning… Oh my God, is that the leech?" she spat. "What is he doing here?" she asked Jacob, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and watching Edward's every move. Edward watched her warily in return.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. That's why it was so pressing that you come so soon. I wanted to tell beforehand, rather than in front of the entire Pack."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what? And is he why you came to La Push?" Leah asked; face full of nothing short of contempt for Edward.

"Yes, he is why I came, but some things have happened since my call to Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, let me tell you…" Jacob began, recounting everything that had been happened since he set out that morning.

By the end, Leah's mouth had fallen open, eyes wide with what could only be seen as shock.

"Close your mouth, Ally, or you may just catch flies," Jacob joked.

Leah's mouth snapped closed with an audible click. "Oh, wow. So, you— —" she pointed at Jacob, "—and him?" She threw a glance at Edward.

Jacob nodded.

Leah let out a whoosh of air, running a hand through her hair as she looked between the pair. "What are you going to tell Bella?" she asked after a moment.

"Not sure yet, I guess I'll have to wait until I see her to find out. I'll probably just wing it."

"Good luck, especially since you have to tell the Pack right now, too. Fucking blows." Leah said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," Jacob muttered. "Well, Ally, this is Edward. Edward, this is Leah."

"Hello," Edward said, his hand outstretched.

Leah looked him up and down with narrowed eyes, sniffed the air. She grimaced then stuck out her hand, too. "You smell like fucking bleach. God, it's making my nose burn," she complained pumping his hand up and down.

"You smell like wet dog," Edward was quick to retort. "So, I guess we're even."

Leah looked at him appraisingly, saying, "Quick witted, polite. Well, Jacob, you certainly could have done worse."

"So glad to have your approval," Jacob said dryly.

Leah grinned at him. Edward grinned, too, unable to resist. Jacob laughed.

"Okay, so about what we're going to say to the Pack about everything…"

[][][]

Walking onto his street, hand clutching Edward's, Jacob held his head high. They decided the best way to show the Pack he was willing to fight for Edward—should the situation arise—would be by first showing that he was willing to put other things on the line. And, by that one gesture, he was risking a lot of things. Like his relationship with his father and the other Pack members, for example.

But, Jacob was willing to risk that. Edward was the centre of his universe now. Everything else was second best to Edward now, even his own father. Wincing at how that sounded, Jacob walked up to his house. He opened the door without knocking, letting Leah enter first.

His father, Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil were all sitting on his sofa, in what was obviously a very heated discussion. They looked up at Jacob with smiles that disappeared as soon they took notice of Edward.

Multiple things happened at once, including, but not limited to, Paul lunging at Edward, Sam snarling at their interlocked hands, and Jacob's father, Billy, passing out in his wheelchair.

When Jacob seemed about to growl back at Sam, his Alpha, Edward decided to do something. Placing a calming hand on Jacob's chest, he cleared his throat. Six pairs of eyes swivelled to his direction.

"As you might have guessed," the Vampire said, "I am Jacob's Mate. His Imprint."

Billy, who had recently regained consciousness, passed out once again at the word _Mate_.

"Now, whether or not you accept that, is obviously up to you. Just remember that Jacob had no choice in this. Fate decided that I complimented Jacob so perfectly that I was his Mate. Essentially, when I was born more than one hundred years ago, even when I was bitten, Fate let this happen, moulded me for this moment when I would become Jacob's Mate. There's no use in arguing with Nature, much less with Fate."

Sam seemed thoughtful, while Paul seethed. But, then again, Paul was always angry. _Guy needs to get laid,_ Jacob mused. Edward grinned.

… **TBC…**


	8. Anger Management

**Warnings:** Some unnecessary aggressiveness/cussing/attempted violence from Paul.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not—nor will I ever—own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer!

 **Chapter 8: Anger Management**

 **Edward's POV:**

Edward and Jacob were seated on a couch across from Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil. Sam was looking at them as though they were subjected to his scientific inquiries, Paul was glaring murderously at them, even growling at Edward when Edward glanced at him—to which Edward growled back menacingly—and Quil and Embry were looking at them as though nothing had changed, which was a relief.

Edward looked down at his and Jacob's clasped hands. The silence, which had fallen after he had spoken about Fate, was annoying him to no end. It didn't help that Billy looked at Jacob as though he had just lost his baby, glaring at Edward like he was some cradle-robbing son-of-a-bitch, which, he supposed, was true since his actual age was close to one-hundred and ten. Still, it did nothing to help his current mood.

Jacob, seemingly sensing Edward's inner annoyance, squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly, while saying in his mind: _They'll warm up to you. Look at Sam; he seems rather accepting of it… Even if he is looking at us as though we're a dog with three heads… Quill and Embry are fine with it. And Paul… Well Paul is_ _ **always**_ _angry, just like the sky will always be blue and the sun will always rise. It's his nature, I suppose._

 _It's not that,_ Edward thought to himself. He could _hear_ Paul's thoughts, clear as day, and he was not angry simply for the sake of being angry.

Paul was _jealous_. He was jealous of… of Edward?

Paul had thought that when Jacob became of age to officially find his Imprint, his Mate, that it would be him, Paul. To discover that it was not him, but a Vampire who was Jacob's Mate… to say he was angry was the most massive understatement of the century.

And, to add salt to the wound, Jacob reeked of arousal. You could smell it coming off of him in waves, and even if your senses weren't that attuned, you could still tell just by looking. His eyes became darkened with lust with every glance thrown at Edward, his pupils dilated, his lips bruised by kisses, a nice plump, sensual red.

Paul was snarling in his head, imagining ripping Edward apart, and then immediately regretting the thought as it would only bring pain to Jacob.

Edward thought it was interesting that Paul cared so deeply for Jacob. While he understood the Pack's love and affection for each other ran deep, he didn't quite expect _this_. Looking at Jacob, he whispered softly into his ear, "Paul's jealous."

"Of who?" Jacob asked, perplexed.

"Of me," Edward said simply.

When this information made Jacob more confused, Edward rolled his eyes. He'd just have to show him. Placing his hand on Jacob's knee, Edward leaned over to murmur, "Watch him," as he nibbled on Jacob's ear.

As Jacob gasped in pleasure, Paul growled, balling his fists up on his thighs almost as though he trying to stop himself from lunging—again.

Edward slowly moved his hand higher up Jacob's leg, rubbing the inner part of his thigh teasingly. Jacob moaned lowly in his throat. Edward began to kiss Jacob's jaw, Jacob leaning into the kiss, even tilting his head back as they began to trail lower down his tan throat. When Edward's hand lightly cupped Jacob's crotch, Paul lost all pretence of being his normal, angry self and jumped up in a blind rage.

"Will you fucking stop?" the Wolf growled angrily.

"Stop touching my boyfriend when he clearly enjoys it?" Edward scoffed. "Not likely. Jacob doesn't want me to stop, do you, babe?"

"No, don't stop," Jacob said, putting his hand over Edward's and pressing down. Jacob groaned.

Paul took a threatening step forward, as Sam, Quil, and Embry placed restraining holds on Paul's arms. Paul tried to shake them off but couldn't.

Sam grabbed his arm tighter, a warning. Looking Paul directly in the face, he said, "Fate is Fate. Edward is right. There is no use getting angry of something we cannot change. We must accept this. Jacob is the same person, and, although there is a leech in our midst, there's obviously a reason for it, or Fate wouldn't have allowed it. There is no point in this squabbling. We are a family. Act like a family," he said passionately.

And Edward understood why Sam was so understanding. Sam had no choice in falling in love with Emily, and, while he would never regret loving her, he would regret not being able to be with Leah as she had wanted. He was sorry he had disappointed her. But, as he had said, Fate was Fate. They would just have to suck it up.

"Thank you, Sam," Jacob said gratefully. Sam smiled kindly at Jacob, as one would to a younger sibling.

"No problem, kiddo," he said, coming over to ruffle Jacob's hair affectionately. Jacob pushed his hand away, patting his hair back down with a disgruntled look. Sam laughed. Jacob smiled. Then, frowned as his phone rang loudly: _**Change your mind tonight...**_

Answering his cell phone, he said, "Hello?" cheerfully.

" _Jacob?"_ a familiar voice said through the phone. _"Hey, it's Bella. Can you come over today?"_

Jacob shot a panicked look at Edward. "I… uh, y-yeah. I'll be there later, alright?"

" _Alright. See you later, Jake."_

"Later."

… **TBC…**


	9. Supper With A Vampire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 9: Supper With A Vampire**

 **Jacob's POV:**

After the whole incident with Paul and Edward, and then the call from Bella, Jacob was, needless to say, frustrated. While Jacob basked in Edward's affections and ministrations, along with his jealousy, he felt distressed by Paul's reaction. Paul was obviously equally as jealous as Edward, maybe more so, but Jacob couldn't tell Edward to stop. When would he get this chance again—this glorious chance to have him initiate this kissing, this fondling without him wanting to stop? When would he get it again?

So, while Jacob felt bad for what Paul was going through, he wasn't about to tell Edward to stop. Not only for that reason, either. Edward and Jacob were equally affected by this bond, which meant that if he told Edward to stop while he was marking him, Edward would take it as rejection. While Jacob would be saddened to be told to stop putting claiming marks on his Dominant, Edward would be furious.

A Dominant Mate felt all the urges for Mating. While Edward had obviously repressed some of them, subconsciously or otherwise, he still couldn't resist giving in to some. This obviously included not only the urge to mark your Mate so no others would try to flirt/look/do-anything-with-the-intention-of-stealing—which, in a Dominant's mind meant 'anything I consider to be inappropriate for you to be thinking about my Mate'—their Mate, but also included lashing out at anyone who tried anything with your Mate anyways, in any way that seemed fitting.

Because Jacob understood what Edward was going through, even if Edward didn't, he didn't get mad at him. Rather, he was merely annoyed with the whole situation. Paul had already known that he and Jacob would never be a couple. Paul's temper was too volatile for Jacob's calm disposition to handle, even if Paul was considerably nicer when he was around Jacob. If Paul wasn't so blinded all the time by his attempts at wooing Jacob, maybe he'd see that Embry was trying to woo him. But, Paul woefully remained blind to that fact. It was no matter. When Embry Shifted for the first time and Imprinted on Paul— _hopefully,_ Jacob thought—then he'd see there was no use pursuing Jacob, especially since Fate had obviously passed by him on the choice of Jacob's Mate.

"Edward," Jacob whispered, as Edward looked ready to murder Paul in the kitchen, where they were helping to set the table. Whoever thought it'd be a good idea for Edward and Jacob to help Paul in the kitchen—where sharp, pointy objects littered about—was insane— _Sam_.

Billy had wanted Edward and Jacob to stay for supper and Jacob couldn't deny his dad, especially after having caused him to pass out more than once. So, here they were.

Speaking of Billy, the man rolled himself into the kitchen. "Cullen," he nodded to Edward.

Edward waved awkwardly. Paul growled menacingly.

Jacob mentally face-palmed. _Why did this have to be so weird?_ he thought desperately. "Dad, we were just setting the table," he said intelligently. He berated himself internally for pointing out the obvious like an idiot. "Do you want us to serve to the food, as well? Or should we just have people serve themselves?"

Billy looked at Edward, then at Paul. Looking towards Jacob, he said, "Let people serve themselves." Grabbing a water from the refrigerator, Billy rolled himself to the table, calling, "Food's ready, you mangy Wolves!"

Everyone stampeded into the kitchen, the sound of chairs squealing as the slid across the ground almost deafening.

Placing the last of the silverware on everyone's plates, Edward pulled out a seat for Jacob and himself. As Jacob sat, he said, "What a gentleman!"

Edward blushed as he mumbled, "Old habits."

Jacob smiled. He appreciated it all the same, whether the manners Edward continued were embedded in him as habit from one hundred years of practice, or not. Edward smiled back.

After everyone had served themselves, Billy said a short prayer of thanks, before everyone dug in—except Edward, as he was a Vampire, and the consumption of food would be bad for his intestines. Everyone looked at Edward strangely, remembering his inability to eat. It was strange; Edward not eating spoke volumes. Everyone realized that he wasn't one of them, and the implications of not only that, but of him being a Vampire as well; their natural enemy. Paul scooted away from Edward in disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes. Looking towards Edward, he asked, "Why do you think it is you were chosen as Jacob's Mate? I mean, we're enemies and all, you being a Vampire and us being Werewolves. It's strange, don't you think?" Edward appeared to be on the verge of responding, but Sam continued speaking, not requiring an answer, "But you seem to be adjusting to this rather well, especially taken into account your last relationship was with a female Human girl, emphasis on _female_ , _Human_ , and _girl_. I don't know which the strangest thing is," he mused.

Edward's ever polite smile faded a bit at the mention of Bella. Sam was right; shouldn't he still be pining over his forbidden love with her? Yet, he wasn't; as Sam said. He was rather well adjusted to Jacob, attracted to him, even physically and personality wise. "It certainly is strange," Edward began, "but that's Fate, isn't it? It works in strange and mysterious ways and we won't know the purpose of it until later, maybe years later, maybe days, even hours."

"Very well said," Billy praised. "You know, Imprints are very important, and you're considered very lucky to find one. A Wolf's Imprint is the Wolf's other half; the other half to its Soul. It's an honour, a gift to find one's Mate. It is considered a crime to try to destroy the relationship between a Wolf and its Imprint. To do so would not only kill the Wolf, but the Mate as well. The pain of separation is too much for the bodies, and the Wolf, along with its Mate, gradually wither away," Billy said sombrely, eyes darting to Paul every now and then. Paul didn't see; his head was bowed in something akin to shame.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, sir. I don't plan on letting anyone separate Jacob and myself. They'll die first," he said threateningly, glaring at Paul. Paul looked up at him, meeting his glare.

"Even I would not dream of separating a Wolf from his Mate," Paul said. "The pain the Wolf would suffer would be tremendous and I could never live with myself if I were the cause of such pain," he finished, eyes locking with Jacob. Jacob smiled at him, grateful for Paul's sense of right and wrong.

Edward just glared more menacingly at Paul, moving his arm to wrap around Jacob protectively. Jacob looked at Edward, wondering why Edward felt as though he needed to protect him from Paul.

Paul wouldn't separate them. He just said so himself.

… **TBC…**


	10. Vampire Kisses

_**[Original Author's Note:**_ _Oh, and also, I believe that Stephanie Meyer's version of sparkling Vampires and venom in the teeth_ _—_ _while, albeit, different and interesting_ _—_ _did not conform to what I had previous accepted Vampires as. If you've read any of the books on Vampires by the great Anne Rice_ _—_ _Interview With a Vampire_ _,_ _Queen of the Damned_ _, and the one I'm really referring to_ _The Vampire Armand_ _—_ _then you know that the original Vampires have to suck the person they're changing dry, then let them suck the blood back into themselves. That's how the Vampires in this story are going to be. So, yeah, they can bite people without turning them and stuff._ _ **]**_

 **Warnings:** Fluff. Sensual Vampire kisses! Super short chapter! Sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** I will never own Twilight—ever! All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 10: Vampire Kisses**

 **Jacob's POV:**

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. Edward seemed content to leave Paul alone for a while, granted that Paul didn't make goo-goo eyes at Jacob, which was understandable.

Paul was beginning to understand, too. He smiled, laughed, and seemed genuinely happy that Jacob was happy, which was nice, Jacob supposed, as long as he was happy.

Edward and Jacob decided, after they excused themselves from supper, to go for a walk. They both needed a breather from the Black household. It wasn't that Jacob didn't love Billy and the guys or anything of the sort, they could just be smothering sometimes. Also, with Edward and Jacob having this fairly new bond, the need to be together, just them, was intense.

In fact, as soon as they were out of the door, they're hands were groping for contact. Edward wound his hand in Jacob's long, silky hair pulling him close in an embrace, as Jacob caressed Edward's face with his hand.

Jacob sighed. He'd needed this. Contact went a long way to calming his 'Wolf self', as he began to refer to it as. When he had first Imprinted on Edward, Jacob hadn't realized how insane the need to be in close contact with Edward was, since he had passed out on Edward in the beginning for an indeterminable amount of time. That was his dose of contact—for about an hour. Holding Edward's hand on the way to his house, and the intense pleasure of the make-out session in his living room lasted him through dinner. Now, he needed contact again.

He'd never admit it out loud, although he supposed that didn't matter with a mind reader as a boyfriend, he mused.

"… Soul Mate."

"Wha— —" Jacob asked, startled out of his thoughts. He could feel the rumbling of Edward's laughter through the vibrations in his chest. Jacob ducked his head, looking sheepish. "Umm, w-what did you say, Edward?"

"I said, boyfriend is a rather foolish, nonsensical word to be used to describe our bond. We're destined to be together; you're my Soul Mate," Edward repeated softly, not in the least annoyed by Jacob's wandering thoughts.

"Yes," Jacob murmured in agreement. "I suppose you're right." Jacob smiled up at Edward lazily.

Edward leaned forward and caught Jacob's plump lips with his own. As Edward bid entrance to Jacob's mouth, Jacob gasped, unconsciously granting it, but not regretting it in the least. From the sound of the rather pleased moan that emitted from Jacob's mouth not twenty seconds later, Jacob seemed rather satisfied with his decision.

As their mouths embraced, plunging deeper and farther, their bodies reacted in kind, moving against each other, rutting gently, then more frantically, as their lips moved faster. Edward moved his lips to Jacob's neck, slowing his hips to gyrate slowly against Jacob's. Sucking on Jacob's pulse point, he scraped his pointed teeth against the skin teasingly. Jacob mewled in pleasure, hips pushing forward for friction.

Letting his teeth break the skin, Edward began to drink some of Jacob's blood, which was practically orgasmic. He hardened, as the warm blood flowed down his throat. Jacob was writhing in Edward's arms, moans and expletives leaving his lips at different intervals as Edward drank, encouraging Edward, begging for it. Edward pulled back, however, not thirty seconds later, lapping at the wound, which was already healing but for a bruise surrounding it, causing Jacob to whimper.

"Shh, shh," Edward crooned, petting Jacob's hair. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Jacob's mouth, chuckling as Jacob leaned forward for more when he pulled back.

Jacob pouted.

Grinning widely, Edward raised an elegant brow, saying, "Now, about that walk?" He held out his hand.

Jacob wasted no time in grasping it firmly in his own, not caring if his Wolf was already satisfied by the kiss. He was still hungering for more.

… **TBC…**


	11. So, You're Gay?

_**[Original Author's Note:**_ _This chapter is really about Jacob and Edward learning to have some compassion to the people who can't adjust immediately to their Imprint, like they want them to_ _—_ _Paul and Bella. It's also the beginning of protective-fatherly-understanding Charlie and indifferent-angry-indignant Edward, which sounds contradicting_ _—_ _and, I daresay, it is; terribly so_ _—_ _so watch out for that in the next few chapters. It's pretty subtle in this one, though_ _ **]**_

 **Warnings:** Some coarse language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 11: So, You're Gay?**

 _When roles are reversed, opinions are, too._

— Julian Casablancas, _Out of the Blue_

 **Edward's POV:**

After they had left the Black house, Jacob seemed to sink into himself, immersed in his thoughts, which were panicked and random. He was thinking about Bella mainly, which made sense. He seemed fidgety and a little desperate to keep his mind off of Bella since after he'd gotten that phone call from her.

Edward pursed his lips. Bella was a big obstacle. Considering he had just broken up with her today—which was an amazing when you think about it, because it seemed as though he and Jacob had been together forever, their interactions foreign, yet familiar. It was unbelievable to think he and Bella had been together just yesterday and—dare he say it?— _in love_.

But they hadn't been, he realized. He and Jacob were in love. It was ridiculous to even compare his love with Jacob with the relationship he had had with Bella—how can you compare everything to something that, in hindsight, was so… insignificant? Edward realized then that Bella wouldn't be pleased to see them anytime soon. Yet, Jacob wanted to see her. Maybe not today—hopefully!—but soon.

Edward cringed at the thought. He could imagine Bella's anger over them together, her screeching at them. When he read Jacob's thoughts, however, he realized that Jacob wasn't worried about her anger or even Charlie's anger. Jacob was worried that Bella would be disappointed. Edward would have stopped walking to think about this if it weren't for Jacob's hand tugging him along absentmindedly.

 _Why in the world would Jacob be afraid of Bella being disappointed? I mean, this was an Imprint, after all. It wasn't Jacob's conscious decision and, therefore, in no way his fault,_ Edward thought indignantly at the perceived threat.

Maybe Jacob and Edward didn't show as much regret as they should about the fact they were Imprinted, or something, but how can you regret finding your Soul Mate, your _other half_? Who would expect you to?

 _Bella would,_ he mused. She'd expect Jacob to be properly 'ashamed'. Or expect him to deny Edward out of loyalty to their friendship. She'd just be plain pissed off at Edward. He really 'should have denied the bond more' since he'd just broken up with Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes inwardly. The whole thing was ridiculous, but he supposed it was warranted. Who can understand the bond of an Imprint if they weren't bonded themselves? Even knowing how sacred and important an Imprint was, nothing compared to the real thing, so you couldn't have a proper respect for it, he supposed.

Take Paul, for example. The guy grew up knowing about Imprints, yet he still eye-fucked Jacob whenever he got the chance, even when Edward was around—to which Edward had to restrain himself from doing anything under a rather menacing, and heatedly seductive, glare from Jacob. So, how did Bella even stand a chance of comprehending this Imprint thing?

Well, that was it wasn't it? She didn't.

[][][]

So, Jacob wanted to see Bella, _today._

 _Shouldn't she have some time to grieve their now non-existent relationship before they slap her around with their new one?_ Edward had asked his Mate.

"Don't you think she has a right to know?" Jacob had shot back.

"Okay, okay. Look, I know you and Bella are practically family, but this is a bit early, don't you think? I mean, you left Charlie's about to give me the tongue-lashing of my life, but you Imprinted on me instead."

Jacob winced.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, let her down… gently?"

"How would we let her down gently? I can't exactly keep it a secret from her. Can you imagine our conversations? 'Jacob, why are your palms sweaty? And why are your boxers tenting? Eww! We're just friends, silly!', 'I don't know how to tell you this, but this erection is for Edward… Yeah, we're together and, yeah, we're just going to go masturbate mutually now. You take care…' I mean, really, it's going to be weird."

"Masturbate mutually?" Edward asked, confused. "Why wouldn't we just skip to the— —"

"So, I want to talk to her today," Jacob interrupted, pointedly ignoring Edward's half-finished question. "I can't lie to her, or Charlie. It'll hurt them more in the long run if I lie to them from the beginning."

"I… okay," Edward caved, looking at Jacob's earnest face. "But if she tries to kill me…"

Jacob laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Charlie's a police chief, after all."

"Yeah, like we're on good terms," Edward muttered. "He'd probably let her castrate me and call it justice."

"Why would— —" Jacob's eyes widened comically. "You guys didn't— did you?" Jacob looked horrified.

"Oh God, no," Edward said, laughing a little. "We never— didn't even— —" he couldn't continue, he was laughing so hard. The expression on Jacob's face had been priceless!

Jacob's lips began to twitch with repressed amusement. Then, he burst out laughing. "Man, for a second there…"

Edward's laughter doubled. "No, no, we never had sex. Not even anything remotely close to it really, except for a time when her blood had called out to me to an extreme degree… But that was it."

"Well, then. Shall we go, then?"

"If we must," Edward said airily, looking away from Jacob so he wouldn't laugh again.

[][][]

When they reached the Swan residence, the place was clear of all cop cars, expect Charlie's own cruiser which was parked beside Bella's truck. Bella had been found long ago so they could all go home. So, they did, eagerly even.

Walking up the concrete pathway to the door, Jacob and Edward kept a polite distance away from each other. They wouldn't tell them immediately, they had to explain first. Jacob reached out and pushed the doorbell. Hearing footsteps padding to the door, Jacob and Edward took a step back. It was Charlie at the door.

From the way he looked at Edward and his very aggressive thoughts, Charlie would have slammed the door had it not been for Jacob being there too. Instead, he looked a little resigned, like he had expected this situation exactly. "Come on in," he said gruffly.

The pair followed Charlie inside.

"Bella!" Charlie called out. "You better come downstairs for this! Sit down on the couch, Jacob. She'll be down in a minute. It's her you want to talk to, correct?" he asked, pointedly ignoring Edward.

"You too actually, Charlie. It'd be great if you were in the room, rather than ease dropping from behind the banister," Jacob said with a grin.

Charlie flushed a little bit. "Yeah, well…" he trailed off, shrugging uncomfortably as he sat down on a recliner.

Bella came thumping down the stairs, as uncoordinated and ungraceful as ever. When she looked up from the ground, she saw Edward and Jacob on the couch. Her eyes darted between him, Jacob, and Charlie, as if one of them would tell her she was hallucinating. Edward cleared his throat noisily. She stared at him, then, eyes glazed, "Have you come to apologize, then?" she asked hopefully.

"What?" Edward sounded surprised though his face stayed mostly blank. "No, I— —" Jacob elbowed him. Edward threw him a withering glance. Jacob grinned cheekily. Charlie watched the proceedings with a wrinkled brow, as Bella watched Edward adoringly. "I suppose, although I remain firm that what I did was in everyone's best interest. This whole situation could have been much more complicated than it is." Jacob had to agree.

Bella's eyes cleared as Charlie frowned. "What's going on here?" the man asked.

Jacob and Edward looked at each other, then reached down and gripped each other's hands at the same time. Clearing his throat, Jacob said, "I've Imprinted on Edward."

The silence that followed was almost deafening and when Charlie spoke, it was as if a thousand glass bottles shattered—or maybe it only seemed like that because of what he said. "How come you never told me you liked cock?" the man asked simply.

Jacob face-palmed himself, as Edward dissolved into over-amused chortles.

… **TBC…**


	12. Fatherly Support

**Warnings:** Some weird implied stuff. You'll see. A shorter chapter than expected-sorry! Bella being a little whinyish, but not because I don't like her, but because I think it's warranted. And remember what I said about Charlie's and Edward's personalities last chapter; they will be showing up more often, so consider yourself informed on the matter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight-now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 12: Fatherly Support**

 **Jacob's POV:**

After laughing their eyes out at Charlie's question, Jacob looked at Charlie to find that he was totally serious. That sent Jacob back into another fit of giggles, clutching at his stomach, chest heaving.

"What?" Charlie asked, hands on his hips in a self-righteous gesture. "If you liked cock, well, there's nothing wrong with that. To each their own, I suppose. I'm just a little offended— I thought you thought of me as a second father. What's with all the secret keeping?"

"Charlie, it's not that," Jacob began struggling not to laugh. "I do think of you as a father— that's just the thing. Out of all the things I thought you'd say—and let me tell you, I imagined plenty of scenarios—that was not even remotely close to being on my list," he finished, a little breathless from all the laughter.

"Yes, well, I suppose you have a point," he grumbled looking at Edward distastefully. "But, it's an honest question. Were you into man junk before this whole Imprint thing? Or is it some sort of side effect, since your Mate's a male?"

"I would assume it was a side-affect, Chief Swan," Edward said, speaking directly to Charlie, so as not to be ignored any longer. "Jacob never showed any… attraction towards the same sex, so far as I know, and I can read his mind."

"Yes, well, I also didn't show any signs of liking the opposite sex, either," Jacob interjected. "Werewolves are innately pansexual until they find their Imprint, so as to not find the idea of whatever gender Mate they receive as repulsive. I was merely curious about either sex without really having a preference to either, until now."

"That's interesting," Charlie mused.

Bella was gaping at them, like a fish out of water, as she had throughout their whole conversation. When her father said that, however, his incredibility transferred to solely him.

"Surely you can't think this is okay?" she asked, eyes wide as she stared at her dad. "Or just 'interesting'. Edward just broke up with me today, dad! Jacob's my best friend—how could this happen?"

"Now, now, Bella, surely you can tell I'm mad about the situation. But the fact of the matter is that there's not much we can do about it. Jacob Imprinted on Edward the same day you guys broke up; seems like Fate to me. You can't mess with Fate," Charlie said sternly, unknowingly paraphrasing Edward's words to Sam and everyone at the Black house from earlier. "As for Jacob, it doesn't seem to me like he had much of a choice in the matter. Now that it's happened, I doubt he'd even want to change it, and you asking him to, accusing him of being a bad friend for feelings he can't discourage is wrong, Bella. You know Jacob would never have chosen this. He loves you too much," he finished gently, trying to make her understand.

Bella had begun crying as Charlie spoke, making tears prickle at Jacob eyes to see his friend in such obvious distress. Edward gripped his hand tighter to give him silent comfort, for which Jacob was grateful. Bella looked up at Jacob when her dad finished and gave him a watery smile that was small, but genuine. It lightened Jacob's heart.

"Can I please speak with you alone, Jacob?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Jacob nodded, releasing Edward's hand as he followed Bella upstairs and into her room.

As he closed the door, he could hear Charlie's distinctive voice saying, "So, I guess you suck more than just blood, huh? That explains a lot," he heard him say, taunting.

Jacob could've sworn he heard Edward's amused chuckles before the door shut.

… **TBC…**

Full disclosure here, I did change the 'Werewolves are innately bisexual' line to pansexual because I figured it made things broader, like the Wolf can Imprint on literally anyone of any sexuality and bisexuality keeps at two genders. But then again, people term bisexuality in different ways, so it doesn't really matter one way or the other I suppose. Anyway!


	13. The Bonds Of Friendship

_**[Original Author's Note:**_ _So, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter that what Jacob had said about Werewolves being 'innately bisexual' wasn't just some cool stuff I spewed out, although I did phrase it differently to conform to Werewolf stuff. Sigmund Freud, if you've never heard of him, studied psychology, he named the id, ego, and superego. He also had an opinion about homosexuality_ _—_ _Never fear! He was no homophobe!_ _—_ _and it said: "… all Human beings are innately bisexual, and they become heterosexual as a result of their experiences with parents and others (Freud, 1905)." Now, I don't necessarily believe his theory, so I don't mind whether you agree or diagree with it. I merely thought it interesting and thought I'd apply it to the story. I just wanted to point that out, because, hey, I don't own the idea._ _ **]**_

You guys remember how I changed that line, but now you have the original context and why I did mention that you could read it either way and it wouldn't make much difference. Yeah…

 **Warnings:** Some serious stuff. A little sad-ish (?), but nothing that'll make you cry or anything, or, in other words, not a unhappy ending to the chapter. It's rather bittersweet. Just, ummm, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship:D Oh, and Edward and Charlie aren't really in the chapter, sooo.. *Whistles as she walks away..* (Just kidding, I can't whistle! :P)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer :D

 **Chapter 13: The Bonds Of Friendship**

 **This chapter was inspired by the following quote:**

" _A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."_

— Sent by Donna Roberts

 **Jacob's POV:**

When Jacob turned around, Bella was sitting on her bed, legs pulled up, hands piled on her knees, head resting on said hands. Tracks of tears glistened on her face, making Jacob frown as he walked towards her slowly. She merely watched him approach.

He sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to begin. He barely heard her muffled question, her mouth still resting against her palm. "When— it— happen, Jake?" she asked.

He rubbed his arm nervously. "Today, around four or five."

Silence triumphed as the occupants of the room let that sink in. It was so soon after the break up, maybe five or six hours later. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Why? I don't know why. These things happen; it wasn't a choice," he said defensively. Then, he lowered his voice, making it gentle and soothing, trying to get Bella to relax since she had stiffened while Jacob had spoken. The Wolf sighed. "I came to your house this morning after I'd received a phone call from Charlie. He told me that you were missing, that he hadn't seen you for hours. He even went into the forest, but he couldn't find you."

Bella winced, probably remembering about her disappearing.

Jacob went on. "So, I came over. He told me everything he knew. I called Alice and Ally for information and help. Then, I went to find Edward. I was in Wolf form, and for the longest time, he didn't look me in the eyes. I asked him why he was headed towards La Push, but he wouldn't answer me…" Jacob frowned deeply as he remembered; he still didn't know why.

 _Strange._

"I made him look at me and when he did— —" Jacob breathed in, "—I Imprinted on him. And Bells— —" his face broke into a smile and excitement leaked into his words, "—it was just as we'd always imagined. I saw our future together. I realized that this is exactly the wrong time for it to happen, but it was going to happen, anyways, right? That's what everyone means, by the Fate thing. This was meant to happen." Jacob stopped for a moment, biting his lip, then he said, "I can't say I wish it hadn't happened or that I want someone else as my Mate. I won't lie to you, Bella. But, I do wish it had happened another time. I'm so sorry." Jacob finished with a sigh, tearing up a little bit.

Bella unfolded herself from her position, a crease on her forehead marring her features.

Jacob wished he could make it go away.

"Jake," she began shakily. She took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you; you're not to blame. Edward had already broken up with me before that even happened. Nothing was going to change, I just— —" Tears sprang anew in her eyes as she continued, "—you… being with him… It makes it real and I wanted to pretend a little longer, just for today. But I can't. And I feel so— I feel so alone and so helpless.

"I want to be happy for you, and, on some level, I am. I really am, I'm so excited for you. You found your Mate, the one you're going to be with forever and I'm so glad, I just… it's _him_. I didn't expect to see him again so soon and when I saw him, I thought— But I was so stupid." Bella laughed humourlessly, making Jacob flinch. "He's here with you, happy, already moved on from me and here I am, pathetically holding on to him. God, it's so ridiculous! I need more time," she said pleadingly. "I need more time," she repeated in a whisper.

"Bells, I'm sorry. Do you want us to go?" he asked standing up, willing to do anything necessary to make her happy. "Do you want us to leave?"

"I'm not sure…" she said hesitantly. "I have to make Charlie dinner. You guys can stay awhile if you want, I suppose," she mumbled.

"Okay. I'll have to ask Edward," he said slowly, watching how Bella tensed at his name. "What happened in the forest, Bella?" he blurted before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"N-nothing. I told you. Edward broke up with me."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why were you in the forest so long? Why did it take so long for you to come out? What— what did you do?"

Bella's eyes widened. "I tried to tell Edward to wait. This was after he broke up with me, see, and he was leaving. I wanted to try to see if there was any way we could— —" she gulped, shaking her head. "But he left. I felt so alone, _so alone._ So, I walked around, tried to find my way out by myself. I wanted to get back to Charlie. But I got lost.

"After walking around in circles for hours, I began to get tired. My back ached and my legs hurt. So, I sat down, just for moment. I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was much darker. I couldn't see much, the little sun there was, was covered by the trees. I started screaming for help, yelling, hoping someone would find me. My heart hurt, my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart, I was so hungry.

"My calls attracted an animal. I should have thought about that; I was so stupid. I don't know what the animal was—only that it was large and furry. It was growling and I could hear its teeth clattering. I couldn't move; I was petrified. It began to stalk closer and closer. It was almost upon me when Leah showed up in Wolf form.

"She fought with the beast and defeated it. When she came towards me, I nearly passed out with relief. She nudged my leg with her snout and I slumped over. She let me get on her back and she carried me home. I woke up not too long ago, after she left. She had put me to bed." Bella finished her story with a soft sigh.

Jacob was silent, processing the information. Bella was obviously holding something back, most likely the depth of her pain, but he could tell. She was never very good at hiding things, even when they were younger. "Bella," Jacob started gently, "Edward broke up with you because he felt he had to protect you. He never said as much, but I know. Honestly, when you had told me that Jasper had almost sucked you dry, I wanted you to break up with Edward, to stop seeing the Cullens altogether. They're a danger to you, Bells; you're Human. I'm not sure how long your romance with Edward would have lasted, or even if you would have gotten back together should Edward have not turned out to be my Mate." Jacob hesitated over his next words but eventually he spoke. "Bella, do you think Edward would have ever changed you?"

She looked up, startled. "I-I don't know. I don't think so. H-he never wanted to. He always said no whenever I asked."

"I— You had no future with him, Bella. Can't you see that? You would have withered and died and… and he would have stayed the same."

Tears spilled over her cheeks as she began to cry piteously. Jacob pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her. He rubbed her back soothingly until her sobs were merely deep breaths and random hiccups. "Jake?" she asked, looking up at him from wet eyelashes.

"Yeah, Bells?" he said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"He was never good for me, was he? It's better like this. Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't meant to be," he said. Bella pressed her face into his neck with a sob. "Shh, shh. It wasn't your fault, Bella. You're great. You're such a fantastic person. Just because he's not the One, doesn't mean there isn't somebody out there for you. You may already know them and it may come as a shock to discover who they are. Believe me, I know," he dead panned. Bella chuckled, drying her tears. "He—or she—they're out there. You'll find them, maybe sooner than you think."

"You think so?" she asked, wiping her nose messily.

Jacob smiled. "I know so," he said reassuringly.

Bella smiled at Jacob as he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her hair

… **TBC…**


	14. Achieving Closure Catharsis

**Warnings:** Some understanding/not understanding Bella and randomly jealous!Edward (although, he's not really mean about it) and some general silliness from Jacob and Charlie.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 14: Achieving Closure | Catharsis**

 **Edward's POV:**

Jacob and Bella seemed much more happy and relaxed when they returned from her room. Jacob was laughing, pulling Bella into a light hug, kissing her hair, seemingly unaware he was doing it while Bella looked frightened by his affections, her eyes on Edward's own, noticing how they hardened with jealousy. "Jake," he could hear her whisper. "Can you set the table?"

"I already did that at my dad's," Jacob grumbled, disentangled himself from his best friend and heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't be a brat," Bella teased lightly. Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature!" she yelled after him as he disappeared into the kitchen. Bella shook her head.

Edward watched it all with a cool look of detachment. Charlie walked after Jacob, an attempt to be discreet in his wish for them to talk. "Oh, Jacob!" Charlie sing-sang as he entered the kitchen.

"No, no, old man! The last time you were in this kitchen, you melted the microwave! You're a fire hazard. Shoo!" Jacob called back.

"Who're you calling old, munch-kin? And I told you, that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that aluminium wasn't supposed to go in a microwave?"

"Everybody knows that, Charlie!" Edward could hear Jacob say with more than a hint of exasperation. He could even imagine the look of disbelief and amusement etched onto Jacob's face as he said it. "And I'm not a munch-kin! I told you to stop calling me that," he pouted.

"Here; let's make a deal. I'll stop calling you munch-kin if you stop calling me old man. And let me be in the kitchen," Charlie added.

"No way! You get way more in that deal than me: that's unfair."

"What if I promise not to touch anything?" Charlie asked. Edward knew from reading his mind that Charlie had subtly crossed his fingers behind his back. _Sneaky old man._

Edward wasn't about to say anything about it, though—he wanted to see what would happen.

 _Does that make me a partner-in-crime_ , he wondered.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jacob asked with suspicion. Edward could see Bella chuckling silently out of his peripheral vision. She'd obviously witnessed this argument many times before. Edward couldn't stop the pang of jealousy from arising again.

"Come on, Jacob, please? Grant an old man his dying wish."

"You're not dying!" The boy was quite for a moment then he sighed. "You can stay, I suppose." Edward knew Charlie was awaiting the answer with some anticipation and trepidation. Jacob was about to set a 'only if'. " _Only if_ you stay away from the microwave and the stove. You can't come near them."

"But— —" Charlie started but stopped when Jacob glared at him. "Yeah, okay. No stove or microwave. Wasn't gonna use 'em anyway," Charlie mumbled. That was a lie. Edward knew he wanted some coffee. He could hear Charlie's plans to get some, too. Edward laughed lowly.

That caught Bella's attention and she was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. She seemed to be trying to leave the room without Edward noticing.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. He heard Bella sigh.

Bella trudged across the room, making sure to seat herself at the opposite end of the couch from Edward. She looked up at him, hair in her face in a way Edward would have found endearing yesterday. As it was, it was not yesterday and the position her hair was in was annoying, at best.

"I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to— —"

 _Understatement of the year,_ he heard Jacob think, loud and clear from the kitchen.

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes or smirk, keeping his facial expression neutral, "—but we need to talk. I'm assuming Jacob already told you the basics." It wasn't a question.

"You would know," he heard Bella mutter. "You're the mind reader."

"Of course, I could simply read Jacob's mind to know the answers to my questions, but it wouldn't answer them fully. For that, I need you. And since I can't read your mind, we're going to have to talk this out. I will be honest with you as long as I feel I'm getting the same in return. Agreed?" That wasn't really a question, either.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Bella said under her breath.

Edward looked at Bella, the slightest bit annoyed by how utterly unresponsive she seemed. He'd expected anger, tears maybe, but not this detachment. His brow furrowed in concern and irritation. If he questioned her as to how she felt or seemed worried for her, she wouldn't believe him. And, while he understood that, it didn't really make it any easier. How he wished he could just read her mind, so this miserable talk could have never taken place.

"Bella, I realize that this is all very… sudden." Bella snorted with bitter amusement and Edward chose not to comment. "I want you to know, though, that this doesn't mean that I don't care for you anymore. Of course, while the depth is the same, the situation has changed and the emotions are cantered towards what I would feel for a very good friend. That is to say, ever since Jacob Imprinted on me, my feelings for you have become strictly platonic. I can't really bring forth the emotion of being in love with you; I can't grasp it.

"It's rather hard to understand and even harder to explain," Edward said apologetically as he tried to find some way to make Bella understand without merely confusing her more or hurting her feelings. "I cannot become… physically aroused by anyone other than Jacob," he mumbled, blushing as he explained. "I don't mind. Jacob is rather attractive; I doubt I'd have wanted anyone else. However, it's most definitely strange to not become aroused by breasts or those such things where I once was.

"It's not just females, either. Other males cannot produce that… effect, either. I doubt that, even were I to have an exact clone of Jacob, I would not be able to become sexually aroused by it. It's wouldn't be Jacob.. I'm sorry. I realize you may not want to hear all of this incessant babbling; I just want to explain."

"I— I don't mind as much as I had originally thought I would," Bella said slowly. "That, in itself, is strange to say, especially considering I was crying about it earlier. I feel like crying now, but… I'm also very curious. You did not just stop feeling emotions for me as a choice— it's because of the bond," she said, phrasing it like a question.

"I suppose it could be perceived that way. Although, you realize, surely, that I had I broken up with you before the Imprint had taken place?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" Bella plastered a strained smile onto her face. "I understand that. However, if the Imprint hadn't had happened, you'd have still had feelings for me, feelings of love that stretched beyond mere friendship," she insisted. "Instead of like now, where you can't even remember those feelings. I'm right, aren't I? You'd still love me."

Edward hesitated in answering, not wanting to give her unhealthy hope, but unable to deny the truth. "Yes. I suppose I would. But that's not going to change anything. It happened. It's too late."

Bella nodded. "I know. I just needed some type of… closure. And knowing that you would still love me if this hadn't happened… well, that gives me that closure. Of course, I'm still hurting, but you, a person who doesn't have a choice in the things they do, are far less culpable than someone who has done something on purpose."

Edward nodded, understanding, but feeling strangely insulted at the same time. The way she spoke so calmly about it was weird since she was implying that Jacob was, sort of, the thing keeping them apart. Obviously, she wasn't angry with Jacob. It was just weird to know she knew that and was understanding and okay with it.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something more, but Jacob re-entered the room at that moment, unwisely leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he said brightly with a wave. It was official. Jacob heard their conversation and came to the same conclusion as Edward: Bella got her closure. But what did that really mean? It was a perplexing thought, to think of the implications. They didn't think she was going to do anything against their relationship-they were just thinking about the psychological process she must be going through.

"Hi, Jake," Bella returned, almost as brightly, giving a more half-hearted wave. It was okay, too. Just because there was closure didn't mean she was going to forgive and forget with a simple snap of the fingers. And they didn't expect her to; indeed, they'd be concerned if she had.

"So, I set up everything for dinner, Bella. I even started on the food, preheated the oven, and made some Kool-Aid. Jamaica flavoured."

"That's my favourite," Bella said with a little smile. Jacob smiled back. Edward rolled his eyes. That's why he picked it, obviously. Any extra things that help Bella to be in a better mood, given the situation, was going to be done.

A pan clanged in the kitchen and the unmistakable sound of liquids spilling abruptly onto the floor sounded loud before a dark smoke emitted from the kitchen and the fire alarm began to chime. "Charlie!" Jacob yelled. "What did I say about the stove?"

"All I did was put on some coffee!"

"You're gonna set the house on fire, old man!"

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore! We had a deal!" Charlie called, indignantly.

"That deal ended when you went next to the stove!"

"It was the microwave!"

"Please, tell me you didn't— —" Jacob started as he walked into the kitchen, waving his hand around to see through the smoke. "Why did you put aluminium in the microwave, again? I told you to stay away from the microwave."

"It's just a silver coloured cup… Isn't it?"

Edward could—quite literally—hear Jacob face-palm himself rather hardly from the other room. Edward and Bella looked at each other for a second, then promptly burst out laughing, practically rolling on the floor in their mirth, still listening to Jacob and Charlie's bickering.

… **TBC…**

The title has been split because when I originally copied the story to my Word it was called Achieving Closure but when I downloaded the story off of AO3 the title was down as Catharsis. So I decided that I'd keep both.


	15. Memories Make The Heart Grow Fond

**Personal A/N:** In the original Chapter 15, Jacob and Edward's mother's names were Lillian and Marie respectively. I have changed the names in this story as Jacob and Edward's mother's names are actually Sarah and Elizabeth respectively (do you even put respectively each time?), so yeah.

 **Warnings:** Some cursing (the kind that slips out when you're surprised). Sweet kisses (:

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 15: Memories Make The Heart Grow Fond**

 **Omnicient/Everyone-ish POV: (I've never done this before, so I hope you don't mind)**

Jacob supposed he would've been more than a bit of a hypocrite if he were to deny Edward's request of seeing his family, especially when Edward not only met his family but also his surrogate family which included Edward's recent ex-girlfriend. Yup, Jacob would be a hypocrite.

So, he puffed up a deep breath and told himself, mentally and firmly, to just suck it up. How bad could meeting the Cullen family really be, after all?

[][][]

After saying many goodnights to Bella and Charlie, and after putting out the fire in the kitchen from the microwave, Jacob and Edward left. Not long after they were out the door, though, did Edward broach the subject of seeing his family again. The first time he'd asked, they'd been in the living room, but Jacob hadn't given an answer then. Jacob had an answer now, though.

"So, do you want to go?" Edward asked slowly, not reading Jacob's mind for the answer, even though he could, quite easily.

"Yes," Jacob said with a sigh. "I suppose so. I mean, your family, they're nice, right? Yeah, I'm sure they are. It'll be fine," he said, reassuring himself more than answering the question.

"Yeah, they're great," Edward said. "You'll love them. And I'm sure they'll love you. You're a great guy, Jacob. And I'm not just saying that because you're my Imprint," Edward added. "You're genuinely great. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. Then again, I'm not surprised at the same time. I mean, why would I be? I was a right jerk, before. I wouldn't have given you the time of day, I was so prejudiced against you because of Bella," Edward laughed. "It's amazing how stupid it all seems now."

"It really is," Jacob agreed. A comfortable silence fell and Edward reached out and took Jacob's hand in his, smiling at the happy grin that crawled up Jacob's face from the gesture.

Jacob smiled widely up at Edward. He could get used to this.

[][][]

The Cullen household was a rather large and beautiful piece of modern architecture, very functionable, as they'd call it in the 1890s. The beauty wasn't in any extra ornament or decoration; it was in the sharp lines and the regal air it gave as its glass walls shone in the light, making a rainbow flicker across the surface. Jacob could see vast curtains on either side of the walls, even from the outside.

Given that Forks was a generally cloudy place, the Cullens had no real need to ever closing these blinds. But, whenever they had those rather sudden, sunny days, he imagined they all had to be shut closed, with only artificial lights and candles to guide them through the vast house.

"We do not die from a few minutes in the sunlight, Jacob," Edward said, an amused smile on his lips. "That, I'm afraid, is an old wives tale. We simply get a burn, like one a Human would get from being out in the sun for a prolonged amount of time without sunscreen on or one you would get from placing your hand on a hot stove top. It hurts like a bitch," Edward said with a grimace, "and it makes for a very uncomfortable day, given the renewed irritation the burn would receive with each movement, but we won't die. We do not venture out into the sun much, regardless. Sometimes the pain is unbearable and, if you stay out for too long, the pain becomes much worse than a sunburn."

"How bad?" Jacob asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Did Edward know these things from experience?

"Terrible. The pain spreads throughout your whole body, until you feel like you're on fire, which, essentially, you are, minus the flames and ash. It's really a very nasty feeling, way worse than being turned."

Jacob looked up at Edward, eyes wide. This was new ground. Would Jacob be pushing it if he asked about Edward's life before he had been changed? Would he be trespassing over the boundary line?

"What was your mother like?" Jacob asked softly, deciding to take the risk. The worst thing Edward could do, after all, is not tell him.

Jacob remembered his mother, Sarah, with her jet black hair, tan skin, and shining caramel coloured eyes. She was so kind and beautiful, never without a smile on her face. Jacob's face unknowingly formed his lips into the shape of a nostalgic smile.

Edward smiled, too, as he said, "Her name was Elizabeth. She had pale skin, like mine now, and chocolate brown hair. She had a very lovely disposition, always caring for others and always, always smiling, laughing. She was very carefree, I guess you could say." Edward chuckled as he remembered, memories of his mother and himself when he was younger swarming his mind.

 _A golden-brown haired child was bouncing on the knee of a young woman in a yellow dress. She was tickling him mercilessly as he bounced, giggles falling uncontrollably from his lips as he shrieked with his laughter._

 _A boy running in the fields of a grand pasture overflowing with flowers of all kinds, his mother chasing after him in her Sunday best, completely disregarding the fact it could be stained with grass as she followed the child in a game of his own making._

 _A smile, a song, a lullaby being sung gently, being crooned into his ear as his mother lay him down to sleep, as his mother took care of him whenever he got sick._

Edward remembered when he had been in the hospital bed so long ago, on the edge of death, how he wished his mother could be there to sing him to his final rest, to gently lay him down to sleep.

When Carlisle had turned him, he remembered holding it against him for the longest time. And even now the grudge had persisted. He had been ready for death. Edward had been ready to see his mother again. And Carlisle had taken that from him.

But looking at Jacob's face now, scrunched up in concern—for Edward had been quiet for a rather long time, reminiscing as he had been—Edward couldn't be more grateful for Carlisle's action. He had found his Soul Mate, the one he was meant to be with. He was glad now. Where he had once thought his mother would be sad and pitying for his life as a Vampire, he now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she'd be smiling down at him now, proud and happy of him and for him.

"Edward?" Jacob asked hesitantly, squeezing Edward's hand gently. Edward's eyes lost their glaze and he looked at Jacob intently.

"She would have loved you," Edward said whispered, gripping Jacob's hand tighter in his, tears brimming in his eyes.

Jacob smiled a smile like sunshine before he leaned forward and kissed Edward, his lips soft and reassuring against Edward's. Edward kissed back, lips massaging back, rubbing, embracing, his free hand reaching up to hold Jacob's cheek in his gently in place. Placing one last peck on Jacob's mouth, Edward pulled back, his thumb rubbing Jacob's chin.

When Edward looked into Jacob's eyes, he saw the tears pooling there and pressed two gentle kisses against each of Jacob's eyelids. Jacob smiled a little watery smile at Edward as he said softly, with a small laugh, "My mom would have adored you."

Edward pressed his forehead against Jacob's for a moment before pulling back to say, "We'd better go inside. They're watching," he said, gesturing towards the house.

And, just as Edward said, the Cullen family were gathered at the doorframe, quite a few jaws slack with shock. Then, Emmett surprised Edward and Jacob by whistling and saying with an over exaggerated and playful leer, "As 'hot' as this is, you and your puppy need to come inside and kindly explain what the fuck you're doing kissing, yeah?"

Rosalie elbowed him gently, then turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow, "Care to explain, baby brother?"

Jasper was grinning, having felt the love that had been flowing between them during their kiss. He was happy as long as Edward was happy. Alice looked as though she felt the same, but it was strange because, beside the happiness, there was a great triumph. Maybe she had seen this before them all without telling them and the triumph was from being correct, even though she always was correct and he'd never sensed the emotion before.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. It must just be stemming from her happiness for Edward.

 _Yeah, that was it,_ he thought as he watched Jacob blush and Edward grin.

… **TBC…**


	16. Uncomfortable And Comforting

**Warnings:** Passionate Vampire/Werewolf kisses. Emmett curses, too (Again;D). Some bipolar-ish Jacob, but I think it makes sense, if you take the Imprint into account.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 16: Uncomfortable And Comforting**

 **Jacob's POV:**

Everyone went into the living room and sat on the chairs that looked sleek and modern and, therefore, cool, but were, in reality, more than a bit uncomfortable. Jacob slid down one of them more than once with Edward watching him, laughing silently.

Jacob scowled at him. Edward's smile widened.

Someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Jacob saw Carlisle looking at him expectantly, along with the rest of the group. Except Alice, as she already knew what was going to happen.

"Jacob, how are you doing? Well, I hope. Are you hungry? Tired?" a Vampire with kind eyes and chocolate brown tresses fired off, seeming very nervous—nervous? Them? He was the lone Wolf here!

"I'm fine, Mrs Cullen," Jacob replied politely.

"Esmé," she responded. "You can call me Esmé."

"Esmé," Jacob repeated with a warm smile that was immediately returned. "I'm actually stuffed. We ate dinner at my dad's and then at Bella's, so…" he trailed off when he noticed how everyone was staring at Edward now at the mention of Bella's name.

What must they be thinking of him? That's he some cheater, or something, most likely. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to look at Edward himself.

The corners of Edward's lips were quirked into an amused smile, whether at Jacob's thoughts or the rest of the Cullen clan, Jacob wasn't sure.

"Jacob Imprinted on me," Edward said bluntly. No one understood. If anything, they seemed more confused than before, when they had no answers. "It means that we're Soul Mates," Edward clarified.

"How?" Esmé asked, question directed at Jacob. All eyes swivelled to him. He gulped.

"I… um," he glances at Edward for support. Edward nods. "It's rather cheesy," he says sheepishly. Everyone continues to stare. "I— When a Wolf finds his Soul Mate, they are looking into their eyes. You have to be a certain age for it to happen, sometime after the transformation takes place. Even if you had known the Wolf before he had been a Wolf, they wouldn't have Imprinted on you yet… It's complicated."

"Try your best," Esmé encouraged gently. "We'd all like to know, I'm sure." she said, looking around. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"When the Wolf looks into their Soul Mate's eyes for the first time after they've transformed, the centre of their world changes, gravity seems to shift until its direction it pointed solely at their Mate. The Mate is of the utmost importance. We'd do anything to keep them safe, to protect them," he glanced at Edward. "I… passed out after I realized it."

Emmett guffawed. Jacob sent him a withering glance.

"Can you imagine it?" Jacob asked no one in particular, "seeing your life with your future Mate, seeing all these visions of your life flashing past your eyes, good and bad. Knowing you're going to be with this person forever. That, in itself, can be a tremendous shock. Add to that the fact that you went to find this person with the intention of yelling at them and—possibly, being violent with them—only to fall hopelessly in love with them…" Jacob shook his head. "It's pretty intense."

Emmett looked at them incredulously. "Why were you going to yell at him?"

Rosalie answered the question before Jacob could. "Think, Emmett, back to this morning. Edward had broken up with Bella…"

"Oh, right. Alice got that call from you, Jacob. You said something about Bella…" Emmett's brow furrowed as he was tried to remember. "What happened?"

"She went missing. We found her," Jacob reassured him, as Emmett's eyes had gone comically wide. Edward was grinning a bit at the sight. "We even saw her, as I'd mentioned earlier. She understands."

Emmett's eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

"Well, she does, to the best of her ability," he amended.

"This Imprint thing," Emmett began, "it's for life?"

Jacob looked at Edward, trying to gauge his reaction as he said, "Yes. Well, Edward could leave at any time, but I would always be attached to him, always love him…" he hesitated before continuing, "There have been stories told of abandoned Wolves who die from heart break… without their Mates." Tears welled up in his eyes, thinking about it. What if Edward left?

Edward was looking at him now, moving closer to him, holding his hand, caressing his face. Only then did Jacob realize that tears had begun to fall from his eyes, the emotions being carefully held back by a metaphorical dam collapsing as he realized the truth of it all. Should Edward ever decide to leave him, should he stop loving him, he'd be helpless to do anything. He'd wither and die without his Mate. His heart was clenching quite painfully just thinking about it.

Edward had been murmuring sweet nothings into Jacob's ear, trying to calm him. His family had already left—at a glare from Edward. They were now in another room to give the pair some semblance of privacy because even though they weren't in the room, they were able to listen in with their heightened hearing. "I'm not going to leave," Edward promised, "never going to leave you," he crooned gently, petting Jacob's hair.

Jacob grabbed at Edward's shirt, breathing slowly as he allowed himself to take in what Edward was saying. Edward wasn't going to leave; he was going to stay, he was going to stay with Jacob. The Wolf smiled a little, wiping a stray tear from his eye, looking up at Edward and tilting his head back. Edward lowered his lips to Jacob's, placing a lingering kiss upon the soft, sweet surface, his tongue sneaking out to swipe the plump lip on the bottom. Jacob let out a soft moan, opening his mouth to Edward, letting him enter.

Their kiss was starting to become less tender and more passionate, tongues battling with each other, licking the tops of mouths, nipping at supple lips, when Emmett came back into the room, a hand over his eyes, the other hand outstretched before him saying loudly, "Is it okay to look? Can we come back in?"

Edward let out a world weary sigh, letting his forehead drop to Jacob's shoulder. Jacob let out a little laugh, pushing on Edward's chest playfully as he said, "Emmett, it's fine. Please remove the hand from your eyes before you crash."

"Or leave it there," Edward said, tongue-in-cheek. "Your choice."

Everyone came back into the room, sat back down on the uncomfortable chairs, ignoring what had just passed. Emmett looked around and, knowing no one else was going to say anything, asked the question they were all wondering-or was that just him? "So, have you guys fucked yet?"

Everyone bit their lip to keep from laughing, but Rosalie just laughed and laughed, unrepentantly adding, "Yeah, who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?" with a lewd wink.

Jacob blushed to the roots of his hair, while Edward glared menacingly at them all, which would have had them cowering in fear, if it weren't for the smile trying to break out over his face as well.

… **TBC…**


	17. Crumbling Metaphorical Walls

**Warnings:** Depending on your mood, understanding, and reaction time, you may or may not dislike Alice and/or Edward for their little… discussion in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I will never own Twilight. Nor do I really want to:P All rights to Stephanie Meyer!

 **Chapter 17: Crumbling Metaphorical Walls**

 **Edward's POV:**

Emmett shifted in his chair and rubbed his hands together. Carlisle's frown became more pronounced. Everyone was staring at Edward and Jacob, curious.

Jacob reached out a hand and grabbed Edward's in a vice grip. Edward squeezed back and began, "I realize when I left this morning no one expected this to happen, myself included. I had set out to La Push with the intention of talking to the Werewolves about something, and ran into Jacob instead. I'm glad I did," he said with a small smile. "Yet, the reason I went there is still unavoidable. It still needs to be discussed, at length. I realize now that I should have discussed it with you guys before now, but, at the time, I had been annoyed and frustrated." The tiniest glance was sent Carlisle's way. "I feel that now would be a good time to talk about it."

The room stayed quiet for a moment. Then Jasper spoke: "When you broke up with Bella this morning, you never fully explained your reasoning. At least, it wasn't really… coherent, although, from what I gather, it has something to do with me. I wonder if you'd indulge me and repeat your reasons without being offended by an imaginary double entendre?"

Edward's lips quivered as he reigned in a smile. Then again, what did hiding it really do? Jasper could feel his emotions. "Indeed it did have something to do with you," Edward agreed with a tilt if his head, "but it wasn't only because of you, although, I must say, that was a rather rude awakening. It was needed, however, and I bear you no ill-will. Bella will always be in danger with us. Do you agree?" He was speaking to everyone, now.

They all nodded, although Carlisle did it reluctantly, along with Alice who seemed to want to say something.

Edward already knew what it was, though, and answered it without letting her say it aloud, "Before you ask why I didn't just change her, why don't you ask yourself if you'd kill a Human on a full stomach? The analogy fits quite well. Think about it: If you were full, why would you kill anything? That's greedy. And why a Human, when there are other choices? That's cruel and repulsive, it's out of the question. It also questions your morals—are you really willing to take this life?"

"It shouldn't be about any of those things, though," Alice said carefully. "If you love someone and know they're going to be with you forever, then why not make them a Vampire?"

"Why isn't it about those things? And forever isn't as long as it used to be. Is it really worth the chance of it lasting that long?" Alice looked frustrated and about to retort, but Edward cut her off saying, "Look, all I'm saying is that I couldn't do that, especially given that me and Bella weren't meant to last forever." That last bit he said with finality, looking towards Alice. "And as for being with someone forever, especially given the level of uncertainly and the probability it won't last forever, this is all I have to say: the end does not justify the means."

Alice looked at him coldly and he was sure that the room's temperature just plummeted about twenty degrees when Alice said, "What about Jacob? If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be a Werewolf. I'm also sure the first transformation was horribly painful, right, Jacob?"

Jacob looked confused as to why Alice was including him in a conversation that most certainly _did not_ involve him, but if she wanted him to talk, then he would.

"I'm sure it's quite obvious that there will always be Vampires. Always. Whether Edward was here or not, even if your whole family never set foot in Forks, another Vampire would have, eventually."

Alice redirected her gaze to Edward, her expression unchanging. "And your Imprint? Now he'll never be free to choose who he wants. Now you'll never be able to, either. You've taken that from each other and there wasn't even a choice involved, morally wrong or not."

Edward could see Alice was just trying to make a point, which he could understand. He'd made his, hadn't he? But bringing their Imprint into something like this and tarnishing it like she was… Couldn't she see how rude it was? Or could she only see Bella?

Edward felt his eyes narrow as he finally penetrated the wall Alice had created in her mind to prevent him from reading her mind. Quickly reading Jasper's mind, he realized he didn't know, which was surprising. Knowing he'd most likely regret ever doing this, he pushed forward anyways, "You talk about our Imprint as though we regret it. I can tell you now, I've never felt more complete," he said, throwing her words back at her, the words she used to describe her and Jasper's relationship not a year ago. "I feel as though I've known him forever and I could never regret something so ideal. I'm sure you can understand, Alice. You have Jasper, after all."

Alice's eyes went wide and panicked, Jasper's brow furrowing in concern. He glared at Edward for whatever he'd done.

Edward shrugged at him saying, "Now, now, no need to get angry. Or panicked. After all, you are meant to be. Why would that make you feel panicked, anyhow?"

Jasper looked like he wanted to know the same thing. He reached out to grab Alice's hand only to have her pull away from him. His eyes widened perceptibly. Alice never pulled away from him. "Are you okay? What's going on?" the Vampire asked his Mate.

When Alice didn't answer, the other occupants took it upon themselves to fill the unheard of void. "Edward, weren't you going to tell us about why you went to La Push?" Emmett prompted.

"Right, right," Edward murmured. He glanced over at Jacob, who was watching Alice and Jasper curiously. Then he glanced at Alice, who was slowly shrinking away from Jasper and his touches, throwing pleading glances at Edward, who sighed heavily. "So, I went to La Push because I needed to talk with the Pack leader, Sam," he began loudly.

Jasper looked over, momentarily distracted, and Alice slipped from his reach, quickly putting some distance between herself and Jasper.

"I was thinking, maybe, he could help me out. With Bella."

"How would he do that?" Emmett questioned.

"I thought maybe he'd get everyone to become more involved with Bella, as a whole. I wasn't originally planning to stay here, in Forks. I was going to leave. As to where? I've no idea. I hadn't planned that far ahead. Anyways, I digress. I had honestly gone over there with the hope that Sam would agree and include Bella in more things. After all, they could protect her without posing as a threat to her. I was also hoping maybe one of the boys down there would take her mind off of me," he said awkwardly. Emmett raised an eyebrow as everyone else frowned.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"You, actually," Edward admitted, looking at Jacob. "You were obviously very good friends and I was hoping maybe a romance would blossom. I actually thought you'd already harboured feelings for her," he said with a blush, "that went beyond friendship."

To Edward's surprise, Jacob laughed. "Why would you think that? I mean, don't get me wrong, Bella's great and I love her with all my heart. But that's just it. That love is like one you would feel for a sibling rather than a— a lover. Even if I had developed those kinds of feelings, I was waiting for my Mate. Being a relative to the last Alpha, it was more likely that I would find my Mate. Bella would have been left behind. I already know what happens there—look at Ally. She's so bitter towards Sam. No, there's no way I could have done that to Bella, even in that hypothetical world," he finished with a yawn.

Edward nodded in understanding. He couldn't help think how much better of a solution that was than what Alice was doing to Jasper. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. They weren't going to change anything.

Glancing at the clock, Edward realized just how late it had become. It was almost eleven. And was Jacob looking more tired than just five minutes ago—rubbing his eyes, yawning obscenely—or was that just Edward's imagination?

Leaning towards Jacob, giving the illusion of privacy through his whispers, Edward asked, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Jacob looked up at him with bleary eyes. "I thought you'd never ask," he said tiredly, getting to his feet slowly. Edward frowned at him. He looked dead on his feet. Maybe he should… No, that was ridiculous, he thought firmly to himself with a shake of the head.

His mouth had other ideas. "There's a bed in my room," he blurted out. He blushed. "That is to say, you could sleep. On my bed, if you're tired. Or I could take you home," he said getting to his feet himself and speaking quickly, becoming flustered when Jacob just looked at him. "Yeah, I'll take you home. Are you late? Will your dad be angry? You know, I can drive very fast, we could be there in— —" Edward's ramblings were cut off by Jacob's soft lips pressing against his own, just a quick touch.

"Your room's great," Jacob said with a wide smile. "Now… where's it at?" he said looking around excitedly.

 _Well,_ Edward thought happily to himself, _Jacob definitely wasn't tired anymore._

… **TBC…**


	18. A Glimpse Of An Impossibility

**Warnings:** Ummmmm, idk if this can be qualified as smut, per se. We'll say this: there's talk of stuff below the belt, in which the belt is located around the waist ;) So, it's frottage and rutting, etc., to the point of climax. Cursing, too :P

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 18: A Glimpse Of An Impossibility**

 **Edward and Jacob's POV:**

Edward had never seen Jacob so impatient to do anything. He doubted anyone had.

Practically dragging Edward along, Jacob ran up the stairs, exclaiming excitedly, "So, where's your bedroom?"

Edward was chuckling as he said, "Straight down, last door, to the right."

Edward was tugged again. When the door opened, Jacob seemed to lose all his nervous energy, dropping Edward's hand in favour of rubbing his arm and looking shyly at the ground, rubbing the soles of his shoes idly into the cherry wood floors.

Edward tangled his hand with Jacob's own once again, like a pair of octopi in a fit of passion, and pulled him across the room and to the chaise. Seating himself on it, leaning back against it, he pulled Jacob to him until Jacob straddled his lap.

Eyes swirling and darkening significantly from lust, Edward locked his lips with Jacob's, prying open Jacob's mouth to battle with his tongue in a duel of the fiercest kind. Jacob moaned, unconsciously rubbing his erection against Edward's, provoking a deep growl to rip its way out of Edward's throat.

Relocating his lips to the delicate bud under Jacob's ear, Edward used the sweet spot to his advantage, suckling and licking, nipping and kissing it until it was bruised and Jacob was moaning wantonly from the teasing, hips grinding down in a way that brought forth intense pleasure that was almost painful. Edward's hips bucked up, lower body desperate for more contact.

Bracing himself on Edward's shoulders, Jacob lifted his legs up; situating himself so his butt was directly above Edward's very pronounced erection. Wriggling it, tempting, he murmured teasingly into Edward's ear, "What goes around comes around."

Edward's hands shot out unexpectedly to grab at Jacob's plump bottom, squeezing it and kneading it. Jacob threw his head back, a throaty moan escaping before his jaw snapped shut. Jacob glared at Edward half-heartedly before a soft groan passed through his lips on a particularly hard thrust from Edward, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. He felt his stomach tighten, heat pooling and settling in a thick lump in the pit of his stomach, leaving him hot and sweating all over. He panted heavily into Edward's ear, his legs pulling and pushing, grounding down, slipping, rubbing, massaging, the emotions making his eyes droop.

He was surprised when he felt something moving down there, Edward's hand slithering like a snake between their entangled bodies. He felt it cup him, felt the rough rubs that pushed him to his climax, a gasp the only warning he could give in his surprise as blinding, white-hot pleasure shot through his entire body, nerve ends tingling, frazzled and oversensitive. Edward, feeling the proof of his Mate's pleasure, let go, his satisfaction coming out in ropes, sending him to a place where he floated along in a daze.

" _Fuck_ ," Edward murmured thickly.

When Edward came back to Earth, he realized that Jacob was dozing lightly on his shoulder, eyelids too heavy for him to raise them properly. He gave Jacob a light shake, startling Jacob from his bliss. He smiled lazily at Edward, pulling himself up into Edward's arms more securely, wrapping himself around Edward, pulling ever closer into his embrace, cuddling. He sighed contentedly, burrowing his head into Edward's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along Edward's pulsing Adam's apple sleepily.

Edward rubbed Jacob's back in a slow, calming motion, soothing him to sleep. He, of course, stayed awake, listening to Jacob's dreams, smiling when they were not of their… activities, for want of a better word, but of their future. Snippets of things to come like Visions but also like memories with their intensity and vividness.

The memory like Visions were filled with lazy days, full of early mornings, cartoons and soft couches. They were filled with hot days, full of pools and water hoses, a joyful squeals. They were filled with angry days, full of shouts and tears, sad days almost identical. Make ups, happiness, love, smiles, arms, legs, bodies entwining, pushing, slippery, tight.

Their lives flashing by in an overwhelming tide that threatened to rob Edward of his unnecessary breath.

One memory/Vision really came in clear, however. Edward saw himself and Jacob walking through a forest, coming to a clearing similar to the one he had taken Bella to, but unlike it in ways that warmed Edward's heart as only blood could. He wondered if this Vision was real, if it'd come true.

The clearing was larger, wider, full of ferns and daisies, roses, trees blooming with white blossoms, strong and tall. A small pond was off to the right, lilies floating on their pads, frogs hopping, crickets chirping. The whole scene was surreal, like the setting of a fairy-tale.

They were laying on a blanket coloured orange, black, yellow, and green, a blend that complimented the forest surrounding it, as well as the people. They appeared happy, more than happy, joyful, playful, excited, energy bursting forth with their laughs, their smiles.

Then, Edward noticed it. Noticed why he and Jacob weren't cuddled together as they were now, in this time. There, nestled between them, was a toddler, maybe three or four. He had silky charcoal hair, like Jacob and pale skin, like Edward. The angle wasn't great, but, from what he could see, the boy was identical to Jacob in almost every way, except for the skin colour, and—from the bit of the little boy's face that Edward could see—the same nose, which all looked suspiciously like Edward's own.

It was only when 'dream Edward' lifted the child into the air, the little boy's vivid green eyes shining with glee as Edward tickled him, making him shriek with joyous laughter, that Edward realized it, that the boy was theirs, of their DNA.

Shock immobilized him for a moment, before one thought pushed its way to the forefront of his mind: _How?_

… **TBC…**


	19. Of Chases And Dares

**Warnings:** Some horseplay. Foreshadowing of a thick and maybe not so obvious and obvious kind.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. And I will never own Twilight. Evvvvveeerrr. Got it? :D All rights to Stephanie Meyer!

 **Chapter 19: Of Chases and Dares**

 **Jacob's POV:**

The morning light shone through a window from the left side of the room, aqua curtains parted, barely, for a sliver of sun to brighten the room enough for vague shapes and outlines to be identified as people or merely objects. Jacob was lying on the chaise, his body embraced by Edward's, whose body was curled and wrapped protectively around Jacob's.

Pale hands played with Jacob's hair, the strands falling from the fingers gracefully. Jacob smiled lazily, tangling his fingers with Edward's, his back arching like a cat's as he stretched. He sighed contentedly. Waking up had never been so peaceful, so easy.

Generally, when he woke up, it was by an alarm. An alarm that blared, a cacophony that had him slamming his hand down on the alarm itself for a moment's peace. He could definitely get used to this.

Turning in Edward's arms, Jacob burrowed himself more firmly into Edward's hold. Edward laughed, resting his chin on Jacob's shoulder, his chuckles shaking his body, and, therefore, Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward cajoled. "You do realize we'll have to get out of bed soon? It's almost— —" he sent a glance towards the clock, above the door, "—eight o'clock."

"'T's too early," Jacob mumbled into Edward's neck. Edward laughed again.

Poking Jacob on the sides, causing Jacob to scramble away in haste, he said, "My, my Jacob, are you ticklish, then?"

Jacob shook his head quickly, the charcoal tresses framing his face swaying slightly.

"I think you are," Edward said, facetiously. Jacob's eyes widened slightly, darting around the room before settling on the door. In that split second, in which Jacob glanced towards Edward, Jacob was already halfway out the door. Edward gave chase with a shrug of his shoulders.

Although Jacob was a fast runner—especially considering he hadn't Shifted—he was no match for a Vampire. Jacob had already been resigned to the fact that he was going to be captured, so, when Edward came around the corner of the living room, he was hardly surprised.

In fact, he was already laughing in anticipation of the tickling that was sure to come, his face flushed, eyes bright with expectation. Edward stalked closer, long fingers curling, a wicked grin on his face. Jacob took a step back, then another, 'till his back was pressed against the tile of the wall, the cold seeping through his shirt, making chills course throughout his body.

Launching himself forward with a war cry, Edward began to tickle Jacob without mercy, making Jacob chortle and giggle so much Edward was afraid Jacob's face would remain permanently in this expression of happiness, eyes crinkled, lips spread tightly over teeth in merriment. Jacob, meanwhile, was begging for some relief, the laughter beginning to oversensitive his nerve endings, his breath coming out in pants, mixing with his giggles.

Edward stopped tickling Jacob, laying his head against his back, arms lightly gripping Jacob's waist. Jacob lifted his arms to wrap them around Edward's neck, turning his head and placing a kiss on Edward's neck.

The moment was ruined a moment later by Emmett bounding down the stairs two at a time, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jasper was lunging after him, snarling like a mad man. Rosalie followed at a more sedate pace with a smile on her face, occasionally cheering Emmett on as he dodged attacks from Jasper, while Alice lingered behind the door frame, a frown marring her features, as Carlisle and Esmé entered the room.

Still entangled, Jacob and Edward, turned in each other's arms to watch the proceedings.

"You know the rules!" Emmett called out. "You're the one who agreed!" Jasper growled at him. Emmett stuck out his tongue immaturely.

"Wait, wait," Jacob intervened. "What's going on here?"

"Well, apparently, Emmett and Jasper had a little bet going on, something to do with you guys," Rosalie said. Jacob's brows rose in confusion, along with Edward's. "Something about whether or not you guys would 'get intimate'— —" she said with air quotes, "—before today. I suppose Emmett won," she added unnecessarily, with an elegant shrug of the shoulders, grinning.

Edward groaned. Jacob blushed, his skin becoming hot and sweaty in his embarrassment. Edward rubbed his arms, trying to make his temperature lower back to a more normal level. Emmett, distracted by the conversation, had paused to listen in, giving Jasper the perfect opportunity to tackle him.

"Ooof!" Emmett grunted in surprise.

Jasper laughed in victory. "Gotcha!"

Emmett looked at him, uncomfortable, as his leg was at an awkward angle underneath him. "Well," he muttered, "what are you going to do?"

Jasper pondered this for a moment; Emmett took it to flip their positions. "Aha!" he cried, pumping a fist in the air. "Now, you lost the bet. Accept it like a man!"

"I can't do that and you know it," Jasper said, glancing at Alice, who smiled at him half-heartedly.

"It's fine, really. Go ahead. I give you permission," she added with a laugh like shattering glass.

Jasper looked confused by her answer, but Emmett just pressed forward saying, "See? Alice doesn't mind! So, there's nothing stopping you!"

Jasper looked at Emmett disdainfully. Edward grinned. Jacob was still confused, and, pulling on Edward's sleeve, he asked in a whisper that everyone could still hear, "What is it, exactly, that he has to do?"

Edward was chuckling as he responded, "If Jasper won, Emmett would have had to ask Sam Uley out on a date,"

Jacob guffawed; he couldn't help it. He could imagine Sam's face, should it have happened that way: lip curled in disbelief, eye twitching in shock, nose flared in offense that a Vampire should ask him this when he was already Imprinted to Emily. "And if Emmett won?"

Edward's grin widened perceptibly, as he said suspensefully, "Well, if Emmet won—which he did, obviously—Jasper would have to ask Seth Clearwater on a date."

Jacob's jaw slackened in surprise and apprehension. Should Seth agree and go out with Jasper, especially with Jasper having no intentions to continue this 'romance', Leah would tear Jasper to shreds, ripping him apart piece by piece for daring to get her baby brother's hopes up, only to leave him heart-broken. Knowing how charming Jasper could be, Jacob felt pity for him. Guy had no idea just what he was getting himself into, he thought sympathetically.

… **TBC…**


	20. To Ask A Wolf On A Date

**Notes:** _Italics denote memories, or Edward reading Jasper's mind._

 **Warnings:** This is rather short. Sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I will never own Twilight (or any of the characters associated to it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 20: To Ask A Wolf Out On A Date**

 **Edward's POV:**

 _Jasper had had Jacob arrange the meeting with Seth. They had agreed to meet at the border line between the La Push and Forks, so as not to upset the treaty, even if Edward had gone into La Push just yesterday. Jasper figured he'd be pushing it, especially considering he was no one's Mate, and, therefore, had no valid excuse. His reason would, undoubtedly, go over terribly with Sue Clearwater and her daughter, Leah. Imagine, 'I lost a bet and have to go out on a date with your son as a consequence. Hope you don't mind; we'll be back before ten'. Jasper snorted. Yeah, that would blow up in his face._

 _Jasper had sat, unknowingly, on the same fallen tree trunk Edward and Jacob had sat on the day before, to wait for Seth to arrive. When Seth did arrive, he was in the form of a Wolf. He quickly went behind a tree and changed into a pair of shorts, no shirt, seemingly nonchalant about his half-nakedness. Jasper was tempted to take off his own shirt to put himself and Seth on equal footing, as ever since he had first caught a glimpse of that golden skin, he had become breathless_ _—_ _figuratively, of course. He resisted the urge._

 _Remembering why he was there, Jasper's nerves came back tenfold. He tore his gaze from the young Wolf's chest and stared at the floor instead. He could feel Seth's confusion, but could not bring himself to look at him._

 _Seth, after waiting for an indeterminable amount of time for Jasper to speak, said, ebulliently with a hand outstretched, "I'm Seth Clearwater." When Jasper made no response, he continued, dropping his hand, "Of course, you already knew that, as you were the one who arranged this meeting." Seth cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm here, and yet… you do not speak. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, now, that Jasper had not spoken and word and continued to stare at the ground, shuffling the leaves on the floor around._

 _Jasper cleared his throat. He did not understand why it was so difficult to just ask Seth. After all, he didn't have to go out with him; he just had to ask him. Gaining enough courage to look up enough to at least see his chest, Jasper began to speak, "So, err… hi. I'm Jasper, uhm, obviously. I had asked Jacob to arrange this meeting today because I_ _— —_ _" he cleared his throat here, rather loudly, "_ _—_ _because I had, uhh, wanted to, err, askyououtonadate," he said quickly._

" _I'm sorry. What was that?" Seth asked, his brows drawn together in confusion._

" _Uhm, would you, Seth, like to go out on a date with, uhm, me, Jasper?"_

 _Seth's eyes widened in surprise. Well, he certainly hadn't expected this. Hmmm, well, this could be interesting. And he was good looking… Smiling at Jasper winningly, Seth said, "You, Jasper, can most certainly take me, Seth, out on a date. How about tonight? Is that okay for you? I'm afraid it's the only time I have available, since I have school."_

" _That's perfect," Jasper said with relief. "Six o'clock, then?"_

" _Yeah, that's fine. See you then, I guess," Seth said, shifting anxiously, seeing as Jasper had yet to look him in the face. They went their separate ways, then, looking over their shoulders to sneak glances at each other._

 _During those glances, however, they did not once meet each other's eyes._

[][][]

Edward retold everything he had read from Jasper's mind to Jacob, who listened eagerly. Jasper had returned not thirty minutes ago, but had gone straight to his room, locking himself in. The only person he would open the door for was Alice. He seemed to be putting more thought into this date than was warranted, Edward felt.

"So, they're going at seven?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's what they agreed on. Weird how they didn't look each other in the eyes, don't you think?" Edward mused aloud.

Jacob let out a small gasp, "You don't think..?"

They looked at each other. "No!" they laughed, shrugging it off. But the thought lingered, still.

Jasper came into the room not a minute later. His eyes were bright and he was excited. An idea had just come to him and Edward almost laughed hearing the thought run through his mind. Jacob looked up at Jasper expectantly.

"So… how do you guys feel about a double date?"

… **TBC…**


	21. A Firm Basis For A Friendship

**Note:** I quoted from Queer As Folk in this chapter: can you find it? (: Even if you haven't watched QAF (How, though, have you not? :o), it's a bit obvious, I think. Maybe there'll even be a surprise if you get it right.. XD

 **Warnings:** Cheesy stuff. Cursing. Serious conversations.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Queer As Folk, quote, either!

 **Chapter 21: A Firm Basis for a Relationship**

 **Edward's POV:**

Alice pulled the knot on Edward's tie firmly and then double checked it to make sure it wasn't loose. Edward didn't move, standing stock still, as she inspected her work.

Jacob and Jasper were in the room opposite of the one Edward and Alice were occupying, getting ready for the date. Jacob had insisted that they get ready separately, so as to increase the excitement and surprise. After all, it 'was their first date', as Jacob had said exasperatedly when Edward had asked.

Edward had rolled his eyes. Why worry about such frivolous things? He'd rather get ready together, but when he had suggested it, Jacob had, unexpectedly, blushed, mumbling something along the lines of 'counter-productive to our goal'.

Of course, this made Edward insist more upon their getting ready together, now excited about something that was not the date, but Jasper had intervened here, pushing him out the door and saying he was going to stay with Jacob so Edward wouldn't "prey upon Jacob's 'maiden head'", to which Jacob had squawked indignantly about, playing along and saying: "I am no fair maiden, sir!".

Edward had laughed outside the door, hearing their bickering.

He was chuckling now, thinking about it. Alice glared at him, as his shaking body had interrupted her observations.

"If you want me to help you, you're going to have to stay still," the Vampiress said. "Now," she said, rubbing her palms together, like a mad scientist with a plot, "seeing as I am the one who bought all of your clothing, shoes, etcetera, I will be the one to choose your entire attire. You tuxedo is a deep, sea blue, your tie is black, so your shoes will have to match." She began mumbling to herself about these things, completely immersed.

Edward rocked back onto his heels, whistling 'Razorblade' by The Strokes. He mimicked having a drum set in front of him, acted like he had the sticks and was battering away at them. The next moment, he was playing an air guitar, which would have been rather impressive if (a) there was music and (b) someone was watching—Alice was too preoccupied searching for the 'perfect shoes to highlight his suit, blah, blah' and, therefore, missed it.

When she turned around, she caught a peek of him playing, what was surely, the tiniest violin on Earth. She smiled at him indulgently, holding out a pair of black loafers— _Stacy Adam_ 's, to be precise. Edward took them with a mocking bow and a salute. Alice rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"So, Alice? Do tell me why you think it a good idea to distance yourself from Jasper, rather than tell him the truth about the Vision you saw for the future?"

Alice looked at Edward, expression carefully neutral. "I do believe, dearest Edward, that that is none of your business."

"You see, dear sister, I object. I've read your mind, Alice—after all, you can't quote Shakespeare all the time. I've seen how you've lost sight of Jasper's future at different intervals of his life. I've also noticed that the same thing happened when Jacob Imprinted on me. You can't see my future anymore, can you?"

Alice shook her head, seeing no reason to deny this: it was the truth, after all.

Edward continued, "I've reached the same conclusion as you: something about the Shifters blocks your ability to See their future. Seeing as my future is Jacob's future, my future is blocked, too. If we can assume with a high percentage of guarantee, I'd imagine that Jasper is set to get involved with a Shifter, as well. Correct?" Edward asked.

"That's my assumption, yes. Of course, Jasper's future didn't disappear until Emmett had placed the bet with him, immediately after that his future became… impossible to see." Alice frowned, obviously discomforted by the fact. "Seth has to be the missing link; I know it. Somehow, he will be the one."

Edward considered this. He had to agree; it made a certain amount of sense. "You still have not answered my question," Edward prompted.

Alice sighed. "Before Jasper's future became… blank, I had Seen him, sad and lonely. See, when you decided to break up with Bella, moments after the party, I had a Vision." Here, Alice glanced up at Edward uncertainly. Edward nodded to show that the topic no longer bothered him, conveying his approval, a 'proceed'. "I saw Bella and myself together. I mean to say, we were involved… _romantically_ ," she clarified unnecessarily.

Edward nodded again, with a tinge of impatience. He wanted her to move this along.

"By the time the break up was confirmed, I was already anticipating it, excited and happy—our future seemed a guarantee. However, Jasper hovered over it like a rain cloud. Any Vision pertaining to him showed sadness, one of them even showed him reverting to feeding off of Humans," Alice said sadly.

Edward winced at the possibility of it. Jasper had worked so hard in trying to stick with the family diet, even though it was a lot harder for him. But he'd done it without question, for Alice. Knowing that he may _revert_ caused a certain distress to Edward.

"I was worried for him," Alice continued, "but I didn't know how to explain it. I'm sure he's felt my moods, which have been shifting rather fast, depending on my thoughts. Yet, he hasn't said a word, letting me come to terms with it, expecting me to come to him when I'm ready, like always. I can't though." She looked at Edward with tears in her eyes. "Even if this Seth Imprints on him, he will feel pain still. I still love Jasper, but it is not meant to be. How do I explain that to him?"

"Alice, calm yourself, please," Edward said gently. "Jasper and Jacob could enter at any moment." Edward touched her hand before letting go. "Now, about Jasper and Bella: It seems that Jasper being involved with Seth is a guarantee, so no worries there. Bella, you'll have to talk to her, though I advise against trying anything too soon."

Alice nodded. "Do you think it strange, Fate's plan? Before Bella, I never like girls, not even remotely. Now, it seems I'm bisexual," she stated wonderingly.

"Same here. Fate is intricate and complex, but it has its reasons for everything it does. But there's one thing to keep in mind," he said.

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"That it's okay to like cock. And it's okay to like pussy, too. Just not at the same time." Alice laughed as Edward pulled her into a hug.

[][][]

When Edward saw Jacob, his heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. He thought his heart would burst out of his chest from the combined wave of adoration and lust that surged forth when he caught sight of the silky, black tresses, the white tux with the black silk vest, the perfectly polished loafers, the handsome face curved into a shy smile. Edward's heart fluttered again.

"Wow," he said intelligently—when he could speak. Jacob chuckled at the fact that he had rendered Edward speechless. Jacob was speechless himself, however, as the sight of Edward in an exotic blue tuxedo, and a silver vest. He had to reign in his thoughts before his mind brought forth other pictures.

Edward grinned, reading Jacob's mind, suddenly much more sure of himself now that he knew they were on equal footing. He held out his arm for Jacob to take.

"Think we're overdressed?" he stage whispered to Jacob, looking over at Jasper who was dressed modestly in a pair of black slacks and a maroon vest, a white V-neck underneath.

"No such thing," Jacob whispered back in kind, with a wink.

Edward laughed. "Shall we, then?" he asked Jacob and Jasper. He received two nods, one enthusiastic and the other more self-conscious. He led them out the door.

[][][]

When they arrived in La Push—the sun already setting making the sky dark, hardly enough sunlight to really look at anybody and see their eyes without aid by fluorescent lighting or light from the sun—Edward was sure it would be to a Pack of Wolves prepared to chide Jasper and himself about safety and promptness. He was surprised, then, to see only Leah and Seth waiting for them when they pulled up in front of the Clearwater house.

Leah was fussing over Seth, rearranging his hair with her saliva and dusting off imaginary fluff from his outfit, which consisted of tight blue jeans, a light blue vest, and a white Hollister T-shirt. Jasper seemed relieved that Seth had also decided to dress more casually. Edward was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his tux. Jacob, as if sensing it, rubbed his thigh reassuringly from where he sat in the front passenger seat of the Edward's Jeep Wrangler.

Jasper got out of the Jeep to greet Seth, while Jacob and Edward stayed in the vehicle, nodding and waving their salutations. Giving Seth a small hug, Jasper said a soft 'hello' to both Seth and Leah.

Leah looked at him critically, much like she had examined Edward when they had first met. She must have approved, for the next minute she pulled Jasper into a brief hug before pushing him away saying, "My brother is to be at this house at exactly eleven o'clock and not a second later. Not a hair on his head is to be harmed and if I find out— —"

"Leah!" Seth groaned, clapping a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her. She continued to speak, but all that came out were muffled words along the lines of, "You hmmmf noffn muggn!" Jasper nodded his 'comprehension'. Leah seemed satisfied, giving Seth a hug and waving to Jacob and Edward before turning on her heel and heading back into her house.

Jasper gestured towards the Jeep, quoting Edward with a smooth, "Shall we?"

Seth smiled brightly, replying jubilantly, "Yes, we shall."

Edward and Jacob looked at each other from their peripheral vision, thinking the same thing: 'Looks like they set a firm basis for a relationship.'

… **TBC…**


	22. Of Insecurities And Imprints

_**[Original Author's Note:**_ _Now, this is a Mpreg fiction meaning sex will be involved (how else do you make a baby?—excluding insemination), but I've told my friends I wouldn't write sex in this, at least, not explicit sex, so they could read it without hurting their virgin eyes. So, what does that mean for the story? It means the 'sex scene' will be a lot like the one in Hallelujah, maybe a little more detailed, but not by much. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone in doing this. PM me if you really want me to do it, and I may reconsider and come up with a compromise, okay? I will most definitely try if enough people want me to._

 _The sex scene will not be in this chapter. I thought I'd mention it to you guys and see what your response is and gauge your reaction, so PM or review so I know your thoughts on the subject!_ _ **]**_

 **Warnings:** An emotional Jacob. It starts off with a little angstiness, but soon gets fluffy-ish. I didn't warn you beforehand because I felt like I was letting too many of my secrets slip. :o 'Hope you don't mind! Also, it's more Jacob/Edward centred, but the date isn't over at the end of this chapter—so Jasper/Seth will have more spotlight next chapter! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 22: Of Insecurities and Imprints**

 **Edward and Jacob's POV:**

The restaurant, _Piangi's_ , was extravagant. Seth and Jacob looked at it in awe, surprised to be led here of all places. Looking at Edward, Jacob grabbed his hand, smiling.

 _You didn't have to do this,_ the Shifter thought.

"Of course, I did," Edward murmured. "Only the best for you. And, maybe, I thought we should go to a restaurant that lives up to our suits."

Jacob laughed. Seth gave him a strange look, while Jasper seemed torn on whether or not to laugh with them. They all entered the restaurant.

A man greeted them when they entered, collecting their jackets and asking for their reservations, even though he obviously knew who they were—or, rather, who Jasper and Edward were.

"Do you have a reservation, sirs?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Jasper and Edward said at the same time; then laughed.

Edward continued for them both, "It should be under Cullen, Edward."

"A booth, correct, sir?" the concierge asked.

"Yes, please. Is there one available by a window?" he asked.

"Let me check, sir," the man said, typing a couple of things out on his keyboard, "There is one available, Sir, toward the back. Is that okay?"

"May I see it, first? Will that be a problem?"

"No problem at all, sir. Would you and your partner like to examine it together, sir?"

Edward glanced at Jacob. "No, that's fine, but, if it's possible, may my brother accompany me? For inspection?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Erick!" the man called. A tall, lanky boy came out of a room, hair little skewed in his haste to get there, but, otherwise, as professionally dressed as the first man.

"Yes?" Erick asked. Jacob noticed he seemed breathless. Did he run over here in his hurry to please?

"Please escort these gentlemen to the window booth in the back," he said in a firm tone.

"Yes, _Signor_ Tomas," Erick nodded. "This way, sirs," he said ushering them away. Edward and Jasper gave a little wave before they were out of sight.

Jacob turned to Seth with a raised eyebrow. "So, you and Jasper, huh?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up," Seth said, blushing, punching Jacob lightly on the shoulder. Jacob laughed.

"You'll have to be careful, though," Jacob said.

"Why?" Seth asked. He seemed confused.

"Seth," Jacob groaned, pulling him aside, away from keen ears. "Think about it. What if something serious develops between you and Jasper? Of course, you're Wolf wouldn't allow it to be too serious, but that doesn't mean it won't let you feel a little bit of the emotion for him as a sort of revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, your Wolf doesn't want you to have any romantic emotional ties to be created with you and someone who is not your Imprint. So, it'll make you regret any emotions you do have by leaving them in your heart to tear at it. I'm sure it's not a pleasant feeling."

"How do you know this?" Seth asked with wide eyes.

"Not many people know this, but…" Jacob looked around, as if anyone could hear they're soft whispers. "Before my dad met my mom, dad had developed feelings for Charlie."

"Charlie?! As in Charlie Swan?" Seth's eyes had bugged out a little and his voice had pitched a bit.

"Shh!" Jacob hissed, smacking Seth's hand. Seth closed his mouth. "Yes, Charlie Swan. When my dad Imprinted on my mom, well, it wasn't an easy break up. I'm not sure if Charlie had realized there was a break up until he saw how my dad fawned over my mom and ignored him. My dad's always felt terrible for it. Charlie seemed to get over it fine, my dad says. He had met Bella's mom, but then she left him. It's complicated, though."

"Doesn't Charlie hate you? For Imprinting on Edward and making Bella feel the same way as he did?"

"No," Jacob said. "The situation is different. He never liked Edward for Bella, since he was a Vampire. He didn't want Bella to kill herself for him when there was no guarantee he'd stay forever. So, I was doing him a favour, in a way. He also looks at me like a son, loves me like a son, so he isn't angry, he could never be angry with me."

"What happened after your mom died? Is that why they got close again?"

"No, that's not _why_. My dad was depressed all the time. He became close to suicidal after she died. Charlie helped him through that time. Not like that, though. Still not like that, although, sometimes, it seems like it," Jacob mused.

"Would you be mad if it happened?" Seth asked, curious.

"Not at all. It's been a matter of 'when' for a while now. And my mom," Jacob smiled, bittersweet, here, remembering her smiles and love, "she'd want what was best for my dad, she'd want him to move on. But I'd be damned if she wouldn't be smug that it took him this long to do so," Jacob said laughing.

Seth laughed a little, too. "So, you think Jasper may not be my Imprint?" he said, getting them back on track.

"Have you looked him in the eyes, yet?"

Seth shook his head, sheepish. "I was trying to prevent that, actually."

"Why?" Jacob asked, bemused.

"Because I want him to like me for me, not because of an Imprint," Seth said. Then, he caught sight of Jacob's deflated expression. "That's not to say that Edward doesn't like you for you," Seth said quickly, fumbling for words as he tried to get his foot out of his mouth. "You're a great person. I'm sure he'd like you just fine without the Imprint," he offered unsurely.

Jacob nodded numbly. He'd never thought of it like that. The emotions he had been feeling had been on overload and he never realised just how fast everything was speeding by. Edward was only attracted to him because of the Imprint. They wouldn't be together without it. Jacob's heart broke a little inside.

Before Seth could fail again at making Jacob feel better, Jasper and Edward returned; along with the Erick. They were all laughing, like best friends. Jacob couldn't help but wonder if he and Edward would have done that without the Imprint.

Edward looked at him, then, eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion. Jasper's expression matched his, and his hand lifted unconsciously to rub at where his heart was. It was sympathetic pains, but much more intense because of his gift. Edward and Jasper glanced at each other, before Edward looked at Jacob again, this time lines of worry appearing on his forehead. Jacob wanted to smooth them away, but worried about the impropriety of it were they just dating like a normal couple. Edward's frown became more pronounced.

"Was the booth to your liking, sirs?" the concierge chimed in. He could feel the tension, thick and uncomfortable.

Not wanting to be rude, Edward turned towards the man, albeit reluctantly, saying, "Yes, thank you. My brother and I found it very fitting."

The man nodded, smiling, though it was somewhat uncomfortable from the tension. "Very good then. Would you like an escort again, or would you prefer to take your dates without one?"

"No, thank you. I remember the way there."

"Okay, then. A waitress will be there momentarily to take you orders. And please, enjoy your meals today, sirs, at _Piangi's_."

"I'm sure we will," Edward said distractedly, quite impatient to cast aside the formalities already.

Jacob stared at the floor, looking at his shoes. He was beginning to wish he hadn't spoken to Seth. After all, ignorance is bliss. He glanced at Seth a little resentfully. Seth winced.

Edward walked towards Jacob, extending a hand towards him to take. Jacob did so, not wanting to create a scene over this. Normal couples held hands, right? _Of course, this only applies to couples that are possible without the divine intervention of Fate,_ a voice in Jacob's mind piped up unhelpfully. It sounded suspiciously like Seth. Jacob grumbled a bit.

Jasper looked towards Seth for an answer. Seth shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, still unwilling to look Jasper in the eyes without getting to know him first.

They were soon at their booth. Edward sat beside Jacob while Seth and Jasper were seated opposite to them. A waitress came over immediately to take their order.

Edward muttered off a meal without really thinking about it, ordering for both himself and Jacob, who seemed incapable of doing it. And Jacob wasn't, really. He heard Jasper order for himself and Seth, but it was more of a buzzing to his ears. He didn't catch a word.

"Hey," Edward whispered in his ear, breath on his neck. Jacob shuddered in pleasure involuntarily. Then, he mentally berated himself for it. Would they be doing this as a normal couple? Was this too intimate?

"Jacob, we climaxed simultaneously yesterday— I'm not sure how much more intimate we can get," he heard Edward say with a chuckle.

Blushing darkly, he spat back, "Get out of my mind!"

Edward looked taken aback. Indeed, he was. Jacob had never yelled at him quite like that. So desperately, as if begging for him to understand while not thinking he could at the same time. Edward looked towards Seth.

Seth averted his eyes guiltily, looking down at the table and fiddling with the fork.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he read Seth's mind. He'd given him a choice. Now, knowing what was wrong, Edward tried to reassure Jacob. "It's not like that at all," he crooned.

Jacob scoffed and scooted away from Edward. "Stop reading Seth's mind," the Shifter said. "You didn't even ask permission."

"Jacob, what's wrong, really?"

"Don't you already know?" he asked mockingly. "Didn't you already read my mind?"

"I didn't ask permission," Edward shot back. "And I want to hear it from you," he said more gently. Edward subtly conveyed to Jasper for him to engage Seth in conversation to distract him from their conversation.

Jacob looked up at Edward sadly, with a small spark of hope. "I— —" the Shifter paused, brow furrowing slightly. "Would we be together if I hadn't Imprinted on you?" His voice was small by the end.

Edward answered honestly, "Probably not."

Jacob flinched at how blunt it was, how harsh it sounded.

"Why does that matter, though? We're together now."

"It matters because that means the Imprint is making you love me."

"It's not making me do anything of the sort!"

"So, you don't love me?" Jacob said, looking ready to cry.

"What? No, I didn't say that!" Edward exclaimed frantically. What was going on? "I just mean: it's not the Imprint making me stay. I could leave anytime I want."

"So, you'll leave when you get bored, then?"

"No. I'm going to stay. I'm attracted to you Jacob. I want to stay."

"That's because of the Imprint. It made you like my sex and it made me particularly appealing to you. You'd have never have chosen this yourself."

Edward had to admit, this stumped him a bit.

Jacob continued in his silence, "Everything you like about me is because of the Imprint!"

"That's not true," Edward disagreed.

Jacob looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, it's not fully, anyways. Think about it, Jacob: Your body for example. It's fit, _nice_."

Jacob blushed, looking down bashfully.

"Maybe I'm a bit attracted to it because of the Imprint, but what if you had been fat? I'd still be attracted to you, for the Imprint's sake, but I'd still be a little disoriented by the fat, in general."

"So, if I got fat— —"

"No! You're missing the point," Edward said, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated. "I love these things, regardless of the Imprint. And the fact that you have these traits—like your humour and your compassion—makes me love you that much more. I can tell you now, there's things I dislike about you, as I'm sure there's things you dislike about me."

Jacob found he couldn't argue with this because it was true.

"But, the things I do like, they're that much greater because it's me, just me, liking them that much more. Do you understand now?" Edward said gently, hands caressing Jacob's face, wiping the stray tears away tenderly.

Jacob nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. Luckily, the waitress came with their food, so he didn't have to. Seth looked at Jacob worriedly. Jasper patted his leg to comfort him. Seth smiled. Jacob nodded at Seth to show he wasn't angry and they ate.

When they were finished with the first course, the waitress came back and took their plates. Seth looked at Jacob, giving him a significant look, then turned and looked at Jasper… _in the eyes._

Jacob saw Seth's eyes widen, saw them glaze over. He noticed how Jasper didn't make a movement, didn't even pretend to breathe in his shock, looking the part of a marble statue made from Donatello's hand, himself. Jacob found himself smiling happily. They'd Imprinted.

Edward felt an onslaught of memories railing at him again, this time of Seth and Jasper—but some of the including Jacob and himself. Some of the Vision like memories where of Seth and Jacob, both with swollen bellies. Edward's eyes widened and he found himself looking at Jacob's belly with reverence as Jasper and Seth still stared at each other.

Jacob seemed nervous of how Edward was staring at his stomach. Edward ignored it, choosing to outstretch his hands toward Jacob's belly instead, rubbing it a little, even going so far as to rest his head on it. Jacob felt really awkward and uncomfortable now, his eyes doing a quick scan of the room to see if anyone saw. He remembered where they were and was so relieved they had chosen the booth in the back.

When Edward tore himself away from Jacob's stomach, he had blood red tears falling down his face. He was looking at Jacob with such love; Jacob couldn't help but feel himself melt a little. Edward placed kisses on Jacob's face, like he was something to be treasured and kept safe, something hallowed. Jacob didn't understand. Edward looked Jacob deep in the eyes, then pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues touching gently, mouths connected lovingly. When he pulled back, there was such tenderness there in his expression.

"What is it?" Jacob whispered softly, unable to speak at a normal volume for fear of ruining the moment, wherever it was going.

"I love you, I love you," Edward said repeatedly. Edward had known before, but it hadn't really sunk in. It had now.

"Why are you saying this now?" Jacob asked.

"Because it's true," he said earnestly. "And because you're going to have my child." Edward's grin was ear-splitting. "You're going to have my child," he whispered again, like he didn't quite believe it.

Jacob was shocked into silence. He certainly wasn't expecting Edward to say that.

… **TBC…**


	23. One Step At A Time

_**[Original Author's Note:**_ _Important Notes coming up: (1) If you're one of those people who wanted a descriptive sex scene, this is what I'm going to do for you:_ I'll _leave a review (on this story) saying_ where _you can find the site for that. I'm afraid I can't post it on here because I promised my friends I wouldn't. There still will be a sex scene; just not so descriptive or anything. So, find that review for that! :) (P.S: It won't be posted there until the tamer version is posted here!)_

 _(2) I thought I'd explain something to everyone, in general: The reason Jacob is Submissive in this and Seth is Submissive in this, instead of Edward or Jasper, is because their bodies (due to the fact that they're Shifters) can change to accommodate a baby growing inside of them. It's a survival tactic, allowing the male Wolves to reproduce, which means guys can Imprint on guys (that part is pretty clear, right?). It also means that Human males or Vampires can't get pregnant in my fic, and is why Billy didn't Imprint on Charlie_ _—_ _Charlie is a_ Submissive _Human, whereas Billy is_ Dominant _Wolf, so they were not Fated_ _,_ _at least, not where they would have children. So, if they're Human/Vampire and male and are the Mate of a male Wolf, they're the Dominant partner. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! :D_ _ **]**_

 **Warnings:** Nothing, really. This chapter is just ending the date and introducing the next chapter, so it's not that long. It's a _little_ angsty, but it ends on happy note. The good thing? I'm updating tomorrow! ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 23: One Step at a Time**

 **Edward's POV:**

Hormones were tough to understand, and, sometimes, Edward had to admit, they had him dumbfounded. Like now.

Jacob had gone from amused to angry to sad and heartbroken to happy tears in a matter of minutes. Of course, Edward would be hypocritical if he said he didn't have his fair share of mixed emotions coursing through him, as well.

For example, he went from happy to confused to sarcastic to frustrated to reverent and then to pondering in the same amount of time as Jacob. He imagined Jasper was riding a most intense roller coaster of emotions right about now. Not only was Jasper feeling Jacob and Edward's conflicting emotions, but he was also feeling Seth's utter amazement and love pulsating through him from the Imprint and his own sure-to-be turbulent emotions as well.

Edward felt a wave of sympathy for his brother, who was still in an apparently riveting staring contest with Seth. Edward considered trying to stop his flow of emotions to Jasper, so Jasper could focus, but soon realized that only led to him being immensely frustrated, which made Jacob worry, which increased pressure on Jasper. It seemed a never-ending cycle, one that Edward would be glad to extricate himself from, if only he could.

When the waitress returned, Jasper and Seth were still staring at each other. The waitress gave them a strange look; then looked towards Edward and Jacob for an explanation.

"Staring contest," Jacob said casually.

The waitress nodded her comprehension and put it to the back of her mind, asking them in a bubbly voice, "And what would you like for desert, sirs?"

"Just some ice cream, please," Edward said politely.

"Okay. And that's for everyone at the table, sir?" She asked, glancing at Jasper and Seth curiously.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, sirs, I'll be right back with your deserts. Please be prepared to pay for your bill when I return and thank you for eating at _Piangi's_ ," she said. She left before they could respond.

Edward returned his attention back to Jasper, who was too still. It was beginning to make the people at the restaurant curious; Edward could hear their thoughts, buzzing around trying to make sense of the marble man who had been moving a moment ago. Edward kicked a leg under the table.

"Ow!" Seth yelped in surprise, startling him out of his trance.

 _Wrong leg,_ Edward noted dully.

"What was that for?" Seth asked, forgetting for a moment about the Imprint as he rubbed his aching shin. Edward couldn't prevent a laugh from bubbling its way out of his throat, and, it seemed, neither could Jacob. Seth glared at them, waiting for an answer.

"I was trying to get Jasper's attention. He's too still and it's making the people here begin to get curious," Edward explained.

Seth's eyes widened as he remembered the Imprint. They also widened because he hadn't thought the people in the restaurant would bat an eyelid at this, especially seeing as they hadn't been still for that long, had they?

"Yes, you have," Edward interjected, reading Seth's thoughts. "Get his attention; make him move, or something."

"Or something," Seth said to himself, cupping the sides of Jasper's face with his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Jasper's eyes went wide as he realized he was being kissed, but, as soon as the shock wore off, he began kissing back. Passionately.

 _At least they're not staring at him because they think he's a statue anymore,_ Jacob mused in his mind, knowing full well that Edward was listening in on his thoughts, permission be damned. _Now, they can tell he's too hot to be marble._

Edward's nose flared in jealousy at the 'hot' comment, before he reined it in. They both had Mates, right? No need to be jealous. _Stupid hormones,_ Edward thought in frustration as he couldn't seem to retract all of his jealousy before Jasper had felt them. Edward, should he have not been able to read minds, would have been able to tell Jasper had felt his emotions by how Jasper pulled himself away from his kiss with Seth, leaving Seth gaping in the wake of where their mouths had been embracing fiercely.

Seth seemed a bit put out by it. Jasper didn't notice as he stared at Edward, waiting for an explanation.

Edward couldn't think of a plausible lie to hide his embarrassment at being illogically jealous at a comment from Jacob that was meant to be a joke, so he changed the subject, saying, "We ordered ice cream for desert."

Jasper looked at him strangely; then realized Edward wasn't going to elaborate. He also realized he had been kissing Seth, rather fervently. His face flushed. When Seth grabbed his hand to comfort him, Jasper didn't push it away, like Edward thought he would, especially considering that Jasper's thoughts were wandering towards Alice at the seams. Instead, Jasper gripped Seth's hand tightly in his, as if to make sure he was real, that this was real, meaning everything was okay, that him forgetting about Alice for the rest of this date, was, possibly—okay. Jasper didn't seem so sure, no matter how warm and solid Seth's hand was in his.

Edward took this as his cue. "Excuse us, _gentlemen,_ Jasper and I will be back in a moment." Edward stood, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder to jolt him out of his thoughts, which had consumed him so much his eyes had glazed.

Jasper looked up at Edward, felt his compassion, and moved to stand. Seth seemed like he wanted to stop Jasper from leaving. Edward understood it was because they were newly Imprinted. Even though he felt bad for doing it, he had to pull Jasper away and help him through this, or else Jasper would fight with himself; he would fight with the side who wanted to be with Seth—the side that felt unbelievably right being with Seth—and the one that was chastising him for not wanting to be with Alice anymore, the one accusing him of being a terrible person. Edward had to tell him what Alice had told him earlier today; that it was okay.

"Seth," Jacob said softly, but the underlying command was there. Jacob was Alpha, at least by birth; other Wolves of his Pack would still listen to him when he used that voice. Seth looked at him pleadingly, but Jacob shook his head. Edward was grateful for that.

Jasper extricated himself from Seth's grasp, which had lessened considerably, and followed Edward to a more secluded area of the restaurant. Jasper's eyes were filled with confusion and pain. Looking at Edward, he sighed, asking, "Was it this bad for you?"

Edward thought about it then said, "I was confused. I still am, sometimes. It's crazy, how much you can feel for the person who Imprinted on you, isn't it?"

Jasper nodded, agreeing.

"When Jacob kisses me, I can hardly remember who Bella is, nor do I want to remember. I find myself wishing it had only been Jacob's lips to touch my own." Edward looked at Jasper and said, "Bella was never right for me, and maybe that's why I can be so blasé about this. I think about your relationship with Alice, and I know why you're confused: Alice had Seen you coming. But, Jasper, she Saw you leaving, too."

Jasper didn't react to what Edward said. He seemed numb by all the emotion, like he was just absorbing it, then he asked, "When?" he questioned softly.

"When Emmett placed that bet with you, and when you agreed to it."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Edward sighed and then looked over at Jasper. No one could ever call him naïve. Jasper knew Alice wouldn't have just stopped trying, would have, at least, tried to change the future again if there wasn't somebody else, somebody for her.

Jasper stared at Edward, waiting for a response.

"After Bella's party," Edward said at last. "She told me about it earlier, when she was helping me get ready."

"Who is it? Bella?" Edward didn't say anything. Jasper's eyes widened. He had just been kidding. "It's Bella?" Edward nodded. Jasper shut his eyes. He felt betrayed, Edward could tell. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know how, she said."

"How about: I had a Vision we're not going to be together anymore, but don't worry, we'll both be happy, so don't feel any guilt?" Jasper still had his eyes shut.

"Your future had disappeared. All she had Seen was hers, and what she Saw of yours wasn't exactly optimistic," Edward said solemnly. Jasper looked at him in disbelief. "I've read her mind; she was telling the truth."

Jasper shook his head, not disputing what Edward had said, but because of the overload. "You knew, didn't you? That I'd Imprint on Seth?"

"I had my suspicions. My future disappeared too, when Jacob got involved with my life, yours disappeared when the bet involved Seth. I couldn't be sure, though."

"It seems pretty fool proof," Jasper said bitterly.

"You saw what happened with Jacob. I figured, maybe, you'd want to get to know him, first. Plus, Seth wasn't ready to look into your eyes yet, and, if I'd told you, that'd have been the first thing you'd have done," Edward said, not the least bit remorseful in not telling him. This, really, had to happen this way. Jasper seemed to agree, too, however reluctantly.

"Fine," he said. "Now that I've Imprinted, how am I supposed to know which of my feelings towards Seth are genuine and which are instigated by the Imprint?"

"They're all genuine. I know you were listening in on my conversation with Jacob, and I know you know you could leave at any time. Yet, you won't." Edward looked Jasper in the eyes. "He's a part of you now—he was a part of you even before the Imprint. Now, it's intensified by it. You wouldn't leave him anymore willingly than you'd saw off your own leg." Jasper grimaced at the truth, and just how deep this bond was already forged.

"How do I handle this?" Jasper asked, at a loss for what he was supposed to do now.

"That's simple," Edward said, throwing an arm around Jasper and heading back towards their table. "You take it one step at a time." Edward patted Jasper on the back reassuringly, and Jasper cracked a smile. I can do this, he thought.

 _Just put your best foot forward,_ Edward thought as he caught sight of Seth and Jacob laughing joyously. _Everything will work itself out._

… **TBC…**


	24. Past Loves, Past Pains

**Notes:** _Italics denote flashbacks/memories._

' _Italics with an apostrophe denotes thoughts'._

 **Warnings:** A cliff-hanger. D: Suggestive content. Cursing. A dosage of Billy/Charlie :) The rest is mainly Edward/Jacob, with a smidgen of Jasper/Seth.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. The only thing I own is the creative twist to the cliché idea of Jacob Imprinting on Edward—besides that, all rights to Stephanie Meyer! :D

 **Chapter 24: Past Loves, Past Pain**

 **Jacob's POV:**

 _Charlie and Billy are watching the game, drinking beer, laughing, as friends will do. It's been two years since Jacob's mother has died, and Billy can still feel the pain, Jacob can tell. Sometimes, when it's just them at home and Billy is trying to fill the silence of his mother's absence, Billy gets frustrated. He cries, he rants. He misses her._

 _Later, when Billy is calm again, he goes to Jacob and asks for forgiveness for his outburst, for not being strong enough. Jacob is glad when they can come and see Charlie—Charlie, who can always make his father smile; Charlie, who is a father to him._

 _Jacob finds himself smiling more often when Charlie is around, finds himself feeling almost complete again since the void his mother's death had been created within him._

 _The game has been on for two hours, maybe more, when Jacob begins to fall asleep. Tired from his day at school coupled with the fact that he was barely thirteen, and, therefore, far too easy to tire—even more easy to bore—he was drifting in and out of sleep. Charlie must have noticed, for, the next time he opened his drooping eyelids, a small quilt blanketed him. He smiled drowsily at the gesture; his mother used to do that._

 _The living room is quiet, a sharp contrast from when he had fallen asleep, where the TV had been up much too high and Charlie and Billy had been laughing in loud, booming tones._

 _Curious, and slightly concerned, Jacob pushed himself off of the couch he had been dozing on, carefully folding and placing the quilt to the side, and tip-toed out of the room, balking slightly when he heard whispers coming from the garage. Silently, he moved towards the garage door, the only light being emitted from that opening, an inviting; golden glow._

 _Peeking his head around the corner, Jacob sees something that he hadn't understood then, but understands perfectly now: Charlie sitting next to his father, his father caressing Charlie's face, steadily moving closer. Jacob wants to call out, to stop it—after all, didn't his father only kiss his mother?—but he couldn't make a sound._

 _When their lips touched softly, gently, Jacob stepped back in shock, knocking his back into the door, which swished and hit the wall, making a pronounced smacking sound. Billy and Charlie looked up, startled, while Jacob flushed, embarrassed at having been caught so soon._

 _Billy jumped away from Charlie, like he had been a flame, one that he had wandered to, in his state of wonder and curiosity, but came too near, too close and got burned. Charlie seemed to shy away from any looks Billy sent him, ashamed and disappointed._

 _When Billy came to Jacob and assured him that there was nothing between Charlie and himself, that they were just friends, that his mother would always be the one he loved, a deep pain welled up in Charlie's eyes, an old pain, one he settled into again easily. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He had done this before, Jacob realized._

 _When Billy explained the story to Jacob, Jacob felt inexplicably sad. Shouldn't he be happy his mother had been his father's Imprint, since he had been consummated as the fruits of it? And he was; it just wasn't a strong enough surge of emotion to triumph over the waves of sympathy and pity he felt for Billy and Charlie's past relationship. Shouldn't Charlie be happy, too?_

[][][]

Jacob asked Edward what he thought, on the assumption that Edward had been reading his mind.

"You lied to Seth?" Edward asked instead.

"What?" Seth turned from his conversation with Jasper to look at Jacob who was, once again, seated in the passenger seat of the Jeep, Edward in the driver's seat. They were taking Seth home.

"I didn't lie," Jacob defended. "I never _said_ they hadn't kissed. I said they weren't together, even if it seems like it, which it does."

" _Oh,_ " Seth was on the loop. "Why are we talking about this, again?" He looked anxious to get off the subject that had led Jacob to question his bond with Edward.

"Because, Jacob here, is daydreaming about the past."

"What about it?" Jasper asked. Jacob sighed.

"It's nothing, really," Jacob said, dismissing it. Edward persisted.

"Charlie and Billy had a 'thing'. They even kissed once, but Jacob walked in on them," Edward gossiped. Jasper even gasped like a teenager girl. All they were missing was the—

"Oh my gosh, really?" Seth said quickly, looking excited. "When was this?"

"When I was twelve or thirteen; I don't remember," Jacob mumbled.

"He'd just turned thirteen," Edward confirmed. Jacob gave him a strange look. Edward returned it, causing Jacob to groan. Edward smirked.

They pulled up at Seth's house, where Leah was waiting outside, looking like she was trying to stop herself from pacing.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up as though she'd been waiting forever—which she may very well have been. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?" She punctuated every word with a tap of her foot.

"Five and a half minutes, give or take?" Seth asked unsure, consulting his watch.

"Exactly, you should have been here, then," she chided. "Oh, hey, Jacob!" She waved at him. Jacob waved back with a grin.

Jacob was just as late—which it to say, not at all—but he didn't get a lecture for it. _Awesome,_ he thought, mentally high-fiving himself. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're going to run home, right?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yes, I may be home late. And if— —" _If Alice mentions my absence…_

"I'll be sure to tell her you say to 'fuck off', alright?"

Jasper laughed, saying, "God, don't tell her that! She may just kill me. Tell her… it's none of her business anymore." Jasper hopped out of the Jeep, and began to walk over to Seth and Leah, who were still bickering. He intervened.

"You realize you only told me to tell her a nicer version of 'fuck off'?" Edward called to his retreating figure.

"I figured it'd be more appropriate," was all Jasper said before Edward put the Jeep into drive and left.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked Edward, who was managing to both stare at him unnervingly and keep his eyes on the road. "I don't have the luxury of reading your mind to get my questions answered."

"When are you going to let that be?" Edward groaned. Jacob chuckled. "And I was thinking about you, if you must know."

"Really?" Jacob's eyebrow rose—not that he didn't doubt Edward thought about him, he just seemed a different kind of preoccupied. "What about me?" Jacob asked coyly.

When Edward looked over at him, Jacob had his answer without having to have it verbalized. Edward's pupils were blown wide, and his golden hued eyes were a dark, honey brown, desire coursing through his veins. The blood of his last kill giving his cheeks a flush, sweat matting his hair a bit. Jacob imagined he looked much the same. He redirected his gaze before he did something stupid.

He was surprised to see they were already at Edward's house. And shocked that Edward was already pulling open his door, removing his seat belt, cupping his butt—

Wait, what?

Jacob moaned low in his throat as Edward massaged the globes of his ass, feeling content when Edward carried him inside, somehow seeming to never once remove them, not even when he opened the door. Bite marks littered Jacob's throat by the time they were at the top of the stairs, and Jacob's cheeks were practically vibrating with the pleasurable sensations.

"Is this too soon?" Edward asked, even as he plopped Jacob down on his chaise and began removing his shoes.

Jacob shook his head, unable to speak for fear of his voice coming out hoarse and deep because of his arousal. His stomach began to tingle, though not unpleasantly. It seemed as though something were resituating itself down there, though it wasn't so noticeable he wanted to stop their current activities. He decided to ignore it.

Leaning forward to capture Edward's lips, Jacob moaned again. He was ready for this. Pulling back, he dragged himself to the arm of the chaise, letting his back rest against it. Parting his thighs hesitantly, he reached for Edward's hand.

Edward glanced toward it, then towards Jacob, before he grabbed it firmly in his own. Jacob pulled Edward to him, and let him settle between his clothed legs. Edward looked Jacob deep in the eyes, asking him without saying it aloud. Jacob hesitated, nervous. Then, he thought about who he was with—his _Mate_ , his _Imprint_ —and his nerves vanished, leaving only his arousal and love.

Spreading his legs wider to accommodate his Mate, Jacob kissed Edward firmly on the lips. When he pulled back this time, there was a fierce determination in his eyes, only challenged by the love that threatened to overtake it, arousal not too far behind.

Edward moved his hand towards the buttons on Jacob's shirt. Jacob nodded. "I love you," Edward said, before unbuttoning the first button.

Jacob smiled, face hot from the pleasure. "I love you, too."

Edward smiled too, eyes burning with lust and desire and Jacob bit his lip, waiting.

A second button was popped open.

… **TBC…**


	25. Bonds Run Deep

**Warnings:** Sexual content. I don't find it too descriptive, but, at the same time, this may be. If you don't want to read it, then skip this chapter—as the majority of it is that scene. Short chapter! I mean, super short.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 25: Bonds Run Deep**

 **Omniscient POV:**

Sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the couple lying together on the plush bed, which they had moved to after they had removed each other's clothing. Some of the clothing trailed from the chaise to the foot of the bed. Other pieces had been flung across the room, landing on whatever surface it could. The couple entwined didn't seem to care.

Edward lay on top of Jacob, snug in between his parted legs, with which Jacob was caressing him with. A light sheen of sweat was visible on Jacob's forehead, highlighted by the slivers of light. Edward's pale hand was rubbing Jacob's thigh in small circles, trying to reassure him, trying to get him to relax. He placed small, open-mouthed kisses on the tan, slender waist, saliva acting as a marking, where the mouth-shaped bruises on his neck did the same.

"Relax, love," Edward whispered soothingly. He massaged Jacob's stomach, which was tight with tension and nerves.

Jacob exhaled deeply. "I know, give me a moment."

"All the time you need," Edward said immediately. Jacob smiled, muscles loosening as he felt more comfortable. Edward pressed forward, causing Jacob to gasp. Edward caught his lips as a distraction. Jacob relaxed.

So, it continued, one step at a time, until Edward deemed Jacob ready. Preparation past, Jacob tensed again. Edward chuckled, his husky laughter seeming to wash over Jacob in soothing waves, muscles untightening slightly.

"Don't throw all that beautiful and eager— —" Jacob blushed, "—progress away," Edward murmured into Jacob's abdominal muscles. Jacob let out a breath. "We'll start again," Edward said as he pressed forward once more. Jacob relaxed.

The sharp sting of pain, followed by a most exquisite pleasure, caused them both to moan. Jacob clung to Edward, wanting to be close, needing that connection. Edward felt the same, and pulled Jacob tighter against him. Softly, lovingly, he set a pace, and soon the moans began to become consistent—the soft, breathy moans belonging to Jacob, and the deeper, choppy groans to Edward.

"Edward!" Jacob called pleadingly, body tightening around Edward. Edward, misunderstanding what he wanted, increased his pace, thrusting harder, faster. Jacob mewled under the onslaught of pleasure. "Edward," he tried again, breathlessly. He couldn't speak anymore, though. Edward understood anyways, Jacob's mind practically shouting out his warning; Edward was prepared.

Giving a helping hand, Edward urged Jacob to completion, maybe selfishly as every sound, every cry, urged his own. Finally, that blinding white, painfully pleasure-full climax hit, their yells bouncing off the walls.

At first, they didn't notice it; the feeling of contentment, of drowsiness, was felt by them both. Soon, though, Jacob began to feel a strange movement in his abdominal muscles. Something was moving; something was rearranging itself. Edward seemed confused, and rubbed his hand over his stomach.

Jacob frowned, as confused as Edward, trying to figure out what was going on with his body. Before he could contemplate it further, pain shot through his spine causing him to cry out, and almost curl in on himself.

Strangely, Edward cried out, too, before looking towards Jacob, ignoring his own obvious discomfort. "What's wrong with you?" Edward asked, breathing slowly as he pushed his own pain away.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Jacob parroted.

"Nothing; I probably moved too fast," Edward said. "Pain flared in my back," he elaborated when Jacob seemed more confused about this. "You?"

"The— the same." The quiet settled, but it was uncomfortable, both lost in their own thoughtful and reflective thoughts. Then, Jacob nodded, and moved to get out of the bed. Edward reluctantly began to release him before retightening his hold when Jacob almost fainted.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Edward asked, one hand steadying Jacob while the other rubbed his back soothingly. Jacob's eyes darted around, seemingly blinded for a minute as he searched for Edward's face. "Jacob," Edward whispered, moving a hand to hold his face, "Jacob, I'm right here. What's going on?"

Focusing on Edward, Jacob whispered out a low and strained request before closing his eyes and accepting the darkness, "Get Billy. Get my father." Then, his head dropped, and his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

… **TBC…**

Keeping with the original version that was posted on here, I didn't add any explicit bits. But you can read the complete version on ExquisiteRose's orphan_account on AO3.


	26. Skipped Bonding Process

**Note:** _Italics indicate thoughts, Edward's or otherwise._

 **Warnings:** Coarse language.

 **Disclaimer:** Again, for the twenty-sixth time, I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 26: Skipped Bonding Processes**

 **Edward's POV:**

When Jacob hadn't woken by Edward's persistent attempts, which consisted of shaking and a splash of water, Edward panicked a bit before remembering he had a doctor in the family. He also remembered Jacob's request for Billy.

Luckily for him, he also remembered that he and Jacob were naked— _thank you, breeze_ —and got them both dressed quickly as he called out, "Carlisle!"

Not even twenty seconds later, Carlisle knocked on his door then entered. "What seems to be the problem…?" Carlisle trailed off, raising his eyebrow questioningly at Jacob, who was dressed rather sloppily and passed out on the chaise. He sniffed the air, then frowned. "A little early, don't you think?"

"Really? Now, isn't the time!" Carlisle looked at him disapprovingly. Edward sighed before continuing. "He— we, actually, felt a momentary pain before he tried to stand and passed out. He asked for his father before he lost consciousness."

Carlisle nodded, pulling out a stethoscope from his bag. "Maybe you should call Billy?"

"I don't have his number." Carlisle nodded towards Jacob's phone.

"Surely Jacob has the phone number to his father's cell phone?"

Grabbing the phone, Edward scanned the contacts list for a few seconds before coming across the only name that made sense: _'Fadre'_. He made a note to ask Jacob about it later. Pressing the call button, Edward listened to the call-back tone of _'Separate Ways'_ by Journey for approximately twenty seconds before the call was answered.

" _Hey, Jacob! Finally decided to give your old man a call? How are you?"_ That's not Billy, Edward thought to himself before he understood. Charlie.

"Actually, this isn't Jacob, Chief Swan; it's Edward."

" _Edward?"_ Charlie was being difficult out of spite. He loved Jacob; he didn't love Edward.

"Cullen. Look, I need to speak with Billy. This is pretty important."

" _Right, right, Edward. Why can't Jacob talk to Billy?"_ Charlie asked stubbornly.

"Why are you at Billy's house at eleven thirty at night when you have work tomorrow?" Edward shot back.

" _Touché,"_ Charlie replied softly, sounding slightly impressed. _"Billy!"_ Edward could hear Charlie call, voice muffled. Edward suspected he covered the phone with his hand.

 _Very considerate of him to not yell in my ear,_ Edward thought, slightly impressed despite himself. He never thought Charlie would care. In a strange way, really strange actually, considering, he felt touched. Barely.

" _Hello, Edward. Charlie said you needed to speak with me about something?"_ Billy cut to the chase.

"Yes, actually. Jacob has passed out." Edward figured he should cut to the chase, too.

" _When?"_ Billy's voice had lost the bored tone it had previously held, concern colouring it fully. _"What happened exactly?"_

"I think it'd be better to explain it in person," Edward muttered evasively, embarrassed by the question. "Jacob actually asked for you before he went unconscious, which was about ten minutes ago, give or take."

" _Why didn't you call me before?"_

"Because I had Carlisle come into the room. Instinct, I guess, since he's a doctor."

" _This may not be something he can cure, or diagnose,"_ Billy said vaguely. Before Edward could ask him to elaborate, Billy continued, _"I'll be there soon."_ Then the line went dead.

That was helpful, Edward thought wryly.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Billy's on his way. Charlie, too, I assume." Carlisle continued to check Jacob, then turned to Edward.

"Can you help me get him to the health room?" Carlisle asked, already grabbing Jacob under the armpits. The health room was practically a hospital in itself. It had everything necessary for a practical check-up, and more.

Pushing Carlisle's hands away, Edward lifted Jacob from the floor himself, causing Jacob to mewl and bury his head into Edward's shoulder's. When Edward began to walk, Jacob instinctively, even in his unconscious state, wrapped his legs around Edward tightly.

Smiling, Carlisle began to speak: "He seems very comfortable with you, like he trusts you completely." Carlisle gestured to how Jacob had wrapped his arms around Edward's neck with a sleepy smile.

"He does," Edward said. "Since we're Imprinted, the regular trust and respect we would have gained by being friends is enhanced. He trusts me with his life, even subconsciously."

"I can see that. Edward," Carlisle began, "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I should have supported your decision. I understand why you don't want to be with Bella, and I'm actually glad you broke up with her before Fate did the job for you."

"I've already forgiven you, surely you know that. I was just annoyed by the whole situation at the time. In a way, I didn't want to break up with Bella, but it was inevitable, even if Jasper hadn't almost— —"

"Attacked her as though she were a juicy black bear posing as a sacrificial lamb with its neck bared?"

Edward laughed saying, "Exactly. She expected me to do things that go against my morals."

Carlisle nodded his understanding. "I can understand that, but.. didn't you want to spend your lives together forever?"

"Together, yes. Forever? Not quite. I was willing to spend a lifetime with her, but her lifetime, not mine," Edward said. "I guess that wasn't enough for her."

Carlisle looked at Edward sympathetically, then smiled. "It was for the best, in the end. I mean, you're with Jacob now, you're Soul Mate. In that way, you're lucky."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle arched a brow. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Alice distancing herself from Jasper? That's why she agreed to let him go out with Seth."

"I noticed. I wondered why you hadn't said anything about it."

They had already placed Jacob on the hospital bed, and Carlisle was checking his vitals. He paused to look at Edward. "Alice can see the future. I imagine she had a reason to believe, without a doubt, that her leaving Jasper was the best course of action given the circumstances, or, at least, that it was completely inevitable. Not to say that I thought you're reasons were not for the best," he added quickly. "I just thought that, maybe, you had been making the decision rather hastily, without thinking of the repercussions."

"I assure you I was not, and that I considered many of the options. Not this one, but it's a nice surprise," Edward said fondly, glancing at Jacob. He cleared his throat when he saw Carlisle's amused expression. "In any case, that doesn't matter now, especially considering I'm with Jacob, and we've already consummated our relationship."

"Don't remind me!" Carlisle laughed. "No father wants to hear how his child lost his virginity. Even if he's the top." Carlisle grimaced. "I didn't think you would have had sex by now, though. I mean, isn't it a bit early? You and Bella hadn't even done anything yet… Right?"

"Right," Edward assured him. "It's different with Jacob, though. I don't have to worry that Jacob will leave me on a whim, or decide that forever isn't quite so long as it used to be."

"I suppose that's true," Carlisle acquiesced. "What about marriage, though? What happened to waiting?" Carlisle questioned as he checked the dilation of Jacob's pupils before preparing to check his blood pressure.

"Well, like I said, there's no doubt of his loyalty, nor of mine. I love him, too. Trust him implicitly. In the end, marriage is just a contract made of paper. Why is that really necessary when our Souls have already made that contract? To wait for marriage is a scorn upon the bond, as nothing could make it more true, or more realistic than what it already is. I can't deny that it's early, but, sometimes, love comes early," Edward said, smilingly at Jacob who was also smiling in his sleep, as if in agreement.

"Edward," Carlisle said suddenly. "Do you think it's possible that you're having sex with Jacob is what caused him to pass out? Didn't you also say that he had felt pain before he passed out? Had he felt any pain before that at all?"

"No, nothing, actually. Now that you mention it, though, he seemed to be rubbing his stomach a bit, like he felt… something because of it. Not necessarily pain, though." Edward gave Carlisle a strange look. "What are you thinking it could be?"

Before Carlisle could say, the door opened. Esmé was standing in the doorway, Billy Black and Charlie Swan behind her. "They said that you knew they were coming."

"Yes, thank you, darling," Carlisle said, smiling. Esmé smiled back, then left the room quietly. "Come in, please," Carlisle said, with a motion towards Billy and Charlie. Charlie immediately rolled Billy in and to his son. Billy felt Jacob's forehead with the back of his hand, breathing slowly, then faster. His eyes widened, and he looked at Edward accusingly.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

Edward's eyes widened as well, and his body froze in shock as he read Billy's mind. "I'm sorry. Will someone please explain what's going on?" Carlisle asked, lost.

"Your son has impregnated Jacob," Charlie said calmly, as though they were speaking of the weather instead of male pregnancy, which, by all means, should be impossible.

"What?" Carlisle sputtered, gaping like a fish. "That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. You're son has impregnated my son," Billy confirmed, seemingly calmer now. At least, he looked as though he wasn't going to castrate Edward anymore.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked, choosing to stick to something that wasn't so unbelievable.

"We had considered the possibility on the way over. It would not be the first case of male pregnancy, and, surely, not the last. Also, taking Edward and Jacob's relationship, and the strength of it, which Seth had mentioned, we're not surprised by the fact that they have already had sexual relations." Billy's jaw tightened. "We were just in denial." Charlie patted Billy's hand comfortingly.

Edward popped out of his daze. "So, he's pregnant? How do you know for sure?" Edward was staring at Jacob's stomach, like it would reveal all the answers.

"Well, other than the fact that he just had sex, and that being the heir of the last Alpha makes him 'ovulate' more frequently, especially now that he has a Mate, his temperature is sky rocketing." Edward seemed confused as to how that last piece of information fit into the puzzle. "This indicates that his body is working overtime to prepare for the 'egg' that will soon be forming with your sperm and his sperm. That's why he passed out, and why he felt pain before passing out. You were supposed to complete other bonds so his body could process this slowly and with less pain. Now, everything is struggling to right itself in the span of half an hour." As if to confirm his words, Jacob yelped in pain, as did Edward.

Edward shot out his hand to grip at Jacob's, whose hand was sweaty and warm. "Why do I feel his pain?" Edward asked.

"Because of the bond. Like I said, you were supposed to go along with the process of 'wooing' first. Dating, talking, things like that. There are four different bonding stages, which are pretty straight forward. First, the acceptance of the bond. I mean, complete acceptance of everything that has changed because of it being part of it. No regrets. Second is establishing trust, which I will assume has happened. Third is a steady dating period, or, in other words, an appropriate amount of time to get to know each other thoroughly. Fourth is marriage and consummation. By the time you would have completed the fourth bond, Jacob would have been prepared for it pregnancy.

"The proper names for the bonds are Imprint, Mind, Soul, and Body. You have, in two days, attempted to squash together all of them together, and Jacob's body is trying to rectify your impatient mistake. It's taking its toll on him," Billy observed as Jacob whimpered from the pain of his body's rearrangements.

Edward winced. "Will he be okay?" he asked hesitantly, rubbing Jacob palm. He seemed to relax when he felt Edward's touch, heard Edward's voice.

Billy gave him a level look. "You better hope so," he said. "You better hope so."

… **TBC…**


	27. Hope Dashed, Hope Returned

_**[Original A/N:**_ _Just as a clarification, the reason Jacob is in pain is because they skipped the bonding rites, which should have taken a few months so Jacob's body could adjust. Think, he wasn't born with all the parts to have a baby as he hadn't Imprinted yet. Now that's he's Imprinted and has had sex (since he's Submissive), his body is working overtime in preparation for the baby, if he wants to be able to keep it. So, yes, he'll be in pain as a result. Sorry. *Ducks head to dodge the tomatoes and... shoes?* :0]_

 **Notes:** _Italics indicate thoughts._

 **Warnings:** Angsty, mostly. I thought you should all get a fair warning. It's not an unhappy ending, however.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The quote Jasper thinks to Edward is by Thomas Fuller-I, obviously, do not own it:P

 **Chapter 27: Hope Dashed, Hope Returned**

 **Edward's POV:**

The tension in the room was palpable.

Everyone was now aware of the fact that Jacob had passed out, meaning everyone was trying to squeeze into the tiny space that was the health room. Edward wasn't sure whose foot just kicked him, or whose hand had just patted his shoulder, they were all so close to each other.

The beginnings of a migraine were making their presence known in the form of sharp pains in his temples. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Billy was still looking at him murderously, while Charlie appeared sympathetic, which was strange and throwing Edward off by the sudden change of heart. Carlisle had left the room to run diagnostics and had yet to return.

It was clear to everyone else in the crowded room that something had happened—what that was, they weren't sure, including Alice. It was also clear that Billy was blaming Edward, if not for his culpability, then for the lack of another person to use as an outlet. Edward wasn't necessarily blaming anyone; although, if he were, he'd blame himself. He should have asked for more information on the Imprint, the consequences of it, or, you know, things that could possibly endanger your Mate. It was his ignorance that caused this.

Jasper, who had arrived not even ten minutes ago—Edward suspected that Esmé had called him; Alice and Jasper weren't on speaking terms, after all, so who else?—stepped closer to Edward, pushing Emmett out of the way, and placed a calming hand on Edward's shoulder. Abused patience turns to fury. A wave of the most soothing emotions passed over Edward like a balm. The knots in Edward's back unwound themselves, and he rolled his shoulders.

"Patience is a virtue," Jasper murmured.

"Enough with the quotes, Jasper," Edward said reproachfully. "I'm not sure my head can take it."

"The headache will disappear in time."

"Yes, but I'm not quite so sure about all of these people disappearing. They don't seem to be aware of the fact that they're intruding; isn't it fascinating how we have a living room upstairs just for that purpose, to sit and wait, and, yet, no one is using it?" He said this loud enough that everyone in the room could hear it, even Charlie. Of course, being that it wasn't aimed at Charlie, or Billy for that matter, they stayed in their positions, heads resting against each other, hands in a comforting embrace, as everyone who wasn't Jasper or Carlisle filed out grumpily.

Before everyone was out the door, however, he heard, quite clearly, Emmett's grumbling, "We care about Jacob, too, you know."

"I know, honey," Rosalie cooed. "But we're not Jacob's Imprints, so we shouldn't impose."

Emmett made a noncommittal sound. "When you marry—or Imprint, whatever; same thing—you get the whole family. But that's beside the point: why does Jasper get to stay? He wasn't even here when it happened!" Emmett shot Jasper a glare.

Rosalie threw Edward a questioning look before she closed the door. "I'm not sure, sweetie. I'm not sure."

An uncomfortable silence fell, only interrupted by the sound of Jacob's small cries of pain. Edward rushed to his side, hand attached to Jacob's now for a unforeseen amount of time. It seemed doubtful he'd let it go even if Jacob awoke, even if he was out danger. Speaking of the danger…

"I ran some tests," Carlisle said, entering the room and startling everyone, his voice seemingly magnified in the previously deathly quiet health room. A frown marred the doctor's features. "His heart is beating at an alarmingly fast pace, his breathing is shallow, his forehead is clammy, and his temperature is spiralling out of control; hot one moment, cool the next. I wonder," he said, speaking to Billy, "if this is a regular occurrence for pregnant male Shifters to experience as their body is changing, or if it is simply happening to Jacob, given the circumstances?" He glanced worriedly at Edward here, who was listening intently. Jasper appeared to be paying extra attention as well.

Billy hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's the circumstances. Of course, for a pregnant male in… normal circumstances, the body temperature would still increase exponentially; however, his heart shouldn't be working so hard. The problem, Carlisle, is that _Edward's_ ," he spat the name out like venom, "sperm is swimming along in my son's body trying to find a place that isn't there yet. His body knows, though, so it's rearranging itself, creating new things. Can you imagine the agony of growing these things? Thankfully, the body, in a feeble attempt to protect itself, numbs some of itself. Most likely, the areas Jacob is feeling the pain from are his rectum and his heart."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question; Billy continued: "The rectum because of the new birth canal that needs to be created, and the heart because of the trials it's going through presently. He has about thirty to forty minutes to grow these parts, or he'll lose the baby. Of course, the baby isn't formed yet, but…" Billy paused, eyes closing as he took a shuddering breath. Charlie rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and kissed his forehead. When Billy opened his eyes again, the emotions there were raw. "…it's the fact that it could be—should be—a baby. And it could be lost. Extinguished before ignited."

Jasper gasped aloud under the onslaught of conflicting emotions emanating from Edward: pain, sorrow, self-loathing. He's blaming himself for the loss of their child.

Edward's hand was clutching at his pants, knuckles white, nails digging into skin. Jasper had to pry Edward's hand off of his clothing, had to pull the fingers away from the hard skin before they cut a gash in it with its sharp edges. Sending a pleading glance at Carlisle, he asked Billy, in an attempt at a distraction—and to answer questions Edward was surely thinking of as well, if the deep concern was any indication, "And Jacob? He'll be alright, of course, yes? He won't be harmed?"

"I'm not sure," Billy said eyes emotionless, two pools of emptiness. "Anything could happen here. The last time this happened, the last time there was a miscarriage, the man in question suffered brain damage. He'd died for seven minutes, no brain activity at all. He still lives on the reservation, and has two children, but the way he processes things has slowed significantly, and his motor skills are damaged… As long as Jacob doesn't die, for any period of time, especially considering his young age," another glare at Edward, "he should be okay, and continue to be able to reproduce."

"What are the odds of him not surviving this?" Jasper asked with a sense of foreboding.

Billy looked up at him, face scrunched in pain at the thought of his son, his child, not surviving. Edward's eyes had fallen shut, hand clenching and unclenching, the hand holding Jacob's tightening. "For these situations, going by the amount of times it's happened in the past century, I'd say the odds are four to seven. If you include brain damage in the 'not surviving' list, then it's five to seven."

Edward took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair, making it look more haphazard. Ignoring everyone else in the room except his whimpering Mate, he tenderly stroked the Jacob's hairline. "Wake up, wake up," Edward whispered, voice bordering on desperate. "Please, wake up. For me, for you… For our baby." The last bit was choked out, his throat feeling more swollen than it had a minute ago. He tried to clear it to no avail.

His left hand was rubbing the palm of Jacob's own. He only became aware of the fact that he was doing it because Jacob's fingers squeezed Edward's as his eyelids fluttered, lips upturning slightly.

Edward smiled, relieved. Jacob could hear him.

Jacob was okay.

… **TBC…**


	28. The Dangers Of Changing

**Warnings:** Some pains from Jacob, and angst. Light humor is included, though:)

 **Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 28: The Dangers of Changing**

 **Omnicient POV:**

"Edward?"

At times, the realization that a miracle has happened doesn't sink in until later. Way later. I mean, everybody-is-now-staring-at-you later, and they have to clear their throat so that you can come back to reality.

Sometimes, you realize it, and have no idea how to react. The situation is completely unexpected because, sure, you were wishing, praying, hoping for it to happen, but you still expected the worst, the unhappy ending, so reaction time is, understandably, slowed.

Edward experienced both of these. At the same time.

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of his face. He didn't notice.

All of the people who had left the room earlier all crowded back in as soon as they heard Jacob had awoken. They were all suggesting ways to get Edward to respond.

Edward was aware; he just wasn't listening. Edward was extremely happy that Jacob had woke. Problem was, he had no idea what to say. So many scenarios ran through his mind, three of them involving breaking out into dance, two of those including music, during which in one of them he sang the song. The others were jumping on Jacob, which may only hurt him, having a jumping valley girl fest with Billy, or kissing Jacob senseless.

Instead of acting on any of these, he just froze. He figured it was instinctual, like a deer caught in headlights. After all, there were quite a few animals that simply revert to plain instincts when something exciting happens. For example, possums play dead, and ostriches bury their heads in the ground. Edward nodded to himself, almost imperceptibly. Maybe his animalistic side was taking over. Maybe that was a good thing.

At the same time, however, it was problematic. I mean, Jacob was wincing and staring at him questioningly simultaneously, which was a strange result. His facial muscles would contract, and, in the end, it looked like he was thinking too hard. Like when someone tries to smile when they're crying: the whole thing is sloppy, and they look as though they're grimacing. Edward wanted to make him smile, but he was speechless.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He looks like a dead fish."

"Somebody needs to slap him out of it."

"I'll do it." That sounded distinctly like Emmett.

"No! No, you won't. Sit back down."

"Whoever suggested it should do it."

Someone sighed. Edward felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. Raising a hand to rub at the spot, he frowned. Jasper was looking at him sheepishly. "Did you just hit me?" he asked slowly.

Jacob answered for Jasper, surprising Edward, "He slapped you actually, if we're being specific."

Edward smiled, the corners of his mouth quirked so much it appeared they stretched ear to ear in his excitement. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Jacob laughed. "I've been awake for fifteen minutes, Edward. You were so consumed with whatever you were thinking in that head of yours," he teased lightly, "that you didn't even notice. Don't worry. Everyone else filled me in on the basics of what had happened while you were off in Netherland. I passed out, then?"

"Yeah. And I wasn't off in Netherland," Edward muttered as he pushed Jacob's arm playful.

"Oww, oww," Jacob wailed while chuckling at the same time. "That hurt, jerk!" he said pushing Edward back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I really hurt you?" Edward's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and he pressed the back of his hand against Jacob's forehead.

"Ah, cold!" Jacob cried, batting Edward's hand away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't coddle! Carlisle's already taken on the role of my mother; I don't need two."

"Oh, one can never have enough mothers who care!" Emmett put in. Jacob glared at him. Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "Edward kicked us out of the room earlier," Emmett said casually, trying to divert Jacob's gaze. He succeeded.

"You made them leave?" he asked incredulously.

Edward rubbed his arm, uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. They were crowding in, getting into things that weren't their business."

Jacob nodded, shooting Edward a knowing look. "Uh huh," he said. "Are they crowding now?"

"They always are," Edward said with a quirk of his lips.

Leaning forward, Jacob whispered into Edward's ear, "You should kick them out again. So, you know, they don't crowd."

Emmett let out a huff, and Rosalie patted his back soothingly with a laugh. "Okay, everyone, let's go."

"Do you want me to leave, too, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"She said everyone," Emmett said.

Jacob smiled. "We'll call you if we need you. Carlisle, Charlie, my father, and Edward are going to stay. We'll be fine."

Jasper nodded reluctantly and left the room, smacking Emmett on the back of his head as he went.

"So," Jacob began, dropping the smile. "What exactly is going on? Don't act like there isn't something wrong," he said when he saw Edward open his mouth. "And don't try to soften the blow," he added when Billy moved forward.

Charlie placed a hand on Billy's arm, and spoke: "Your body is trying to prepare to house the foetus that is trying to be created from a mix of your sperm and Edward's. We'll get into specifics later. What you need to know now is that you need to try and remain as calm as possible, so that your body can relax and finish its job faster. If you can't do that, we'll bring Jasper back in. Understand?" Jacob nodded, not even sure what he was agreeing to as his breath speeding up. He was beginning to hyperventilate, and sharp pains shot through his stomach. "I knew we shouldn't have let Jasper leave," Charlie muttered.

Before he could call for the Vampire, Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Did you think I'd really leave?" he asked, sending waves of peace at Jacob and Edward, who was also beginning to panic as a result of Jacob's own reaction.

"Good man," Billy said, clapping Jasper on the shoulder. "You're alright," he added with a small smile. "But if you hurt Seth, I'll kill you myself," he said joviantly.

Jasper frowned, looking at the man. "How— how did you know?"

Billy shrugged and said, "It's a small reservation. Word gets around fast that another Vampire is Imprinted to a Werewolf."

"So Leah called you?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow, because the alternative didn't quite seem believable, despite everything.

Billy laughed. "Exactly."

"I have the results of your tests, Jacob," Carlisle said. "I'm happy to say the your body has accepted the egg, and is preparing for the foetus. You still need to adjust, though. Any wrong movement, any wrong anything, and you could lose the foetus. I want you to stay here for two nights. When you do leave, you'll be on bed rest for the remainder of the week. Just because your body has accepted the foetus doesn't mean it isn't possible that you'll lose it. It's even more likely, actually, much like a Human woman. If you get through your first trimester, then you're safe. But be cautious. You're much more delicate than a female woman."

"I worry," Billy said, "about the time that'll come when Jacob will shift to a Wolf."

"I wouldn't advise it with the condition his body is in," Carlisle said in a distinctly 'doctor' voice.

"It isn't a choice," Billy explained. "A Wolf always changes to its Wolf form during the first week of their pregnancy. They will feel the need to transform more as it progresses. What are the chances the baby will survive that?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said with a frown, already trying to figure it out. "It seems that that could be a breaking point. His body isn't adjusted completely as yet. If he Shifted today or even tomorrow, the baby would die, without a doubt. There'd be no chance that it'd be able to survive Jacob's Shift," he said softly, looking at Jacob—who had winced—sympathetically. "If he can hold off for at least three days before the need to Transform takes him, then the chances that the baby survives it are better, about sixty per cent."

"Sixty per cent?" Edward sputtered. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, the numbers might've sounded favourable, but they weren't enough.

"I said better, not ideal," Carlisle said carefully. "At the very least, he has more than a fifty per cent chance of saving his child. You should be grateful for that." The doctor turned to the Shifter on the bed. "Now, Jacob," he said, "you're going to need some more rest. Your body is working too hard while you're awake. Sleep. If you can't sleep with them in here, I'll have to ask them to leave. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded shakily, grabbing Edward's hand. Edward, understanding his need for nearness, laid on the hospital bed with him, and curled around him. Stroking his hair softly, he murmured sweet nothings in his ear until Jacob fell asleep.

… **TBC…**


	29. Who's Surprised?

**Warnings:** Hmmmmmm..? Nothing, actually, that I can think of.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight (if you didn't get that from the other 28 times I've said this). It belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

 **Chapter 29: Who's Surprised?**

 **Jacob's POV:**

The itch to Shift had been plaguing him for two days, and even though Carlisle had assured him that his body would be able to handle the transformation without harming the baby after three days, he wasn't willing to take that risk. Problem was, it seemed his body was disagreeing with him. It seemed adamant that today would be the day he had to change, but Jacob was just as adamant today wouldn't be the day.

Frustrated, Jacob sat down on the couch in the Cullen's living room. It had been decided that he would stay at the Cullen's because it'd be easier for Carlisle to keep an eye on him. Yet, he wasn't quite so soothed by being in the same home with so many Vampires. The only Vampires he felt comfortable with letting be around him were Edward—which was a given—Jasper—as he could manipulate Jacob's emotions—and, strangely enough, Rosalie—he had no logical explanation for that last one. The two of them just seemed to click. He thought, maybe, it's because Rosalie seemed to share the same disposition as Leah and he was therefore comforted by her present.

Jacob groaned. He didn't know where Edward was. The Vampire had left earlier, saying he had to feed, with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, but they had all returned already, so he didn't understand why Edward hadn't yet.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice inquired gently.

"I'm fine, just stiff." Jacob stretched, trying to loosen his muscles, but to no avail.

Rosalie entered the room fully, and took a seat close to Jacob. "How are you doing?" she asked, reaching out to grab his hand.

Jacob smiled at her. "I'm alright. Really. I'm just exhausted."

"Carlisle told me that you could Shift already. How come you don't change? That's why you're tired, isn't it? Because you want to change?"

Jacob shrugged. "I just don't want to risk changing yet, at least not by myself." Jacob gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh, I see." Rosalie nodded. "Well, you'll be pleased to know, then, that Edward— —"

"—will be back soon!" Emmett interrupted, sending Rosalie a sharp glance when Jacob looked away. "Yeah, he just thought he'd get some… extra blood, so he could stay here with you, if you need him." Emmett nodded to himself when he finished, proud of his improvising.

"Uh huh," Jacob said, looking amused. "Well, how nice of you, Emmett, to share such a lovely story, even if it is fictional." Emmett looked surprised Jacob discovered him—he delivered that lie pretty well, considering he'd just made up the whole thing on the spot. "Now that that's established, where is Edward?"

"Edward is right here!" Edward said as he walked into the room.

Jacob smiled, a bright, million watt smile. "Hey, where have you been?"

Edward pushed himself between Rosalie and Jacob, carefully prying her hand from Jacob's. Rosalie grumbled, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Well, I was not getting extra blood," Edward said with a grin, "if that's what you mean."

"No. Way," Jacob deadpanned, a grin on his face.

"Unbelievable, I know. I did go to the Reservation, however, and I brought some friends." He gestured toward the doorway, where the Pack was huddled together. Jacob didn't notice, what with Edward's presence. Now, though, his grin widened, splitting from ear to ear.

"Hey, guys."

"Jacob," they all replied, smiling at him. Seth pushes forward out of the group, sending Jasper a coveted look as he passed him to reach Jacob. Kneeling beside the couch, Seth smiled. "I always thought that that man on the reservation was one of a kind. To think, you're going to have a baby!" Seth beamed, a twinkle in his eye. Jacob understood, too. If he could have a baby, Seth could have a baby. Since they were in the same situation, Imprint wise, Seth was glad he wouldn't go through these experiences alone, that he had someone to learn from, to talk to.

"As long as the bonding rituals are followed, everything's smooth sailing," Jacob told him.

"I'm guessing you didn't follow the bonding rituals, then?" Sam asked.

"You know Jacob, always the rebellious one in the group," Embry chimed in teasingly, smiling at his friend. Jacob's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Embry and Paul's interlocked hands, and the way Paul seemed to be trying to merge himself into Embry's body. By the way Embry shifted his eyes away, Jacob figured that that was another question, for another day.

"What was your first clue?" Jacob asked in good humour, opening his arms to embrace Embry. Thankfully, Paul let go of Embry's hand for that moment of hugging, so it wasn't awkward. Moving back, Embry patted Paul on the shoulder. The older Wolf outstretched his hand for Jacob to shake, causing Jacob to frown. Maybe he spoke too soon about the whole awkward thing then.

Beside him, Edward was chuckling. Rolling his eyes, Jacob nudged Edward in the ribs. "Everyone, these are Edward's siblings: Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I'm not sure where Alice is," he looked towards Jasper, who shrugged. He seemed like he could care less, with his arm slung around Seth's shoulders. A smile flitted across Jacob's face, before a worried frown replaced it again, as he searched the crowd for black, spiky hair. She'd been disappearing a lot lately. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he saw her, actually, although he knew she had been by; Edward had mentioned it offhandedly every once and a while.

Edward leaned toward him, lips against his earlobe, breath cascading in waves, causing Jacob to shiver, and whispered, "She went to Bella's."

It took Jacob a moment to understand what Edward had said, as he was lost in a haze of memories of other whispers and soft lips. "Wait, what? Why is she at Bella's?"

"Her cover story is that she wants to make sure she's okay, which she isn't lying about; it just isn't her primary motive. She's trying to lay the groundwork."

"Ah," Jacob said softly in understanding. "She moves fast, doesn't she?"

"No more faster than you and I."

Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Different circumstances, though."

"Not quite so different," said Edward.

"Not quite the same," Jacob repudiated. "Imagine how vulnerable Bella is right now; she'll cling to Alice like a lifeline, especially since clinging to me isn't exactly an option. I know Alice won't use her like that, or, at least, I hope she's smart enough not to use her like that, but it's a position that Alice is most assuredly taking advantage of, whether it's with less than pleasant intentions, or not. Bella needs a friend right now. Alice is going to be that friend."

"That's good, though." Jacob looked at him sceptically. "No, really," Edward assured, "I mean, who else can really comprehend why I would leave her for her best friend, and then they're still friends even after. Alice, even if she's doing it for her own interest, in a way, is still giving Bella benefits. She's being a friend, an indispensable one. Maybe this is good."

Laying his head on Edward's shoulder, he agreed drowsily. "I suppose." Feeling a rumbling in his stomach, Jacob rubbed it absentmindedly. Soon, a warmth began to spread, and pain flashed, there and not there. Squeezing Edward's hand tightly, he gasped into his ear, "It's coming. I can feel it. We need to get outside. Now."

Looking Jacob in the eyes, wide expressive, frightened eyes, Edward didn't hesitate. Swiftly gathering his Imprint into his arms, he turned to the other occupants in the room. "Move out of the way, or I move you out of the way," he said, tone brooking no argument. Edward was sure he'd never seen any Vampire or Werewolf move quite so fast before in his life.

… **TBC…**


	30. A Mate's Soothing Presence

**Warnings:** The smallest hints of angst. Blink, and it'll be gone.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters, as always, belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 30: A Mate's Soothing Presence**

 **Edward's POV:**

After Edward took Jacob outside, everyone else followed, swarming like bees. The Transformation was amazing; like in chemistry, it seemed like the reaction of the Wolf inside of Jacob was going to make him spontaneously combust. Shielding his eyes, Edward took a step closer to Jacob, wanting to be closer, to help in any way. Leah grabbed his arm, preventing him. Looking towards her, he frowned when she only shook her head silently, and pulled him back.

"Let go of me," he whispered, tugging his arm softly from her grip. He wanted to step forward again, but he knew Leah would just stop him. "Why can't I help?"

"There's nothing to help," the woman said gently. "Billy told us that the first Transformation after being impregnated is different than any of the previous Transformations. For women, that first Transformation is truly life changing; they experience it differently, their view changes, their priorities shift, and their body becomes a cocoon for the baby. It's a whole new experience, and any unfinished changes are completed while you're a Wolf that first time after." She glanced towards Edward. "It's said that a female Wolf glows in that Transformation. For a male, it's much the same, except they are illuminated, iridescent, the light that emanates during the Transformation is blinding. Why, is anyone's guess. Billy thinks it's because the male body needs more adaptions; Carlisle thinks it's because the adaptions needed take more energy to from than a female."

"It sounds like a mixture of both," Edward said contemplatively, running a hand through his hair. Looking at Jacob, who was now ensconced in a brilliant light, he blinked. "Who says me being in the light with him will be detrimental? The worse thing that can happen is that I will go blind. Maybe, if I'm in there, it can actually be beneficial. No, no, listen," he said hurriedly when Leah began to protest, "I could make him calm, couldn't I? Having his Mate there will make him relax, the process could go much easier for him if I'm there."

Leah shook her head, not to deny what he was saying, but, rather, in confusion. "I don't know about that. It's possible, of course, but I don't think it's actually been tested, and, if it was, then it wasn't recorded."

"Can't knock it 'til you try it," Charlie's voice interrupted from behind them. "I think it's a good idea, actually, especially with Jacob being unprepared and all," a small glare was sent Edward's way, fleeting, miniscule, "so it's probably for the best if Edward goes in."

"He is a Vampire, though. Can we be sure the light won't harm him?" Carlisle questioned. "Yes, we can be in the sunlight, but that doesn't mean it should be this intense of a light that's is focused upon Edward. This could prove to be dangerous."

Billy wheeled himself into the conversation, "It's not sunlight; it's just a glow intensified. Like any light bulb you can find in a home, just a higher wattage."

"Do you mean it's like one of those lights people have to warm domesticated lizards?" Leah asked.

"Those are burning hot!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"But they've never harmed any of us before," Jasper pointed out. "I leave one on at night, sometimes, when the cold is permeating and bone deep. It helps more than not."

"He does leave one on, most nights," a voice chimed in from the door of the house. Alice and Bella walked into the backyard, providing sufficient distraction, so that no one noticed Edward edging away from the group and towards Jacob. "Or he used to, anyways." Seth's hand tightened around Jasper's, and Jasper squeezed back reassuringly.

The Pack looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say to Bella, or Alice, for that matter. They both had Wolves Imprinted to the Cullen clan, and didn't want to make things weird by accidentally seeming to have a preference for a pairing. They were, however, saved from any sort of confrontation when they saw Alice and Bella's interlocked hands. Now, the people feeling awkward were the Cullen clan, who quickly exchanged confused glances before facing Alice and Bella.

"When did this development happen?" Edward heard Carlisle ask while he sprinted over to Jacob. No one paid him any mind after their entrance. If anyone looked now, though, they would no longer see him. He made it to the light.

"Jacob?" he asked aloud, blinking rapidly, trying to see. He heard a high-pitched whine. Pupils dilating in the flare of the glow, he lifted his hand to his forehead, as a makeshift visor, and walked toward the noise. "Jacob?" A small keening sound to his left; turning around, he saw nothing. He walked in that direction, sure Jacob was there. He must have passed him, earlier. His foot hit something, making it yelp, and he looked down in surprise.

There, curled at his feet, was a russet Wolf; much larger than a regular one, this Wolf was almost the size of a bear. Mouth gaping in outright adoration for the Wolf he knew to be his Mate, Edward kneeled on the floor, and reached out a hand to pet the fur, so soft and shiny. The Wolf mewled in pleasure at the touch, snuggling closer to Edward and leaning into the feather light touch of his fingertips. Smiling, Edward let his fingers flow into the glossy chestnut fur, lightly skimming through it, untangling any knots his fingers encountered. The Wolf preened under his attentions. "Jacob!" he declared happily.

The Wolf's eyes opened, half-lidded, and zeroed in on Edward. _Yes_ , Jacob's calm voice, clear as day, resounded in his head. _Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining…_ The thought was purred out, Jacob shuddering lightly in a pleased way when Edward scratched him behind the ears.

Chuckling, Edward said, "I thought you might appreciate the soothing company of your Mate."

Jacob did the mental equivalent of a snort. _You couldn't resist coming in, could you?_

"Never," Edward whispered. "Are you okay? The Transformation wasn't painful? The baby's okay? Is it worse that I'm here? Should I leave? I should leave," Edward blurted out, suddenly panicked, thoughts of him making this whole experiencing worse floating through his head. He hadn't thought this through enough, hadn't thought of the consequences. What if his presence just made everything worse? What if—

 _Calm down!_ yelled Jacob's voice in his head. Then, in a much calmer tone, he thought to Edward, _I'm fine,_ we're _fine. The Transformation was painful, but,_ he added when Edward seemed about to bolt in a misguided attempt to help, _it subsided when you got here. So, no, don't leave. Could you, actually, rub my fur again?_

Jacob's ears flickered hopefully, making Edward grin. "Of course!" He settled onto the floor, lying next to Jacob, in the warmth of the copper Wolf, and scratched his ears, making Jacob's leg twitch with pleasure. "It's okay," Edward whispered with a smile, "I won't tell anyone. Go ahead."

The Wolf stared at Edward, gauging his sincerity, then, deciding he was honest, let its leg kick and it's tongue loll from the absolute delight surging through him, the combination of his Mate's presence and the small foetus, he could feel, growing inside him making him so blissful. Not even the calls for Edward could knock either of them from their tightly knit bubble of contentment and happiness.

… **TBC…**


	31. Unwelcome News

**Warnings:** This chapter is kind of crazy. I knew this was coming.. Maybe it'll just surprise you. Anyways, there's fluffy moments, then there's angsty moments. The Elders are brought into this chapter, so prepare for the plot to be reinforced full throttle! :) I hope you guys like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 31: Unwelcomed News**

 **Jacob's POV:**

Being in Wolf form is very flexible and easy. Jacob felt a certain amount of freedom as a Wolf, more relaxed and calm then when in his Human form. When the light cocooning himself and Edward lessened, he didn't want to change back. He wasn't even sure if he could.

Edward told him the importance of this Transformation, or at least what he had gleaned from Leah about it. He supposed that changing back immediately wouldn't have been an option even if he had wanted to. As it is, he remained in Wolf form, glad he could at least talk with Edward still while a Wolf.

 _Do you hear what I hear?_ Jacob asked Edward as the sounds of shouting increased in volume. He began to grow worried when the shouts fully penetrated his mind and arranged themselves into coherent thoughts, into words: _Edward, get out here!_ the shouts said. _Hurry!_

The shouts made him panic, and, in his fragile state, he shrunk in on himself, making himself less of a threat. If someone saw him as a threat and challenged, though, he was prepared to do what it took, but Edward was here; he would be his protector. Edward picked him up lightly from the floor, letting Jacob curl into him, and walked toward the voices, gently informing him that the yelling came from Alice and Bella.

Jacob cocked his head to the side questioningly. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't seen Bella for a couple of days. Even when he was in a state of life or death, Bella hadn't visited, which was surprising, now that he considered it. Charlie had come, of course, as he had been with Billy at the time, but Jacob reckoned that he'd have shown up anyways. He wondered why Bella hadn't. Then, he remembered all of Alice's disappearances, how they had grown more frequent, his offhanded comment to Edward about how Alice 'moved fast'.

He considered all of these factors. Was Bella angry with him? Was she angry with Edward still, and didn't come to see Jacob for fear of confrontation of some sort with Edward? Jacob shook his head. They had talked it out, and he felt sure that Bella still would have tried to see him, or would have called him, even if things were awkward. They were still friends.

Leah had called him every day, multiple times a day, asking him about his progress, if he could change yet, etcetera. Sometimes she just called to talk about miscellaneous things, like the weather, or a TV show. She kept herself updated, even researched pregnancies, male ones included, when she found out, so he could be well prepared and she could be helpful. Jacob was very touched by her effort, and was thankful for her research as she could tell him things he hadn't known himself. Like the fact that males didn't get morning sickness until their third month, and they didn't grow breasts in order to lactate, they just switched into Wolf form, where the nipples already there could feed the baby—using a pump. It was interesting to have friend who was so interested in what was happening to him, and he appreciated Leah's effort greatly; he just felt saddened that Bella wasn't right there along with Leah, curiously leafing for information through mythology books she got from the book store she had browsed through in Port Angeles.

Jacob frowned as he thought about it. What if, maybe, Bella had become upset with him, angry?

"Jacob," Edward whispered into his ear. It seemed Edward may have been trying to get his attention for quite some time, and he blushed as he pulled himself from his thoughts, so that he could concentrate. "Bella wants to talk to you, and Alice wants to talk to me. That's why they're here." Edward grimaced. Jacob got the feeling the news wasn't good. The little crinkle of hope Jacob felt, the one hoping his friend wasn't angry and had just popped by because she was worried for his mental and physical health, was dashed rather quickly. "Don't be too hasty in your judgment of Bella. She may have better intentions than you're predicting." This was a cryptic message; meaning Edward knew what Bella wished to speak with him about, but refused to tell him. He hated moments like these; he wished he could know, but, when he asked, Edward always looked affronted and said, "They're not my secrets to tell." Jacob learned long ago that the best way to gleam information about the things he wanted was to formulate 'innocent' questions. Edward usually let information slip out when he was distracted.

 _Why are they yelling?_ he asked as they moved forward. Carlisle waved to Edward in relief when the light finally abated.

Edward shrugged. "Their appearance didn't go over well with Jasper. Also, nobody else, besides you and I, know why Alice left. They know Jasper went out with Seth, since Emmett dared him. They figured he was just entertaining him. They haven't said a word; it's all assumptions. Now that Alice is here, everyone's trying to get their questions answered." Edward's implication was tacitly placed: Jasper was trying to make sense of everything, and it was chaos because he couldn't. Jacob did the Wolf equivalent of a nod, his ears flopping a little. His tongue lolled slightly as he considered everything, and Edward chuckled at the sight. "Do you realize how absolutely adorable you are as a Wolf?" Edward cooed, nuzzling his face into Jacob's furry neck. Jacob grinned wolfishly.

"Edward, please put an end to this madness!" Carlisle exclaimed when Edward finally reached him. "Rosalie is at Bella's throat, and Emmett won't stop pestering Jasper, who's trying to talk to Alice, who's ignoring him, saying she won't speak to anyone until she has spoken to you. She said this was important and urgent, and that everyone else could wait."

Jacob surveyed the scene, and saw that Carlisle was right. Rosalie looked ready to break Bella's neck, and Alice was trying to stop her, while simultaneously rebuffing Jasper, who was yelling at Emmett and Alice at the same time. Poor Seth was watching the scene sadly, trying to interject a few words every once in a while to calm Jasper down, but wasn't heard over everyone's screeching.

Jacob pawed at Edward's shoulder, silently asked to be put down. Edward kneeled, and set him on the ground, petting the fur on his face affectionately before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Jacob licked Edward's face, slobbering all over him, before gambolling in Seth's direction. Edward wandered off towards Alice to solve the dispute.

Jacob barked at Seth to get his attention. Turning to face Jacob, Seth smiled widely. "Jake!" he called excitedly. Looking around minutely, Seth quickly ran behind a bush, removed his clothes, and changed into his Wolf form. Returning to Jacob, he thought, _Where's Edward?_

 _He's rounding up the distressed sheep,_ Jacob quipped dryly. _Tell me what's wrong,_ Jacob gently prodded.

Seth looked at him dubiously before replying, _Jasper wants to talk with Alice._ His paws scratched the ground nervously, and he averted his eyes shyly, as though Jacob would reprimand him for his irrational feelings of jealousy.

 _Edward told me,_ Jacob confirmed, nodding his large Wolf head. _Don't be upset. You're his Imprint now; he cares nothing for her. You guys even bonded before you Imprinted. What's there to be upset about?_

Seth kicked at the ground now, seemingly frustrated about the whole thing. _You don't understand,_ he thought gruffly, shaking his head. _He_ needs _to talk to her. Did Edward want to talk to Bella like this?_

 _No,_ Jacob replied without hesitation. He weighed his next words carefully, but didn't want to lie. _He seemed rather reluctant, actually. I was the one who suggested we talk to her; she was my best friend. I needed to talk to her… Jasper was with Alice longer than Edward was with Bella, for years he thought they were meant for each other, believed it too. Maybe that's why he feels like he has an obligation to speak with her._

 _An obligation? He seems too eager for it to be merely obligation,_ Seth commented.

 _Seth, when you Imprint, which you should know, everything changes. I doubt Jasper, who is chivalry personified, would break your heart. Anyways, Alice is meant to be with Bella, so it all works out._

 _What do you mean?_ Seth asked curiously.

 _Well,_ Jacob began, ears twitching, _Alice had Visions of herself and Bella together romantically before you Imprinted on Jasper. She knew he would Imprint, just not on who, when she noticed his future disappear. So, she distanced herself from him. Jasper is probably so hell-bent on speaking with her because he's angry with her methods of 'letting him off easy'. I saw them; it was like a cruel game of cat and mouse._

Seth pondered this for a moment and then thought, _So, you don't think there's any other reason why he wants to talk to her?_

Jacob shook his head.

 _Why are you still a Wolf?_ Seth said suddenly, changing the topic.

 _I can't switch back yet. Court ordered,_ he teased, thinking of Leah, his father, and Edward; the 'court'.

 _Really? Will that be the way it will be for me, too?_

 _Yes, most likely. Although, you won't have as much of a precarious pregnancy as mine as I imagine Jasper and yourself will be waiting until your bonds are completed before engaging in sexual intercourse?_ Jacob asked expectantly, like a teacher who asks a question with only one answer, no if's, and's, or but's.

If Seth were Human, he would have blushed. As it is, his ears flattened against his head in embarrassment. _Right. We'll wait for the bonds,_ he thought lowly, agreeing.

A shout interrupted their mental conversation. "Seth! Jacob!" Jasper's voice called. Jasper was currently trying to prevent Rosalie from continuing her emotional attack on Bella. Emmett was making matters worse by not being much help at all. Galloping over to where they were, Jacob pushed himself in between Bella and Rosalie, placing shaggy paws on Rosalie's chest, pushing her backwards and away from Bella.

Seth had run behind the bush to Shift and throw on shorts before running to them, shirtless. Approaching Bella, he smiled. "Why don't we go inside?" he asked kindly. Bella nodded shakily, and followed him as he entered the house.

Jasper looked at Emmett. "What the heck is going on here?" he asked perplexedly.

Rosalie responded. "Bella is here with Alice!" she screeched indignantly, almost as if she were the one who had been 'cheated' on. Jacob snorted against her shoulder as Jasper informed her of the situation, of how things had changed, barely managing to keep himself from grinning openly like Jacob was. "What are they doing here?" she asked, noticeably calmer now that she knew what was going on.

"That's what I'd like to know," Emmett chimed in. Jacob barked to show he agreed with the sentiment.

"Alice wants to speak with Edward," Jasper said laconically. Everyone winced a little, knowing Jasper's pride was wounded that she didn't want to at least try to figure things out with him, instead ignoring his presence altogether for Edward. "I'm assuming Bella came because Alice came."

Jacob shook his head, remembering what Edward said about her wanting to talk to him. Padding away from the group, he wandered inside looking for his translator, so he could speak with Bella. He found him in the living room, speaking quietly with Alice. Edward looked over when he heard Jacob's paws scraping the floor.

Frowning at Edward and Alice's serious expressions, Jacob informed Edward of the proceedings he missed, _Rosalie is calm again. Jasper is outside; he wants to talk to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett are with him. Bella and Seth are in the house somewhere. Seth is trying to calm her down. I wonder if you'd come with me, so I could speak with her._

Edward gave him a strange look. It was almost calculating. "Do you know where your father is, Jacob? Where Charlie is?" he asked, dismissing what Jacob said; not rudely, just entirely.

Jacob shook his head. _I haven't seen them since I Shifted._

Edward exchanged a knowing glance with Alice. Jacob exhaled in frustration; Edward was keeping things from him again, but he had a feeling he would at least tell him soon. He just wished he would stop beating around the bush. "Alice had a Vision," Edward said cryptically. Jacob merely raised a furry eyebrow. "She had a Vision of Charlie rushing into this room to tell us that the Elders have set a meeting, requiring you and I to attend."

 _When?_ Jacob asked.

"In two hours," Edward replied. "Charlie won't be here for another hour at least, meaning the meeting is barely being called. That's why your father left; the other Elders had called him to attend a small meeting before this upcoming one. He told Charlie what they're planning, and Charlie is going to come tell us." Edward stepped away from Alice and crouched next to Jacob. Jacob pulled his tongue into his mouth, realizing the seriousness of the moment. "Jacob," Edward began. "The meeting is about the baby. They want us to get rid of it."

Jacob's jaw dropped, and tears pooled immediately in his eyes before his eyes hardened and narrowed to slits, his fur standing on end, and his hind legs shaking in anger. _They'll have to kill me first,_ Jacob thought fiercely.

Edward looked at him sadly. "They may be planning to do just that."

… **TBC…**


	32. It's Lying, And Yet It's Not

_[_ _ **Original A/N:**_ _This story is not a tragedy. Analyse that however you'd like_

 _Also, the POV is a little random because I wanted to get the J/S stuff in and this was really the only way without getting the fluff angst ridden, so I hope you don't mind too much! It won't happen too much.]_

 **Warnings:** Angst. Umm, and some Jasper/Seth fluff, as requested:) And there might be some spelling errors. _**[even after the edit, I might have missed a few errors, I'm sorry]**_

 **Disclaimer:** If I were Stephanie Meyer, would I really be writing fanfiction on my own book? Really? So, no, I do not own. Because I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Obviously. :)

 **Chapter 32: It's Lying And It's Not Lying**

 **Omnicient POV:**

The pain clouded eyes pierced Edward's heart much like a knife would. The metaphorical knife twisted downward, as though set on gutting him, when he saw those eyes harden, when he saw that cold mask drop across his face like a stage curtain. His Mate was in pain, but he wasn't allowed to help. Not yet.

Jacob didn't want anyone to see his pain; he wanted to be strong, and he wanted to be able to fight this out. Of course, being a pregnant male Wolf would be a cause for problems here. He would be lying if he said he didn't want any help, if he said he didn't need it; he needed it very much, and, in this moment, he absolutely craved it. Edward's arms twitched almost as though he wanted to scoop Jacob up into a hug, and Jacob was half-tempted to run into them and sob his woes away.

Yet, the thought of being so emotional in this moment wouldn't help him in any way. He knew that if he showed even the most minimal amount of emotion in front of the Elders that they would tear him to pieces faster than any of them could predict. Of course, no one here was their enemy, but if any of his friends saw him breaking down, even the slightest bit, the Elders would find out immediately. Especially if Sam saw him. Since Sam was going to attend the meeting as well, he had to make sure no one could report his emotions back to the Alpha. No one else could be allowed to change while here, which was the only saving grace. Jacob knew that if anyone should change then everyone would know of his emotions instantly through their mind communication. It was of the utmost importance that no one changed, that nobody found out.

Growing up with his father, Jacob had learned how to hide certain thoughts. Only if he was thinking about it, in the very front of his mind, would they know what he was thinking. He could hide that weakness, but nobody else could, except for Leah. He never taught Sam because they weren't so close. Sam was like a distant older brother: there for you unconditionally, but you don't talk much. Hardly at all, really; he's just a safe, reliable presence.

Knowing his limitations for PDA, Jacob refrained from leaping into Edward's welcoming arms, and instead paced the floor. Edward's hands clenched, as though he were literally fighting to remain where he was, and not comfort Jacob. Jacob tried not to feel bad, and asked more questions: _What exactly does Charlie say when he shows up?_

Edward turned toward Alice, quickly scanning her thoughts for the answer, before facing Jacob. "He tells us that your father has told him that the Elders think that our baby is an abomination, and it has to be destroyed before it can grow up and wreak havoc on the natural world," Edward's voice grew more bitingly sarcastic as he continued, his mouth curling in a snarl as he became more angry with the Elders for thinking they could do this. "He also said that your father is going to be acting as though he agrees with this whole charade, so that he can get more allies to go against the other Elders. Once Charlie knows, we'll know. I'll, of course, be reading your father's mind to check for loyalty, sincerity, and to find out his idea if Charlie doesn't discover it soon enough, even though I doubt they are against you. I will be subjecting each of your friends who are Wolves to the same treatment, to root out anyone who could have any part in this, or who know any information about it." He paused, looking at Jacob patiently when he shook his head.

Unnecessary. At the meeting, everyone would be in Wolf form. Their thoughts, any and all of them, would be loud and clear to Jacob.

"I hadn't been under the impression that everyone would attending the meeting," Edward commented.

 _They won't._ Jacob sighed. _Fine. You can read everyone's mind, except Seth's and Leah's. I already know Seth is loyal to me, as we shared thoughts just moments earlier, and Leah would never do anything of the sort. Also, please tell everyone that none of them are to change into Wolf form._

"Won't they think it's a strange request for a Vampire to make?" Alice spoke up.

 _Not if Edward tells them that when they change, it affects his Mate negatively,_ Jacob disputed.

Edward nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to take Seth aside to tell him that he didn't cause you any harm." Jacob nodded to him gratefully. Edward walked toward him, and scratched him behind the ears affectionately. "I'll be right back," he murmured, nuzzling Jacob's nose affectionately. Jacob curled up on the carpet facing the fireplace, and watched him leave.

[][][]

Seth sighed when Bella finally calmed. She had been on the verge of hysterical, and kept asking for Alice or Jacob, to which Seth had to tirelessly reply, "I can't take you to them." Finally, he told her they would be coming out soon. He actually had no idea, but she had calmed considerably since. Luckily, Edward exited the living room almost ten minutes after, so Bella couldn't call him on his fib.

"You can go in now, Bella," Edward told her calmly. Bella hopped from the stairs she had been perched on, waved an awkward goodbye to Seth, and shot out of the room, only tripping once on the steps. Edward chuckled lightly, before he turned to Seth and stated, "She's quite desperate to see Alice and Jacob."

Seth looked at him curiously and asked, "Won't she not be able to speak with him, since he's a Wolf?"

"That's what's funny about it," he said, chuckling again. "While we're on the subject of Wolves," he said, sobering up, "I wanted to tell you not to change into a Wolf today, if you can help it."

"Why not?" Seth seemed genuinely confused.

"It affects Jacob negatively. You may not have noticed it when you changed. Jacob, in fact, didn't notice it, but it'd be better for him, during this first Transformation only, that you, or anyone else, not change into a Wolf at all, for any reason."

"But how does it affect him?"

Edward fished around in his mind for a plausible lie, then said as matter of factly as he could, "It makes him sick. Which, in itself, is strange as Leah told Jacob, from her research on the subject, that male Wolves shouldn't have morning sickness until their third month of pregnancy."

"That's strange," Seth said contemplatively. "If I got pregnant, should I have the Pack not shift around me as well?"

"You shouldn't plan on a pregnancy any time soon; just wait for the storm to abate," Edward advised abstrusely. "Maybe a few months into Jacob's pregnancy, we can find the direct source of the sickness, and, maybe, also discover prevention methods."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he agreed. "Do you want me to tell the others, or would you like to do the honours?"

"I'm going to consult Leah about the information, and then I'll tell them," Edward said, walking in Leah's direction. "Thanks for understanding."

Seth just nodded again, and turned towards Jasper, who had just rounded the corner as Edward went into the next room. "Did you know that Jacob was being affected by my Shifting into a Wolf?" Seth asked Jasper. Edward paused, and listened in, curious if Seth bought what he had told him. He realised it wasn't the best lie in the world, but he felt it was satisfactory at best.

Jasper shook his head sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, I was too caught up in my anger to really notice. He did seem a little off, but I think that was just because Bella was here, but I could be wrong. Why? Is something wrong?" Seth smiled at the concern in Jasper's voice.

"Yes and no. Yes, because my Transformation did affect Jacob, and no, because Edward told me in time, so that I, or anybody else, won't do it again."

"Wait, so you can't change at all?" Jasper looked confused.

Seth shrugged. "Edward said it could have a negative effect on the development of Jacob's foetus. Anyways, it's only for this first Transformation. Then, everyone can change again."

Jasper looked ready to argue a point, but then nodded. "Hey," he said, perking up. "Do you have anywhere you need to be tonight?" Jasper winked at Seth lewdly, flirtatiously.

Seth rolled his eyes at his antics. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"I thought we could go to this new restaurant that I heard was positively amazing," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and pulling him flush against him in a hug. "I made reservations. We have to be there in an hour."

"I don't know," Seth said hesitantly, thinking about Alice. "Won't you want to speak with Alice before she leaves again?"

"I did," Jasper admitted. "But, then, I thought that Fate had made a decision for me—one that makes me tremendously happy, by the way—and that I wanted to make the best of it. I can always talk to Alice another day," he said kissing him on the forehead.

"Even if she doesn't come back for a week, a month?" Seth pressed.

Jasper scrunched up his face, pretending to think about it, then nodded his head vigorously. "Even if she doesn't come back for another four months, then it won't matter. After four is a deal breaker, and we'll have to hunt her down," Jasper added mock seriously. Seth burst into laughter at his expression, and Jasper soon joined him, unable to resist Seth's infectious giggling. "So, you'll go with me?" Jasper asked softly. Seth smiled, and pressed his face into Jasper's neck as a yes.

Edward, who was still watching the scene, startled when Leah tapped his shoulder suddenly. "Spying on my brother, are you?" she asked loudly.

Edward covered her mouth quickly. "Did you hear that?" Seth asked, moving away from Jasper. He frowned. "It sounded like my sister."

Jasper grabbed Seth's wrist lightly, and pulled him back to him. "I think you're imagining things," he murmured. He kissed Seth full on the lips, and Seth promptly forgot all about hearing his sister's distinctive voice.

Edward took advantage of the moment, and dragged Leah away, his hand still covering her mouth. "Ow!" She bit him. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly, nursing his hand.

"Why were you spying on my brother?" she shot back.

"Okay, that's fair," Edward conceded. "I was trying to see if he believed me."

"About what?" Leah prompted when Edward remained quiet. He was very vague.

Edward sat down on a small couch-in the family room—and gestured to Leah to do the same. She shook her head in the negative, and tapped her foot when she thought Edward was taking too long to begin. "Something is going to happen later today," he began without preamble. "I can't tell you yet, so don't ask. Anyway, I said that you guys couldn't change into a Wolf all day today, which is true, so please don't. I also said it affected Jacob, which again is true. What is not true is that I said it affected his pregnancy directly. It can, but it's complicated," he sighed, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "The point is I told your brother that if he or any of the other Wolves change then it would affect Jacob negatively. That is not a lie, but it is not the truth, either. I wanted to you to back me up because I told him that you did research that supports this." Edward looked up at her warily, expecting her to say no.

He was surprised, then, when, instead of arguing, she walked off, waving impatiently for him to follow her. He obeyed quickly. She led him to the room Jacob was in, heading straight for Jacob. Hands on her hips, she asked bluntly, "Is what Edward saying true?"

Jacob looked at them both, then turned towards Edward. _Did you tell her about the meeting?_ Edward shook his head. _Then?_

"I asked her to defend what I'm saying, if anyone, even her brother asks. She wants to know if what I'm saying directly affects you and your pregnancy, and if I'm telling you the truth when I say that it is of the utmost importance for the Wolves to not shift, reasons be damned."

Jacob looked at Edward a second longer, then at Leah. He nodded to her, saying a tacit yes, that's true then rested his head on his paws to return to sleep. Bella, who was lying next to him, continued to pet his hair affectionately. Leah smiled, then said to Edward, "Okay, I believe you. What do I have to do?"

"Well," Edward began, and told Leah what he'd said to Seth.

… **TBC…**


	33. A Contract

**Note:** The meeting is next chapter, which wasn't planned. This is an extension of the 'Charlie Vision', but it's pretty important, so it needed to get out there. The POVs fluctuate a bit, too.

 **Warnings:** Angst. Cursing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. The plot? Yes? The fandom? No. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Chapter 33: A Contract**

 **Jacob's POV:**

Jacob was unsure of what to do while waiting for Charlie to arrive. Bella had excused herself minutes ago to use the restroom, and Edward was in a deep conversation with Alice about all the different types of scenarios that could come to pass, occasionally throwing reassuring glances Jacob's way, leaving Jacob with a vast amount of time to sit and think.

Thinking led to doubt, however, and Jacob was trying, at all costs, to prevent himself from going down that road. When he did, he began to think his father was against him, even though he knew he wasn't, that the Elders would order him away, or kill his baby, or kill him, or kill Edward, and the whole thing was beginning to give him a headache. He didn't want to make assumptions about how things would go. If he believed his dad was on his side and he isn't, he didn't want to be crushed, and, in turn, if he believed his dad would betray him and he didn't, his dad would be crushed. If he let himself think of all the possible outcomes, he'd hyperventilate. He was starting to, thinking of Edward and his unborn child, and he had to calm himself down.

Glancing at Edward, who was staring at him intently, he shook his head slightly; he needed a moment to sort everything out himself. He thought about his friends, and what they thought about everything. They obviously supported him, but did they believe some of the things the Elders believed? Would they think his baby was an abomination, since its parents were supposed to be sworn enemies, since no one has seen the likes of this before, really? The other man who had a baby had been with a Human, and that was dangerous already. To think of the dangers of having a baby with a Vampire… Jacob shuddered. He supposed he could see why the Elders might be concerned, for not only his well-being, but for the well-being of the entire Pack.

If he died while delivering the baby, he had no doubt some of the people in La Push would call it murder, by Edward's hands, and just for the simple fact that Edward knew the dangers going through with the pregnancy would produce and went through with it anyway—because there really were an unnamed amount of dangers involved with this pregnancy. But Jacob wanted to go through with it, too, so was it really murder if he was completely willing and ready to face whatever came next with the pregnancy? Could they really only fault Edward on the decisions?

[][][]

Edward approached Jacob slowly, taking a moment to think about what he was going to say. Jacob's morbid thoughts worried him, to say the least. He knew these were things that should be discussed, and he knew that they should think about every possible outcome, including the less-than-pleasant ones. He just didn't want Jacob to have to think about things that would make him stress. He wanted to be able to take care of all Jacob's worries with a few well-placed words and a kiss on the forehead.

Seating himself on the carpet next to Jacob, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, Edward spoke, "Stop frowning so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Jacob looked up at him, still in his Wolf form, and crinkled his nose. _I'm too young to care about wrinkles,_ the Wolf replied.

"Not after today." Edward looked at Jacob seriously. "I won't let anything happen. You know that, right?"

Jacob looked at him uncertainly. Alice spoke suddenly, and Jacob jumped, unaware that she was nearby. "Edward would sacrifice his life to protect yours. His unborn child growing inside of you is just an extra incentive." She kneeled on the ground, and gently pet the fur framing his face. "I would willingly give my life to protect yours, as would anyone here. Have no fear, Jacob, for you are surrounded by love."

 _Love that will not be able to attend the hearing,_ Jacob thought bitterly. _Only Edward and Carlisle will; Edward because he is the father, Carlisle because he is your clan's patriarch. Who will protect me then?_

"I will protect you when they are not there," Edward promised. "It is my duty. It is my desire."

 _It is not mine._ Jacob was looking at him fiercely, and he was snarling.

Edward smoothed Jacob's fur, which had been standing on end, and pressed a soft kiss into the fur above his left eye. "It is not your choice," he said firmly.

Jacob's eyes grew glossy and wet in his frustration and he shook his head, his ears flopping. A big, crocodile tear drop fell and wet his cheek. _I do not approve,_ he growled, turning his head away from Edward.

"Of course you don't," Edward murmured affectionately. "But you would do the same, and I would not approve. That would not stop you."

 _It would not,_ Jacob admitted grudgingly. He peeked at Edward, who was smiling. He pouted.

"Charlie should be here any minute now," Alice announced. "I'm going to go get Bella," she said, more to herself than to them. She walked away.

 _Nothing will happen?_ Jacob asked.

"Nothing will happen," Edward assured.

Yet, he had no proof to support that, and, if anything, the slight nausea he felt seemed to be against it. He ignored the feeling, for now.

[][][]

Charlie's breath was laboured, and he felt like he had run a mile. What Billy had told him was crazy, and he just couldn't believe that the Elders wanted to do this. He was glad, at least, that Billy was completely against their idea. Especially since he had quite an influence over the Elders, from what Charlie had heard. Billy's vote was almost three votes, he had so much sway.

Running up to the door of the Cullen household, he barrelled in without knocking, running into the first room he saw, which was, incidentally, the same room Jacob and Edward were in. "Jacob!" he called while simultaneously trying to catch his breath.

Edward stood. Facing Charlie, he said, "We know what news you bring. Details are all that are necessary for you to give." Jacob remained laying on the ground, tired.

Charlie paced, unable to sit when he was so agitated. "You know what the Elders have planned?" he asked, checking. Both Edward and Jacob nodded. "Billy told me that the meeting would be in two hours an hour ago, so we have an hour. They're going to try to persuade Jacob to get rid of it. You, too, Edward. Especially you. You are his Imprint; you are now his guardian in a sense. They will need both yours and Jacob's permission to extract the baby, but it has been known to be forced on a couple before, even the females in certain situations."

"Do you think they would force this upon Jacob?"

"It's a possibility." Charlie was never known for subtly. He remained as blunt as ever, "There's a very good chance that they might still try to do it, even if they are overruled. Many of the members of the Elders are very narrow minded. If they are so firmly against it, then they might hire someone to do it 'inconspicuously'."

"What about Billy? Doesn't he have a say?"

"He holds at least three votes in the council, an extra since Harry's death. Billy still has an 'Alpha voice'. They may be swayed by him, if he gets them to vote in Jacob's favour, then he can order the opposition to not attempt any funny business with you guys. But the order won't keep them at bay forever. You're going to have to convince them that your baby will not be of any harm to anybody, and that you are willing to suffer repercussions for anyone who is hurt."

"Something tells me that there is something in it for them this way; that is why they would be satisfied."

"You are right," Charlie admitted. He glanced at Jacob worriedly, then began, "They have a personal vendetta against you now. Sam is a great leader, but they held hopes that one day Jacob would want to take the reins. They said he shows great promise. They feel that you ruined that, not only by being Imprinted to him, immediately making him the subordinate and, therefore, in their 'traditional' and bigoted minds, making him unqualified to be an Alpha leader, but also by impregnating him. They do not believe Jacob will live throughout the pregnancy," Charlie said with a sigh. "You have completely ignored the bonding rites, and, by doing so, have decreased his chances of living. Adding to that that you're a Vampire, a pregnancy no one has witnessed, much less between males, they believe the baby will be the cause of his death. And you, immediately making you both, in their minds, abominations and murderers." Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself, angry with the Elders. "If you convince them the baby will cause no harm, and that you will accept the repercussions, and Jacob, God forbid, dies, then you and your baby will also die."

Jacob whimpered, and Charlie and Edward looked down to make sure he was okay. _Is that possible?_ he asked. _To kill an innocent child, and an innocent man? Is it legal?_

Edward translated for Charlie. "It does not matter to them," the man answered. "Their word is law. This is their contract for you, and there is no other way. You must decide before we leave. You do not have much time."

Edward glanced at the clock. They had thirty minutes. He hoped it was enough time for Billy to persuade other members of the Elders to help them. Edward was prepared to do anything, however, if he failed.

[][][]

From around the corner, Alice and Bella heard everything Charlie had said. From what Alice had heard, she knew enough, and, as if to support her thoughts, a Vision came. If she did not do something soon, then there was a certainty of this ending in much bloodshed.

She hoped she could prevent it in time.

… **TBC…**


	34. Victory Is Bittersweet

**Warnings:** There is elaboration of the Imprint and its effects—which make Edward… a bit possessive and rude. There is a plan from Alice involving Jasper. And there are Wolves who seem to have a personal vendetta against Jacob and Billy—Wolves who are part of the Council. Also, there are more than three thousand words in this chapter (pure writing)! (I'm excited, are you? :)

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight. It's probably never going to happen, so don't hold your breath.

 **Chapter 34: Victory is Bittersweet**

 **Mixed POVs:**

The Imprint was, for the most part, dormant when it came to Edward's relationship with Jacob. It was generally pleased with how their relationship was. There were times, however, when it influenced moods, like when Edward became irrationally angry and rude with Paul for his inappropriate thoughts, or when Edward became extremely protective of Jacob when there was no real danger present. It, the Imprint, heightened whatever emotion he would feel for Jacob, like affection or lust, anger or relaxation, to an almost unbearable degree. Love outweighed the need to dominate and claim, although the need didn't appear all too often.

When it came to their relationship, Jacob was naturally Submissive and loyal almost to a fault. Edward never felt the need to question how they stood in their places relationship-wise, never felt the need to possess, or to defend himself and his Imprint except that once. However, the meeting presented a whole new ball game for Edward and made it harder for him to control his emotions.

Now, Edward was an incredible actor at times. He could throw himself into a role, and not look back. The role of nurturing boyfriend came naturally because he felt it so sincerely that it was hardly a role at all, just something he was all the time. Jacob never noticed what had been brewing underneath, what had bubbled up inside him since Edward had discovered what the Elders had planned. Edward had always been an overprotective person, had always been willing to do anything for a person he cared for deeply, anyone he loved, whether they were family, friend, or other. Jacob was so much more to him than just another loved one; Jacob was his life, his anchor, his balance, and for that to be threatened… Well, suffice it to say that Edward had never felt a rage as keen and sharp as this one.

Now that the meeting was almost upon them—they had little more than thirty minutes—Edward could feel himself losing grasp of his what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act, and what character he was supposed to play. He couldn't help it; with danger so near to Jacob, Edward found himself growling at everyone. Anyone could be a threat, even the ones he knew for sure weren't. He was being completely ridiculous, he realized somewhere deep down in the recesses of his mind, but he didn't care. All he could really recognize, all he was really aware of was that his Mate—and his baby—were in danger. Life threatening danger, and he'd be damned if he let anyone near Jacob until the danger passed.

Even if it annoyed the sanity out of Jacob himself.

Jacob, as it was, found Edward's overprotectiveness endearing… for all of about ten minutes. After being denied the right to hug Bella, Jacob almost snapped. Edward had intercepted Bella just as she went to snuggle with him telling her, in what Jacob was sure Edward thought was in a very polite way, that she wasn't allowed to approach Jacob until after the meeting, and, even then, he'd have to consider all the dangers present before he let her.

Dangers? Jacob had seethed quietly to himself. They'd be lucky if they made it out of this meeting alive. No use denying it now that it was so close to happening.

Every time Jacob tried to talk to Edward about it, though, about the dangers and how silly it was to threaten people on their side, Edward scowled and said everything would be fine in this overconfident voice he'd developed. Not exactly reassuring for Jacob. Jacob wasn't sure if Edward was aware of the fact, but when that arrogance coloured his voice, it usually meant he was going to do something Jacob wouldn't be happy about. And so without having to spy Jacob knew something was up with Edward.

And Jacob was determined to find out what.

Edward sighed, running a hand across his face in exasperation. He had had Jacob lay down in their room. He'd only been in there five minutes before everyone had suddenly decided that they wanted or needed to see Jacob about this or that right that minute. Which was really unfair because Edward was trying to reassure Jacob that everything was okay, and, no, he didn't need to talk to anyone about it right now; they'd talk about it after the meeting. Jacob always rolled his eyes when he said that.

Opening the door of his room, he stared into the face of Jasper. "How many people can attend this meeting?" Jasper asked without preamble.

"That I know of, only Carlisle," Edward replied.

Alice pushed past Jasper and headed into Edward's room, plopping down on the bed near Jacob's paws. She pet his leg absently as she spoke. "I had a Vision of Jasper at the meeting." Said Vampire waltzed into the room, sitting at the chair of Edward's desk.

"What? Did he barged in, or…" Edward trailed off, distracted by Alice's hand on Jacob's leg. He glared at her hand like it had personally wronged him. She was quick to pull it back with a quick, apologetic pat.

"No," she answered, "he was standing there with you guys, all formal and stiff. He seemed perfectly calm, and… so did everyone else."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"That we smuggle Jasper into the meeting only to have him calm everyone down when they're freaking out seeing him there? Yes, that's exactly where this is going." Alice was smiling triumphantly; Edward thought she looked crazy.

"Okay," Edward said, not really following along past that. "Then, what?"

"Then, he'll help you guys calm down the Elders, maybe even use a little persuasion to make them lean a little more to your side," Alice replied. "It's simple, really."

"And does this work, in your Vision?" Edward asked dubiously.

"I'm not sure; they all Shift into Wolf form before anything really happens."

"Can you be sure that his, for lack of a better word, talents will work once them in Wolf form?" asked Edward.

"We're sure. He tested it out earlier on the Pack when they were all freaking out about Jacob's pregnancy," Alice reassured. "It should be fine. However, make sure you guys can prove to them the baby won't be a danger, and you should be fine." When all Edward did was bite his lip and frown, Alice continued, "Look, I know you're worried about what Charlie said earlier. Don't," she said, lifting up a hand, and smiling slyly. "How long do you think it takes to find Bella? Did you really think we wouldn't listen in?"

Edward smiled slightly. "Okay, so you're plan is for us to have us have a convincing story, then use Jasper to have superhuman persuasion as well? Charlie said that even if we win with votes, some of the guys will be… displeased with the outcome and will try to go against us," Edward said with obvious distaste. "Even with Billy's persuasion, they'll only leave us alone for a little, what makes you think Jasper will accomplish anything? No offense," he added.

Jasper made a dismissive gesture to say, 'none taken', while Alice gave him a level glance, saying seriously, "What about combined persuasion?"

For the first time since he heard about the meeting, Edward grinned wickedly.

[][][]

Strolling into the meeting hall much to calmly with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, Jacob stayed close to Edward, practically melding into his side. Edward was glaring down anyone who came too close, and had even growled at Jasper for trying to pet him. Eventually, Jasper had had to calm him because he was getting to riled up and causing attention. Negative attention. Last thing they needed was for the Elders to think that they were going to be a negative influence on their already 'dangerous' unborn child.

Jacob rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. He could recognize that the potential power their child would possess was slightly shocking and awe-inspiring, but Jacob wasn't afraid. He was confident that their child would be anything but power hungry or selfish. Especially if he were embraced by the Elders, the men all the people in the Reservation turned to for justice and who they looked at with admiration. Jacob couldn't imagine rejection from them, and how much damage that could possibly bring about.

Looking around, really looking, Jacob noticed a couple of things in the room, the gavel on top of the podium being the first. It looked so… formal, like this was some kind of sentence, which he supposed, in a way, it was. He wondered which of the Elders would wield the gavel, which one of them would seal their fate.

Sitting down on a rather big chair, most likely especially made to accommodate the size of a fairly large Wolf, he glanced around at the other men already sitting down before hopping onto it and getting comfortable. A few of the Elder Council men—already in Wolf form—who you could tell had lived a long time from the greying around their eyes, were seated at the very edge of the circle the chairs were placed in, glaring at them. He could see their revulsion and feel their eyes burning holes into his stomach. Jacob whimpered slightly, and laid down into the chair more fully. Edward, who had sat in the chair with him, wrapped his arms around him, giving the Council men a hate filled stare. They shivered.

Jasper, sitting with Carlisle in another one of the overlarge chairs, had to work a little of his magic to calm him down again.

Finally, everyone arrived, and the meeting officially began, filled with Wolves and three Vampires.

"As the Chief residing over this specific meeting, I now call the meeting into session," Edward translated when the 'Chief' nodded his head affirmatively, tapping the gavel with his paw and giving everyone a significant look. "Since Billy is more… involved in this case than he had ever been in previous ones, I have to take the rein." Edward noticed that the Wolf seemed extremely pleased with himself. His chest was puffed up, and he had the air of a Wolf with a very important mission. Edward raised his eyebrows, and looked over a Jasper and Carlisle, who were doing the same.

"We're all aware of this," Billy said, understood by Jasper and Carlisle through Edward.

The Wolf nodded, and continued. "We, the Elders, were called to this meeting for the very… special case of one Jacob Black, great grandson to the famous late Pack leader, Ephraim Black, making him a natural born Alpha, although Samuel," he said, nodding to a Wolf seated next to Billy, "is occupying that place for now." All the Wolves nodded impatiently, and the 'Chief Wolf' hastened to continue. "Now, it has become apparent to us that Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, is with child, by none than Edward Cullen, a Vampire belonging to Carlisle Cullen's clan, which we have fought with often. Not only is his suitor… unacceptable, but the possibilities of what their child would become… it's unthinkable." Edward shot the Wolf a dirty look, as did Carlisle.

"Now," the Wolf continued, "we will have a discussion about the possible outcomes and whether or not we will allow this… monstrosity to live. The decision, as always, will go to the group with the most votes to either side. To prevent lying, we will all be in Wolf form—no exceptions. Will the… defendants, please… state their case?"

Edward leaned forward, while Carlisle, as the head, began, "It should be acknowledged that Jacob and Edward are both very capable of taking care of a child. Not only that, but they would, of course, raise them with both the knowledge of the Wolves and the Vampires." With a little persuasion from Jasper swivelling across the room, along with a dab of guilt, he continued. "However, if he or she is not… permitted to know about their Wolf ancestry line, then it is possible that they could come to resent the people who rejected them. That is where the danger lies. Children are very smart, Council men, and they learn fast. They will not harm those who help them, who teach them, who nurture them, but they will react negatively to rejection, just like any child. If raised right, this child can be the blessing we all believe it is," he glanced at the Chief Wolf before continuing. "There is no more danger present from this unborn child than we make there to be."

Edward decided, when Carlisle sat back in his chair, to speak as well, "Carlisle is right; this child will not turn against you if you do not turn against it. There is no reason to fear great power, but there is all the reason to embrace it, especially if it's on your side." Jacob shot Edward a look; it was almost as if he was bargaining with them, this for that, the whole quid pro quo spiel. He had a feeling Edward was holding something back, that this was going to escalate to something more later.

 _There is no reason for our child to be against you,_ Jacob said, speaking directly to the Elders gathered. _You are our forefathers, and he or she will honour you if you give them valid reasons to. I know that when I grew up, I saw you as great men, great Wolves, honourable ones. If you kill my child, who is at no fault for simply being born, I'm afraid that my views will change. You will lose many Wolves of your Pack,_ Jacob thought solemnly, with Edward still translating for Jasper and Carlisle.

"How would we lose them, those that are ours?" a particularly old Wolf asked in a gruff voice. He did not ask him rudely, or spitefully, merely curiously and maybe a little doubtfully. He had kind eyes, and light fur, short haired.

 _With all due respect, Council men, but did you not think of the effect the decision you make today would affect the members of you Packs?_ Jacob questioned. _Many of them are dear friends of mine. They may have a child one day who Imprints on a Vampire, or they may have Imprinted on one themselves,_ Jacob made sure not to think of Seth as he said this. _My point is that they will, depending on the outcome of this meeting, want to protect themselves and their own. Did you really assume this would only affect me, and then it would be over with? Your risking many Wolves, and many future Wolves as well with your decisions,_ he ended.

The older Wolf nodded at Jacob, looking at him through wise eyes. He nodded again, and Jacob suddenly realized what it meant: They had someone on their side. He also noticed that, once that Wolf nodded, many other Wolves nodded as well in agreement, whether with what he himself just said or just because that Wolf was very influential, he couldn't be sure. More than half of the Council was now on their side. Now, it was time to hear the offense.

And maybe lose a few votes in the process.

"Would the offense please say what they have to say?" The Wolf was looking nervous now, no longer the proud and confident Wolf he had been before. He was, if it was possible, paler, and his hair was getting matted, maybe from sweat. Jacob wasn't sure.

The two Elder Council men from earlier, the ones who had been glaring at Jacob and his unborn baby, leaned forward. "The baby poses all sorts of danger, and just because you raise them, or try to raise them, a certain way doesn't mean they will be raised that way. I've heard of plenty of kids with great parents who turn out to be serial killers, or something equally as bad. We're not saying that will happen, but it's a chance. A big one. The real question that needs to be laid out is: Are we willing to take that chance?"

Edward snorted out a laugh. Every head in the hall swivelled towards him. "I'm sorry, and no offense, but that's complete and utter shit." The two Council men looked highly insulted, so Edward continued. "If we are judging this child based on the logic of him being a serial killer from some mistake in parenting, and you're going on hearsay, then we might as well have the same treatment for every child born, every Wolf, every Vampire, every Human. Do you see how utterly ridiculous that is? Anyone and everyone can be a serial killer, everyone has that chance, that potential, but that doesn't mean that they are a serial killer, or even a bad person. So, if you're going to base your decision on an unborn child under the chance that he might be a killer, when the chances are greater that he won't be, then that is bullshit."

Jacob pawed at Edward's hand—how disrespectful could you become in the eyes of the Elders in one day? —but Edward ignored it and went on, "I'm sorry if that offended you, but you offended everyone in this room right now because what you're suggesting, that is cruel. I don't know how you can even try to justify what your trying to do. That's disgusting and despicable, really, there's no excuse." Edward leaned back in his seat, and he was calmer now that he got that out. He was gazing at those two Council men like they couldn't even amount to the quality of the gum off of his shoes.

The silence that reigned after Edward finished was loud, and it echoed across the room. There was no escaping it. When Billy interrupted it, finally, his voice was loud and booming compared to the quiet. "I know what side I'm voting for," he declared, slapping his paw down and inclining his head and paw to Edward and Jacob. The Elderly, kind Wolf also slapped his paw down in Edward and Jacob's direction. Many other paws fell in their direction, but many also fell in the opposite direction.

Jacob didn't let it get him down, as the majority of the paws landed towards them. But he didn't smile yet because he knew they only had half the work done. Looking at the two Elder Council men, whose eyes were almost on fire with hatred and indignation, he knew they had a long way to go still.

… **TBC…**


	35. Look How Far We've Come

**A/N:** According to ExquisiteRose's original AN for this chapter, they promised that there'd be four chapters and then an epilogue and I will work hard to keep it that way. ExquisiteRose also promised outtakes and such, of missing moments for the fic. Now I'm not sure if I'll do that myself, but I might talk to ExquisiteRose and see what ideas they'd had for outtakes and if I can manage it, among all the other stories I have yet to complete (and boy am I sorry that I'm making you all wait so long for updates), then I'll be more than happy to add some outtakes here.

 **Notes:** Chapter Title: It's the name of a song by Imagine Dragons. Anyone heard of that band? I love them :)

 **Warnings:** Foreshadowing…

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Twilight. And with how busy I am, I don't think I could manage it, anyway. Thank NPH there's a Stephanie Meyer!

 **Chapter 35: Look How Far We've Come**

 **Nathaniel's POV:**

 **Three months later**

Nathaniel smiled widely at Jacob, who was moving slowly, but surely, in his direction. "You're beginning to look like a watermelon, pup," Nathaniel commented, looking at Jacob's swollen belly. Jacob rolled his eyes, and rubbed a hand over his stomach absentmindedly.

"I am pregnant, you know," Jacob said, his words laced with the slightest hint of sarcasm, making Nathaniel smile a little wider.

"Really? I didn't notice." Nathaniel replied, reaching Jacob, who swatted him on the arm good-naturedly. Nathaniel just chuckled. "Where's that other boy?"

"Edward," Jacob said, "went hunting. He should be home soon," he added with a quick glance to the clock. It was two thirty in the afternoon. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a surprise for you two," Nathaniel said lightly. "I was hoping he'd be here. Good news wasn't so common for a while. He'll be glad for this news."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. "What? No hints, old man?"

"Old man? I'll have you know I'm only a couple decades older than you," Nathaniel said self-righteously. Jacob waved a hand dismissively, as if that ended the 'argument'. In a way, it did. "And no hints, except that it'll make you exceptionally happy."

Jacob sighed in exasperation. "What's the good of having an older, wiser friend if he hogs his secrets to his chest?" he grumbled with no heat.

"Pup, buttering me up won't help. I'm not talking," he said resolutely, face almost comically serious.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I get it," he said, his voice touched with realization. "This is about Seth and Jasper's case, isn't it?"

Nathaniel turned his head to the side, so Jacob couldn't see the small curl of his wrinkled lip and give himself away. "This has everything to do with you and Edward," Nathaniel assured. That was true. When Nathaniel met Jacob at the Elders meeting three months ago, he admired his spunk and his firm defence of not only his child, but of other people who might be in a similar situation. Like Seth and Jasper.

This development was most definitely important to them, too, considering they were now expecting a baby as well. Nathaniel wasn't too preoccupied with them, though. Their case was fighting Edward and Jacob's unfinished battle.

Nathaniel would never regret the moment he decided to defend Jacob at that meeting; this pup—this Wolf—had something new to offer, something the old-fashioned Elders needed. Nathaniel was prepared to help him achieve his goals and bring the other Elders into this century of unconditional love.

"What has everything to do with Jacob and Edward?" Emmett asked, walking into the living room where Jacob and Nathaniel were sitting on the couches in the Cullen household. Edward was following closely behind him.

"Hello, Emmett, Edward," Nathaniel greeted warmly. He gave Edward an affectionate pat. "How was hunting?"

Edward smiled slightly. "As well as can be expected," he said.

"Kill any lions?" Nathaniel asked. He was excited. As weird as it seemed, talking about hunting with Nathaniel was anything but hard. He didn't care much, considering the Cullens were 'vegetarians' and took care to not kill any endangered animals or make any animals endangered. Edward had once asked him why he didn't mind talking about it, and Nathaniel responded calmly, 'If it's not you, it's something else. That's the way of nature.'

"No, no lions, I'm afraid," Edward said, with a smile. "But there were a few deer. I read their population was beginning to increase almost exponentially. Nature had to intervene."

"Very true," Nathaniel nodded, taking an air of sombreness that was hardly real, before smiling. "I'm here because of a new development in Seth and Jasper's case. Most of the Elders, almost the three fourths we need to win, are on their side—your side. A lot of them like you, Jacob. And they like Billy. They trust you, and because they trust you, they have decided that they want you to make a more formal pact with the Cullens and any Vampires who come to Forks and La Push. Obviously, they cannot accept just any Vampire who waltzes into the area, but they're prepared to make a treaty, and extend the border farther into La Push.

"Any Vampire bonded to a Wolf has rights onto the land, their family has the same rights only if the Imprint is with them. When you give birth, you are required to do so in La Push boundaries, as is Seth and any other Wolf who Imprints with a Vampire." Jacob frowned, but Nathaniel continued, "Edward is allowed to be in the room, and if you want Carlisle present, he may be as well."

"What about us?" Emmett asks, gesturing around himself to indicate their family. "Can we be there, too? At least in a waiting room?"

Nathaniel smiled a little sadly. "That's what they're going to debate on. That, among other things. I want you guys to attend the meeting," he said to Edward and Jacob. "It'll be important."

"We'll go," Edward said, speaking for himself and Jacob. "Thank you for telling us this."

Nathaniel nodded. "Of course. This is important for Jacob," he said simply, as if that explained everything. And it did.

Nathaniel saw Jacob as a son. Jacob, the young Wolf impregnated by a Vampire who sat determined and small at the Elders meeting those few months ago, wiggled his way into a special place in Nathaniel's heart, and Nathaniel vowed to make sure he was always happy. Even though he already had a few father figures for that already.

Billy told Jacob and Edward the same thing when he visited the next day. Charlie was with him, and so was Bella. "Are you going to the meeting?" he asked his son.

"Of course," Jacob replied. "Are you?"

"I have to be there, don't I?" Billy sat on the couch by Jacob, who was curled up by a fluffy pillow, clad in a pair of sweats and one of Edward's T-shirts, which were now tighter around his stomach, his swollen belly pressing against the fabric. Billy curled a hand tenderly around the curve of his son's stomach. "How's Lyla Marie?" he asked with an affectionate smile, almost cooing at Jacob's stomach. "Hello, precious girl." Billy's smiling widely, and he stretches a hand to grab Charlie's. "Feel this," he said, placing Charlie's hand on Jacob's belly.

Lyla kicked in greeting, and Charlie laughs in surprise and wonder. He smiled at Billy.

Edward grinned at the scene. For a while, it had seemed Jacob might not have lived through this. He still crinkled his nose when he has to drink a cup of blood a day for the baby—Carlisle's idea—and has some pains every once and awhile from his body's adjustments, but nothing life-threatening had happened.

The amazing thing was, the baby seems to be of agreement with this. Edward could feel the baby, feel her thoughts, feel her love, all the time. Jasper felt it, too. She adored Jacob, an all-consuming, deep love. It was so strong and palpable, this adoration and pure affection, it sometimes frightened Edward with its intensity. The love was so deep and strong, and it was given back a hundred and ten per cent. Jacob loved their baby with the power of a thousand suns. He spoke to Lyla frequently, commenting on his day and on what he was doing as though she were right there beside him. And the baby thrives on it.

She loved Edward, too, of course she did. As much as she loved Jacob. And Edward loved her equally, would kill in a heartbeat for her, for Jacob. And he didn't care who it is, he would protect his daughter and Mate with everything he had, from anyone he had to.

He was much more protective lately, constantly reading everyone's thoughts to check for danger, and often waiting until he could wait no longer to feed or sending someone to get blood for him, so he could make sure Jacob was okay, safe. This last feeding was the first time Edward had left the house in three weeks.

Edward frowns, thinking about it.

He felt something that was coming, he'd felt it for a month and a half, and though he wasn't sure what it was, precisely, he was ready for it. More than ready. He was almost daring for it to come, so he could eliminate it quickly and keep Jacob and Lyla safe.

He curled an arm protectively around Jacob, and scanned the room. Charlie and Billy were still cooing over Jacob's stomach, and Bella was talking to Jacob excitedly about a baby shower, Jacob smiling, but keeping an eye on Edward. When Edward caught Jacob's gaze, Jacob smiled widely, sending Edward's heart into a galloping mess, filled with overwhelming love, just from that smile.

Edward tightened his grip the slightest but more. He wasn't letting Jacob out of his sight until this passed, and until the danger he felt looming in the air was gone—using whatever means necessary.

… **TBC…**


	36. Pointing Up If It Can't Point Down

**Warnings:** Lots of fluff. And an ending that is unexpected (?) and not fully addressed—until the next chapter, that is…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me.

 **Chapter 36: Pointing Up If It Can't Point Down**

 **Jacob's POV:**

It was possibly the most endearing thing he'd ever seen.

Bella was shopping with Edward for baby clothes. They were laughing and picking out bibs that said 'My daddies love me' and bottles of baby blue and light green, finding onesies with printed monkeys on them who were playing and eating bananas, choosing beanies of all different kinds, including a small one that looked like a sock monkey; but, overall, they were happy and laughing and joking and bonding over their baby. Edward's and his baby.

It was the most incredible vision; if Jesus was resurrected and Jacob was given the opportunity to talk to him first, he'd not budge; and if that was a sacrilege, then he was glad he wasn't religious enough to feel guilty about it.

For months, Bella and Edward had been playing a game of zigzag, not avoiding each other, but making sure their paths wouldn't cross more than necessary. Lately though, they'd been talking and trying to be friends again, and it seemed they'd finally decided to give it a real shot. Of course, Alice had to coax Bella into it and Edward played the stubborn gentlemen of 'I'd hate to make her—and myself—uncomfortable' before it actually happened.

Jacob smiled at the scene. It'd been awhile since he could have them together again. Awkward visits to see Jacob and make baby talk to Lyla while Edward was away made Jacob feel like he was hiding a lover, not a friend; and it put a strain on him and the baby. Luckily, they wouldn't have to do that any longer.

He patted his belly contentedly as he picked up a light earth-coloured onesie. It was different shades of orange and brown, with a dark brown hoodie that had small ears corresponding matching paws on the hands and feet. Jacob cooed over it before placing it in the shopping cart and considering another piece of baby clothing. It was a small knitted sweater coloured with different shades of green lines across the chest and next to it was a small dress in light shades of blue. He picked these up, too, with a smile and placed them into the shopping cart.

He walked over to where Bella and Edward were playfully bickering over whether they should buy a small teddy bear onesie that doubled as footie pyjamas or a small outfit that's theme was a duck, complete with webbed feet and a bill beanie. "Hey," Jacob greeted cheerfully.

They paused to glance at him, then did a double take. Bella placed the duck outfit down, saying placatingly, "You know, maybe we have enough clothes for now. I mean, with the baby shower Alice is planning for Jacob and Seth… Maybe somebody else will pick it out?" She glanced at Edward nervously.

Jacob gave her a confused look. "Nonsense. Bella buy it; it's not like she can't be a lady bug and a duck. I mean, think of all the lady bug outfits she already has. It'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and reached for the outfit.

Edward reached out a hand to stop him and hesitated before speaking. Then he said, "I think she is thinking about all the lady bug outfits she has…" At Jacob's puzzled expression, Edward continued, "I think maybe Bella just realized that the baby has enough clothes for now and we can always get her a duck outfit when she's older. Sacrifices, you know," he said with a half-hearted grin.

Jacob continued to look puzzled, before narrowing his eyes at them suspiciously. "Oh, I get it. You think I have too much clothes for Lyla, do you?" Bella's eyes widened. Edward winced.

"Well…" Edward started.

"Not in so many words…" Bella finished lamely.

"I think we have a sufficient amount," Jacob said. "Actually, I've been planning ahead. I've bought clothes for Lyla until eight months. She's going to need them. Especially winter clothing. It rains here more than the sun ever shines by ten times, and she'll need all the clothes we can give her." Jacob raised a challenging eye to Edward and Bella, who looked, in Jacob's eyes, properly contrite.

"Well…" Edward started, but once again trailed off, not sure how exactly to continue.

"Good," Jacob declared. Airily, he asked, "Now that's settled, let's buy her some shoes, shall we?" He grinned.

[][][]

When they returned to the Cullen household, Jacob could smell carnitas cooking. He sniffed deeply and let out a contented sigh.

Esmé had decided to really take up cooking and was currently going through Italian foods, Thai foods, and different variations of Japanese. She'd also tried her hand at sushi, but only Bella seemed to like that and not enough to eat it regularly. At the moment, she was deeply engrossed in the Mexican history and cuisine.

As a Vampire with a family full of Vampires, she couldn't exactly taste the fruits of her efforts. However, Jacob, Bella, and Charlie were only too pleased to be her taste testers—and the happy consumers of her food.

Jacob, as of late, had been encouraging her to try to get a job as a chef. Why not? She was clearly perfect for it, loved doing it, and it'd only be another plausible excuse for why the Cullens made so much money—and she loved doing it. And Jacob loved eating it.

It was to the point that whenever he had a craving, he'd ask Esmé instead of Edward, and Esmé would whip up whatever weird meal his child demanded. It was a perfectly suited situation.

Grabbing a handful of shopping bags, Jacob stepped out of the car door when Edward opened it with a 'thank you' and walked to the door. Opening it and leaving it open for Bella and Edward, who followed close behind, he walked up the stairs and to the nursery room. Flicking on the light, he placed the bags on the floor near the crib and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

The room was a pine green, with orange and brown accents, highlighted by hardwood flooring covered by a maroon rug. Jacob sighed and reached down to unpack the clothing. Edward took it out of his hands. Literally, pulled all the bags out of his hands and dashed about the room before picking Jacob up and swiftly carrying him to their bedroom. Jacob let out a squawk of protest before relenting with a huff. Edward changed Jacob into a pair of soft pyjamas before laying him gently on the bed.

"You're tired," Edward murmured, wrapping Jacob up in the blankets and pressing a light kiss to his eyebrow. He rubbed a hand gently over Jacob's swollen belly. "Sleep," he crooned.

"Well, if you're forcing me," Jacob said with a tired smile, curling up in the blankets and slowly falling to sleep.

Edward chuckled and caressed Jacob's hair once more before leaving the room, pulling the door closed quietly and going downstairs into the living room where his visitor had been waiting.

He supposed it was time to settle this, then.

… **TBC…**


	37. Generous Prosecutor, Grateful Victim

**Warnings:** Like a dud, I didn't copy the original chapter that was posted here, so I don't have the proper warnings. But there are two chapters and an epilogue left which will be written by me. Hopefully I do it justice *crosses-fingers*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me.

 **Chapter 37: Generous Prosecutor, Grateful Victim**

 **Edward's POV:**

The lights were dimmed and melancholy, and twilight had fallen an hour ago. Jacob was laying asleep in their bed, and Edward was soothed by the sound of his Mate's gentle breathes and the twin thumping of hearts coming from both Jacob and his unborn daughter.

Taking a quick, unneeded breath, Edward walked slowly down the steps, giving his visitor ample time to adjust, to relax, to prepare. Of course, there was no sufficient preparation, and Edward paused a moment as a generous offering of stolen time. then he strolled into the parlour, not glancing at his guest, and sat carefully on the sofa adjacent to his guest. Placing a hand on the armrest, the other gripping slightly at his knee, he looked up and smiled politely.

"Victoria," he greeted, cordially, tipping his head, eyes straying for a moment to her blood red eyes, which blinked lazily, colour sloshing, sloshing, settling. Here dress, elegant and tasteful, a deep blood red, complemented her hair and eyes perfectly. White, open-toed heels held her feet tightly, and a matching pearl necklace clutched her throat, earrings clipping her lobes. She seemed fit for a beginning, or an end.

Victoria smiled reflexively, a quick mechanical pull of the lips, carefully measured to a precise degree of propriety and cruelty. Hurt, actually deep pain. Edward almost feel it, to the extent where his hands itched to strangle and his teeth throbbed with tantalizing temptation to tear at his own neck, if only they would.

"Edward," she replied, her neck tilting slightly back, then inclining forward. A peace offering, for now. Edward mimicked the gesture.

Silence reigned for a few pensive moments, and then, "I was wondering when you'd contact me," Edward began, cracking the quiet that had befallen the room. "I expected it much sooner, to be honest," he admitted, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

Victoria smiled. Fingering the edge of the couch absently, she said, "You know, planning takes a lot of time. So does grief. Of course, neither of those have been fulfilled, neither have been satisfied. Hence, here I am, in your living room. A lovely gentleman gave me directions this way, a police man. Maybe you know him," she comment, almost passingly. "Anyways, he escorted me, you know men these days, and I was walking anyhow, and that just wasn't quite right for a lady, is it? He's in the car, if you're wondering, unharmed, _of course_. I've already eaten today," she added with a smirk.

Edward returned the smirk, both his hands on his knees now, leaning forward. "Clever, really," he said, "for a last minute idea, but that won't work." Victoria's smile wilted slightly before reasserting itself.

"You've removed him from the vehicle?" She sounded slightly impressed, but mostly bored.

"Of course. Well not me personally, but Emmett. I read your mind, simple enough, you know. Anyhow, why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Or would you prefer if I sifted through it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Edward's smile widened. "Of course you don't, but courtesy requires that I ask. And maybe you like to hear yourself talk?"

"We all do," Victoria smiled cheerfully. "Alright then," she said, "it's simple enough. I want a deal, a guarantee. If I promise not to harm you love, will you promise my protection?"

Edward chuckled and settled back into his chair easily. "Oh Victoria," he said, "you know the answers to the questions you ask, you know what you really seek, what you really want to ask me. why waste your breath?"

"I figured this deal would be easier than getting the Volturi involved," Victoria said lazily, glancing at her nails before turning her attention back to Edward.

"Oh, threats now, there's the catch. Intimidation isn't the best in your position, is it? Doesn't suit you very well, considering you're in a house of Vampires and Werewolves."

"And you think it suits you, with your lover in such a state?" Victoria was grinning now, recklessly, wide, teeth extended and sharp.

Edward looked her over coldly, eyes covering her every detail. Then he leaned forward slightly, dangerously, and said in a low voice, "Now why do you think you'd ever have the slightest opportunity to do that? Your neck would be snapped in my hand as you thought it, ripped off as you spasm and burned as he slept."

Victoria pressed back into the couch with a purr, her smile peaceful. She laughed happily suddenly. "Oh, I'm counting on it," she murmured lowly. "Tell me something, Edward. When did you last hear the sound of his heartbeat?"

Edward smirked at her, "Oh, Victoria, intimidation never works when, one, you're trying to pull a fast one on a mind-reading Vampire, and two, that Vampire has a sister who Sees the future. Nice effort though, really, good attempt. Anyhow, Jacob is perfectly safe. If you listen intently, you can even hear the gentle thrum of his blood, a sweet ballad to the backdrop of the capture of your friend, huh?" Edward grinned.

Victoria's eyes narrowed slightly before widening. "I see," she said. "is he alive?"

"Do you care?"

"Not particularly," she responded, looking at the ceiling, eyes fixed on the chandelier.

"Then, no. He isn't, or won't be. I'm sure they're tearing off his head right now, actually. The added bonus is that you're next, but you have about another, hmm, ten minutes. Let's make the most of them, shall we?" Edward clasped his hands together and sighed. "I know you called the Volturi already. Told them what happened with Jacob, how he's pregnant. Perfect timing really, Carlisle has been planning on inviting them over, get the awkwardness out of the way. Actually, he called them about a month ago. They're coming when, tomorrow? I'm sure they'd approve of your death, seeing as they're very interested in a new breed of beings. Once they know you've threatened that, well, I can tell you now they'll be giving me an award." Edward paused, took in Victoria's harsh breathing, her shifty eyes.

"You think they'd stand for that?" she asked wearily.

Edward thought about it, and then scrunched up his nose. "Oh, yes, you're right. they wouldn't hear of it. The award would, of course, go to the Werewolves, since it'll be your blood on their muzzles. They're willing to negotiate the way you'll die too, you might want to talk it over with them when they arrive."

"And when are they arriving," Victoria asked, unconcerned.

"Now," Edward announced, checking his watch. The sound of paws pounding on gravel sounded loudly, before the smack of feet rang out and sounds of excited laughter trailed through the wind. "Right on schedule," Edward commented, rising and going to the door.

"Will it be quick?" victoria asked as she stood, straightening out her dress, smoothing her hands down the silky fabric, dispelling it of wrinkles.

"Do you want it to be?" Edward asked. She looked at him then, vulnerable and timid, before her eyes hardened and she lifted her chin, resolutely balancing the world she'd had with James on the very tip of her nose. She nodded almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes.

Then, Edward opened the door, and the wind swept in, bringing with it, a firm resolution.

… **TBC…**

The next two chapters will be my creation and I am super nervous about it. But I will do my utmost best, hopefully I don't disappoint.


End file.
